The Wedding
by angyxoxo
Summary: -COMPLETE- Sequel to ADWTAPE: The events leading up to Rogue and Remy's wedding. Chapter 17 (Now and Forever): “That’s okay. Ya are the only thing Ah need t’morrow.” She said and turned around to face him.“Took de words right out of my mouth, chere.”
1. messy becomes neat

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. But I do own Jeremy =)  Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** First story isn't re-posted yet, but whatever. I'm posting the sequel because some readers have been asking for it so here it is! Voila! Still hate ff.net.

**The Wedding**

                "C'mon sugah, stand still for Momma." Rogue said as she tried to comb the unruly auburn hair of her three-year-old son.

                The young boy kept fidgeting though as his mother tried hard to comb through the nest-like tangles that was his hair.

                "Momma! Y'done yet?" He asked with annoyance.

                "If ya would just stand still, maybe ah would be done." Her mother replied with the same amount of annoyance.

                The both of them grunted and struggled throughout the whole ordeal. Their efforts could be heard throughout the little blue house of the soon to be official Lebeau household.

                "Ah don't even know how ya can get your hair to be this unmanageable!" Rogue exclaimed as she tried to brush her son's hair.

                "Grrr…" The little boy growled in response.

                "Was dat Wolverine, Remy just heard?" A voice asked from the doorway.

                Jeremy turned around to find a pair of red on black eyes staring right into his own green on black eyes. Immediately, the boy smiled with the sudden appearance of his father.

                "PAPA!" Jeremy yelled as he successfully struggled out of his mother's hold and ran towards his father's outreached arms.

                His father picked him up and gave him a bunch of kisses. One for each day that he had been away on a mission with the X-Men.

                Rogue sighed as she realized that most likely she would not succeed at something that had seemed so simple. She put the brush back on top of the dresser and walked into the master bathroom.

                Now, Remy became confused with her unenthusiastic reaction towards his return. He had been gone for two weeks with fellow X-Men Cyclops, Beast, ShadowCat, and Angel. They had been investigating a new anti-mutant group that had been getting quite the fame and support in Eastern Europe. After dozens of verbal and physical exchanges, the X-Men had succeeded at helping the disbanding of the group. It was a successful mission. Remy's eyebrows arched up with wonder as he looked down at his son. Jeremy simply shrugged, not knowing why his mother wasn't more excited to see his father.

                "Papa did somet'ing bad already?" The little boy asked his father in a whisper.

                Remy's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about all that he had done within the last few minutes of walking into the room. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to upset Rogue. It wasn't like the last time when he was so engulfed with the basketball game on television and had unintentionally agreed with Rogue when she asked him if he thought she had gotten fat. He could feel his neck stiffen as he remembered sleeping on the couch for three nights straight for his negligence.

                "Papa don't t'ink so, petite." Remy answered and he put his son on the floor.

                Remy walked over to the master bathroom and peered in. Rogue was applying make-up and clearly ignoring his presence. With plenty of caution, he walked up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

                "Excuse me, but ah'm busy." Rogue stated in an icy tone.

                He didn't let go of her though and he just placed his head on her right shoulder. He looked into the mirror at her with sad puppy eyes, the same eyes that always managed to crack a smile from her. Her the corners of her lips curved down instead of up though.

                "What's wrong, chere?" He asked her quietly, still not willing to let her out of his arms.

                "Ah'm mad at ya." Rogue replied as she pouted slightly.

                "For what?" He asked her and realized that she wasn't as mad as she was presenting.

                "Ya scared me half t'death!" She exclaimed and turned around to face him.

                "Now, how did Remy do dat?" He asked her, surprised with her answer.

                "Ah didn't hear from ya for five days, REMY! FIVE WHOLE DAYS! Ya were supposed to call once a day t'tell us the mission was fine. But ya didn't for FIVE WHOLE DAYS! What if something had happened to ya?!?! Don't ya ever do that again!" She cried as memories of the last mission Remy had went on resurfaced.

                During the last mission Remy had gone on with the X-Men, he was almost killed or even worse, turned into a brood. Apparently a new colony of broods were rapidly producing and during that mission, Remy came very close to his own death. If not death, he would have most likely been turned into a brood, which would have perhaps been even worse than death. As a brood, Remy would have taken a second form as an extremely ugly monster-like alien, whose only purpose was to protect the queen in order for the queen to turn more people into broods for the better chance of the survival of the race. 

                The memory of that mission also came back to Remy. He knew Rogue became extremely worried every time he went on a mission since then. After that mission, he had come home with a broken arm and a slight concussion. His arms held her protectively as she buried her head into his chest.

                "Aww.. chere, Remy's really sorry for dat, okay? I know how worried y'get and I should o' called but de whole t'ing was extremely intense and I just plumb forgot. Never again, okay?" He said as he stroked her back with a few fingers.

                "Ya better keep to that promise, swamp rat. Ah won't be letting ya off so easy next time." She said as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back at her with the same warmth and joy.

                "Now dat smile is what Remy came home to." He told her.

                "So when ya plan t'give me a kiss?" Rogue asked playfully and seconds later, Remy's mouth met hers. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss for a few moments before they broke apart for a breath of much needed air.

                He took her hand and they walked out of the master bathroom and back into the bedroom.

                Sitting by the dresser was a suddenly very well groomed little boy with a brush in his hands.

                "See, momma. Hair all done!" The little boy exclaimed as both his parents let out a laugh.

                Rogue let go of Remy's hand and walked over to her son with very neat and combed hair. She picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

                "Thank you, baby boy. Now, let's get you changed, okay? Big dinner tonight and Jeremy has to look like a big boy, right?" She asked him.

                "Right! J'remy sit wit' Unca Wolvie, right Momma?" The little boy asked her for reassurance once more. Earlier he had been promised with a seat next to his godfather at dinner.

                "Right." Rogue confirmed and she put the boy down and held his hand.

                "Excusez-moi, what dinner?" Remy asked them both.

                They brought their attention back to him.

                "Oh, ah forgot to tell ya. There's a dinner at the mansion tonight to celebrate the safe and successful return of y'all. The gold team's mission was a success too, and they had come back yesterday. The Professor was expecting y'all to come back today so it'll be the first time we would all be together. We haven't had one of those in ages. So, go get dressed!" Rogue explained.

                "D'accord. Y' wanna tell 'em t'night unless y'already did?" Remy asked her with an arched eyebrow.

                "Ah didn't have anyone t'tell to. Well, except Jean since she was the only one who didn't go on either mission. Do ya wanna make it official?" Rogue asked him apprehensively.

                 Remy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

                He brought his head down and when their lips were a breath away from touch, he whispered, "Remy wants de whole world t'know dat he is de luckiest man in de world."

-----------------------------


	2. Everybody's doin' it

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 2**

            Jean Grey, also known as, actually she never had an official code name. Well, she was Marvel Girl when she was in her early teens, but that quickly faded. Then she became known as the Pheonix but she never liked that since it always held bad connotations. She sighed and thought they should call her the Amazing Chef for she had been cooking for a party of… she wasn't even sure how many people were actually going to show up, now that she thought about it.

                Jean heaved a big sigh as she pulled the giant turkey out of the oven. The turkey was over thirty pounds and had to be specially ordered from the butcher. She lifted the turkey, but found that it wasn't as easy as she thought. She wondered how she got it in the oven in the first place, and then remembered that she had telekinetic powers.

                "You know you're losing it when you don't even remember your own mutations." Jean mumbled as she lifted the turkey out of the oven the old-fashioned way, well it was for her anyhow.

                "You also know you're losing it when you start talking to yourself." A voice told her from behind.

                Jean almost dropped the floating turkey as she hastily let it fall hard on the table. She turned around and ran into the outstretched arms of her husband.

                "Oomph!" Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, said. He wasn't exactly prepared for his wife's welcoming.

                "Love you too." She responded warmly and kissed her husband.

                When they managed to pull their lips apart, Scott gave her an amused smirk.

                "Guess it means you missed me then?" He commented more than asked.

                "Of course I did. Doesn't seem like you missed me though." Jean replied and pouted slightly. She, then, turned around and started to walk back towards the dinner she had been slaving over. She didn't get very far though, as she found a pair of arms wrapped around her. Scott pulled her to him and rested his head on her right shoulder.

                "Don't be silly, Jean. I missed you like crazy. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about how great it would be to hold you in my arms." He said and kissed the side of her neck.

                Jean let out a little moan at his soft touch. "Scott, I still have to cook. The dinner starts soon." She tried to rationalize with him.

                "Mmm… not for another three hours. I think we can spare an hour for ourselves. I promise I'll help you with the cooking, okay?" He said as he continued to kiss her neck. He gave her ear a little nibble, and Jean went weak in the knees.

                She turned around to face her husband, and their lips locked again. They slowly walked out of the kitchen, their arms around each other, their lips on each other, and somehow, they managed to find their bedroom where a real home welcoming happened.

-xoxo-

                It was broad daylight, but he didn't really care. He still chose to fly in the open because it was the fastest way to get home. He landed lightly on the balcony of his penthouse suite located in the higher end of Manhattan. He slid the door open and stepped through.

                The place looked like it did two weeks ago, and it was obvious the maid had been there. He was exhausted and realized that he still had a dinner to go to in a few hours. He drew a big yawn as he stripped off his uniform. He headed into the bedroom to find a pair of pajamas, or at least some pants, but as soon as he saw his bed, he forgot about his plan for clothes.

                Instead, he walked to the end of his bed and plopped down on the soft king size and immediately dozed off.

                Somewhere in the massive penthouse, a voice spoke, "Warren?"

                The voice belonged to Elizabeth Braddock, code named Psylocke, and most of times known as simply, Betsy. Her head poked out of the bathroom from where she was. Her long purple hair was wet and she held the towel around her. When she heard no response, she went to do some investigating.

                She walked around the huge suite as she dried her hair with the towel at the same time. This led her to be completely naked, but she didn't care. She was never modest about her body even if it wasn't the original body that she had modeled with years ago.

                "Hello?" She questioned again but found no answer.

                She shrugged and became slightly annoyed that she had cut her shower short. "Oh well, might as well get a pair of trousers on." She mumbled to herself and headed towards the bedroom.

                When she walked through the doorway of the master bedroom, her eyes widened with surprise and her lips curled up in delight. Before her was a heavenly sight; it was Warren exposed in his naked glory. She bit her lip from declaring her presence and dropped the towel immediately. She walked quietly up to her sleeping angel, and laid down beside him, face to face.

                She just laid there for a few minutes and watched his peaceful appearance as he slept. She almost wanted to utter those three little words to him, but decided against it. She could see that he was beginning to stir and so she proceeded to kiss him softly on the lips.

                As soon as the kiss ended, Betsy found herself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

                "Hi, luv." She greeted him in a whisper.

                "Hi to you too. Come here." He greeted in return and pulled her into his arms.

                She let out a little giggle at the unexpected welcome. "Thought you were tired." She pointed out as he ran a finger along the side of her body, which caused shivers throughout her body.

                "Not tired anymore." He stated bluntly as he began to kiss her all over, starting from her shoulders and down.

                "Mmm… sounds great, luv." She murmured between her moans.

                No more words were said by either of them as actions clearly spoke more than words themselves.

-xoxo-

                He pressed her against the wall as one arm wrapped around her possessively and his other hand proceeded to grab one of her breasts. Their lips were locked in a fiery impassioned kiss as she ran both of her hands through his wild mane.

                The sweat of his body against her skin ignited an even deeper desire and want for him. He was already shirtless and she wanted to feel his hard body against her naked skin. He knew this and so his hand wandered to back of her uniform and slowly unzipped it

                She gasped slightly at the touch of his fingers against her soft backside. It aroused her so much that she let her own hands wandered down to the zipper of his uniform pants. He smirked slightly at the boldness of his weather goddess and began leaving his mark on her neck.

                Little moans of satisfaction escaped her mouth and she said his name in a raspy breath like voice, "Logan."

                That one little action drove the wolverine wild as he immediately pulled her uniform down and revealed two beautiful soft breasts at which he devoured them hungrily.

                Ororo Munroe also known as the cool weather goddess, Storm, was in complete ecstasy at the moment. She could feel his hard member pressed up against her, as they continued their affair in the Blackbird.

                Blackbird? I can't do this here, she thought as she finally realized where she was.

                Her eyes opened and she looked down to see her lover sucking on her breasts and as good as it felt she somehow found the strength to push him off her.

                "Hey! 'Ro!" The unexpected Wolverine exclaimed as he almost lost his footing.

                "Logan, we must stop." Storm announced as she quickly pulled her uniform back on.

                "Why must we do that when we're having so much fun?" Logan asked huskily as he suddenly appeared right up against her and gave her a long lick up her neck.

                Ororo felt her knees go weak slightly but managed to push him away from her again.

                "Logan, we're on the Blackbird! We said once this mission was over, things will go back to the way it was. We cannot continue this." She tried to reason but found it very hard since her body ached for the pleasure only he could provide.

                Logan did not see her rationalization since he was so overcome with a hunger for her. He wanted to taste her, to feel her body sweat against his, to feel her long smooth legs wrapped around him, and to hear her scream his name over and over again like she had done so many times during the previous two weeks.

                He immediately pushed her against the wall as he kissed her passionately. She didn't even try to resist his lips as she deepened the kiss herself. He cut it short though as he pulled away from her slightly, although his body was still pressed up against her.

                "Ya still wanna stop, darlin'?" Logan asked her in almost a growl, which just turned Ororo on even more.

                "You know we shouldn't do this. We said we would stop after the mission." Ororo tried to reason weakly.

                "As far as I'm concerned, we haven't left he Blackbird yet so the mission isn't quite over entirely. C'mon, 'Ro, I'll make this time really good." He tempted her as he pulled her uniform down slowly.

                "Logan… I really… oh fuck it." She decided and pressed her lips against his.

                The lovers continued their affair shamelessly as the Blackbird began to rock to and fro.

-xoxo-

                "C'mon, Roguey. Please." Remy whined as he held his wife tightly.

                "Remy, ah said, later." Rogue answered in a firm voice but was trying extremely hard not to laugh at her insistent fiancée.

                "Chere… Y' killin' me here! Remy betcha Scott and Warren are getting some." He complained loudly.

                She arched an eyebrow quizzically and said, "So if Scott and Warren jumped off a bridge, ya plan t'jump in wit' them?"

                Remy thought about it for a moment before he answered, "D'pends… which answer will get me some?"

                Rogue whacked his chest as she pushed him back hard. "Ya can't think past anything but sex… oh the intelligence of a man…" She muttered and walked away from him and into the bathroom.

                "Chere, y' can't really blame me here. I mean I have been 'way for deux semaines! Dat's a very long time wit'out sex." He protested and followed her into the bathroom.

                "Well, whoopie doo! Two whole week without sex, they should give you a medal for that." Rogue mocked him and began fiddling with her hair as she contemplated whether or not she should put it up for the dinner or down.

                "Some sex would do, Remy don't need no medal." He said and started caressing her behind.

                She slapped his hand away annoyingly. "Stop it! Ah said later. Plus, if ya didn't remember, we do have a dinner t' go to." She pointed out.

                "Dat ain't for two hours! C'mon, chere. Remy'll make it quick…" He began.

                "Sorry, Cajun. If it's gonna be quick, it ain't worth my time." Rogue teased him and began tying her hair up.

                "Chere! Y'didn't let Remy finish!" He whined desperately.

                "Remy, ah said later. Remember we do have a son in the next room who is quite wide-awake and so we do not need him t'hear anything that woul' require us t'explain 'bout the birds and the bees. Unless, ya  feel up t'doing the job already?" She commented sarcastically.

                Remy thought about it for awhile and was tempted to say 'yes' but he really wasn't ready to explain to his son how his existence came about, especially when he had to explain about the part of his mother pushing him out between her legs and into the world.

                "Dere's a way around dat. We'll just put on dat video wit' de dinosaur he likes, turn it up loud and we'll be quiet… really quiet." Remy suggested.

                "For the last time, NO!" Rogue cried. She was beyond irritated now.

                "But, Rogue… it's been two whole weeks! And let me tell y' dat Remy has been very good. Remy didn't look at a single fille dere, well… actually Remy did look at a few but I certainly did not touch…. But dere was dis one fille who…." He began but he stopped himself before he said any more. This annoyed Rogue and she whacked him across the chest again.

                "Oww… chere, y' gotta stop doin' dat." He cried.

                "Well, stop askin' me for sex. Ah said, later. And that hit was because of your stupid stammering about the girl you touched or didn't touch. Did ya touch her?" She asked in a threatening tone.

                By the fiery look in her eyes, Remy was wise enough to shake his head, 'no'.

                "Good. Now get out, swamp rat. Ah'm gonna change for the dinner." She said and started shooing him out.

                "Hmm… y' sure y' don' want Remy here t'help y' wit' dat? Remy really good wit' his hands." He suggested coyly as he placed a hand on her behind.

                She smacked it away again. "Remy, the only think y're good for is getting me outta my clothes, and ah hafta get into clothes. Now, get out!" She cried and pushed him out the door.

                He stumbled back and before he could get another word in, she slammed the door in his face. He let out a defeated sigh as he walked back to their bed and plopped down on it. He closed his eyes and thought he might as well catch some sleep, since he was going to make sure he wouldn't be sleeping later on that night.

                "Remy?" Rogue's voice inquired from the bathroom.

                He opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbows. Then his eyes widened with joy and his jaw dropped in surprise. Standing before him was Rogue dressed in a red lacey corset with a matching red lace thong on. She also had on the sheer black knee stockings and Remy couldn't remember a time he had wanted Rogue this bad. She smiled with delight at his reaction and proceeded to give him a little modeling show. She sashayed up to him and made sure her hips swayed a little just to drive him crazier.

                Immediately, Remy sat up straight as he allowed Rogue to wrap her arms around his neck and draw him in for a long deep passionate kiss. Being the guy he was, he had his hands firmly on her buttocks.

                When Rogue pulled away from the kiss and unclasped his hands from her butt, she walked away from him with Remy looking after her like a lovesick fool.

                Before she slipped back into the bathroom, she drawled in her sexy southern accent, "That was just a lil' taste of what ah have planned for later."

--------------------------------------


	3. Gossip

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah  
  
****

**Author's Note:** Whatever, so I didn't edit this since the last time it was posted up. Ehh.. I'll find some time later. I'm just trying to get this story going. Oh geez… and here I go again! Oh, and to **Ludi:** Nope, they ain't married yet. And the whole 'Ro/Lo pairing was due to one day watching an X-Men TAS episode when they got together. It makes sense to me!

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 3**

Her platinum white hair was tied back in a simple bun held together by a long gold scarf that draped down her back. She donned a gold bodice while her skirt was made up of layers of light soft white chiffon that flowed freely. She added a simple solid silver bracelet that had Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved on it and stepped into a pair of white sandals. She checked her appearance once more before she stepped out of her bedroom or, as she liked to refer it to as her haven.

She walked down the stairs ever so lightly as her feet barely came in contact with the surface. It was as if she was floating down the stairs and it would be no surprise since she was the goddess of the natural elements.

"'Ro?" A voice called from behind her.

She knew who the voice belonged to and for the first time in a very long time, Ororo Munroe, did not know have a single clue of what to do. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to feel. She was completely flabbergasted.

"Ro?" His rough voice called again as she could feel him getting closer. Her knees went slightly weak at the thought of him being in such close proximities. She finally turned around to face him and was surprised to see that he was dressed rather nicely in a pair of dark jeans and a black dress shirt with which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons were left unbuttoned.

"Almost thought you were going to keep ignoring me there." Logan stated as he took a few more steps towards her.

Ororo took a step down when he walked closer to her. "Logan, you look nice tonight." She complimented him while trying to hide her nervousness.

"And you look gorgeous as usual, darling." He returned the compliment, as he looked her over slowly. A grin appeared on his face as his eyes practically undressed her. Ororo could feel this and a mix of conflicting emotions arose in her. Every reasonable cell in her brain was telling her to walk away from him while every inch of her body was crying out for his touch. Ororo felt paralyzed at the moment for she couldn't decide on what to do, let alone what to say. Logan noticed this and seized the opportunity by walking closer to her, so close that he was merely inches from her. He grinned, as he could smell the desire her body released.

"'Ro, you're gorgeous." He murmured again as he brought his lips so close to her neck she could feel his breath on her. Her back arched slightly at the thought of his lips caressing her but somehow she found the strength to take a few steps down.

Logan's face fell with disappointment at her sudden action.

"Logan, we said as soon as the mission is over, we're over." She stated strongly.

"'Ro, we really gotta talk about that arrangement for a second…" Logan began as he stepped closer to her although it just made her step back in response.

"There's nothing to talk about. That was what we have decided and that is the only logical thing to do." Ororo reasoned.

"C'mon, 'Ro, you know there's something more between us. That night…" Logan started to say.

"That night was just a night of spontaneity and fear. We thought we were going to die, Logan. Surely, we didn't mean what we said." Ororo stated although she hoped with all hope that he would prove her wrong.

He took another step closer to her and noticed that she didn't step back. So, he took his chance and approached his weather goddess to such close proximities that his lips were inches from hers.

"'Ro, I…"

"UNCA WOLVIE! AUNTY STORMY!" A loud voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Logan and Ororo quickly disengaged from each other as the rambunctious three year old scrambled up the stairs. As soon as he reached them, Logan picked him up swiftly. Jeremy wrapped his short little arms around his godfather's huge muscular neck and said, "Welcome home!"

"Right back atcha ya kid." Logan responded and gave a kiss to Jeremy's forehead.

Jeremy turned his attention to his godmother and greeted brightly, "Welcome home, Aunty Stormy!"

"Good to be home, Jeremy." She replied and followed suit as she kissed the top of her godson's head also.

"Yay! Now we can go on dose walks and smell de pretty flowers and den we can go camping and hunt bears and den we can go fight big bad guys wit' claws but dis time J'remy'll help because J'remy'll have powers too but not just any powers but de kind dat…" The little boy chattered on as they walked down the stairs to go join the party.

They both felt the disappointment of their lost moment of truth, but at the same time, they couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that the young boy had shown up when he did.

-xoxo-

The doorbell rang as the excited boy toddled off to open it. Of course he realized that he was a tad too short to reach the doorknob so that was why he dragged Dr. McCoy along to help him out with the task.

Jeremy peered eagerly as Hank answered the door and was greeted by Warren and Elizabeth.

"My, don't you two look quite handsome tonight." Hank commented as he noticed their matching designer assemble. Warren was dressed in a dark blue suit with a black dress shirt underneath which was accompanied by a silver tie. Elizabeth was ravishing in her backless, thin strapped, low plunging black dress that clung to her body in all the right places.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Hank." Elizabeth pointed out and gave Hank a warm hug with which he gladly accepted.

"Hank, watch your hands." Warren warned him in a jokingly manner.

Hank chuckled at Warren's empty threat. "We have been friends since we were young adolescents, would I really try to take your girl away form you?" Hank asked as the hug ended.

This time it was Warren who chuckled as he responded, "Wouldn't put it pass you. What's that you always like to say… oh yes, it's the fur the women love."

"How true is that. I guess I cannot argue with you on that point." Hank replied heartily.

"Mmmphh." A throat cleared from behind Hank.

"Well, who are you harboring behind you, Hank?" Warren asked and before Hank could answer, Jeremy stepped out from behind him.

The little boy bowed and greeted, "Bonjour Monsieur Wort'ington."

In return, Warren bowed and greeted, "Good day to you too, Mister Lebeau."

Jeremy gave him a big smile before he turned his attention to Elizabeth. She bent down and he ran into her arms. "Hiya Betsy!"

"Hiya to you too, hun." Betsy welcomed and gave the boy a little kiss on the top of his head.

"Ya look really pretty!" He complimented her.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, luv. All dressed up like a little gentleman." Betsy remarked, as she looked him over. Jeremy was dressed in a pair of black trousers accompanied by a simple white buttoned shirt and a black bow tie. His usual unruly hair was neatly swept back in a small ponytail.

"Warren, I think your real competition happens to be our little devilish charmer here." Hank stated.

"With the gene of his parents, I wouldn't be surprised if I lost." Warren responded and the three adults laughed.

Jeremy had a slightly confused look on his face for he wasn't quite sure what the adults were talking about. Nonetheless, he giggled away with them.

"What's so funny, y'all?" A southern voice asked.

"Don' know, Momma!" Jeremy answered brightly.

"Don' know what, petite?" Remy asked as he appeared behind Rogue with his arms around her waist.

"Don' know, Papa!" Jeremy answered.

"Y'all care to explain?" Rogue asked the three adults with an eyebrow arched with curiosity.

Hank, Warren, and Betsy all looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing again.

"And dis is better t'an sex how?" Remy whispered into Rogue's ear as his patience began to wane. One of his hands wandered down to her behind as he mentally stripped his fiancée of her gorgeous satin lavender tube dress, which left only the little red number she had on underneath it.

Rogue rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away from her for the tenth time that night.

"Gal, ya look good! C'mon, let's go see if Jean needs any help." Rogue said and looped her arm around Betsy's.

"C'mon, baby boy, ya coming too!" Rogue said and took her son's hand in hers. They then left to find Jean in the kitchen, leaving the three men to chat among themselves.

Remy's face fell slightly but when he brought his eyes to meet Warren and Hank's sympathetic eyes, he felt ten times worse than he already did.

Warren patted Remy on the back and said, "Guess your homecoming wasn't as expected."

"'Later', she said." Remy muttered.

Hank and Warren both tried to stifle their laughter as Hank suggested, "I know just the certain alcoholic beverage at a certain open bar that will definitely turn that frown upside down."

Warren and Hank walked towards the open bar as Remy dragged his feet after them. At the bar, they were joined by a sullen Logan and a slightly tipsy Bobby.

"Robert, the dinner hasn't even begun yet and you are already feeling the effects of alcohol?" Hank questioned as he wisely took the glass away from Bobby.

"I'm fine, Hank. You worry too much! But my buddy, Logan here, ain't looking too good." Bobby pointed out as he put an elbow on the stout wolverine.

Logan brushed it off and let out a growl.

"What's wrong, mon ami?" Remy asked as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Nothing." Logan curtly replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing, Logan. And what are you looking at?" Warren asked while he poured himself a glass of brandy. Logan quickly looked away from the direction his eyes were just staring in, but the four other men had already figured out exactly what or it was more like who, he was looking at.

The four men adverted their attention back on Logan as soon as they realized that Logan was staring at the resident weather manipulator.

"So what's de story, homme?" Remy asked with an immense curiosity that was found not only on his face but on the other three men as well.

"Did something happened with Ororo while you two were gone on the mission?" Warren questioned further.

"It would explain how you two passed the time while trapped in that vortex thing." Bobby stated.

"What vortex thing?" Hank asked.

"Will all of you just shut up?" Logan growled.

"Now, we've upset de wolverine. C'mon, Logan, we're all pals here. Y'can tell us what's wrong, mon ami." Remy persisted.

"You guys are worse than a bunch of women." Logan stated, got up and walked away with his bottle of beer in hand.

"Hmm… well can't say that was unexpected." Hank commented.

"Definitely. So, Remy, looks like Rogue didn't miss you much…" Warren began as the three men turned their attention to their sex-deprived friend. Remy sighed deeply, unbuttoned the top of his grey dress shirt, and gulped down the rest of his bourbon while the three nosey X-Men awaited his response.

-xoxo-

"Sugah, everything looks great!" Rogue praised while she looked at the food spread out before her.

"Better look good. I've been cooking for two days straight!" Jean said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Well, smells terrific too, luv." Betsy commented as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

"Yeah, you've totally outdone yourself this time." Kitty chirped in.

"Thanks thanks, but you girls don't have to keep reassuring me that I've done a great job. Frankly, I don't care if the men out there like it or not. If they don't, I say they cook their own dinner." Jean stated defiantly.

"Amen to that!" Rogue cried in support, as a fit of laughter overcame the women.

When the laughter subsided, Kitty asked, "Rogue, where did your son run off to?"

"That boy can never stay still. Told me that he went off to find Kurt in a mixture of French and English. Growing t'be more and more like his father everyday." Rogue replied.

"Speaking of his father, what's the story? You finally got a hold of a ring yet?" Betsy inquired.

"Well, we were going to make an announcement later but… look for yourself." Rogue replied and brought up her left hand with which a sparkling 3.5-karat diamond sat on a 24 karat gold band encircled her wedding finger.

"Well, Isn't it about bloody time!" Betsy exclaimed as she walked over to Rogue to take a closer look at the ring.

"Bloody time for what?" Ororo asked as she suddenly entered the kitchen. One look in Rogue's direction, however, she immediately knew.

"Congratulations, Rogue." Ororo said and walked over to the delighted X-mate.

"Thanks, 'Ro." Rogue replied happily.

"Man, that's a huge rock, Rogue." Kitty pointed out as she examined the ring closely.

"Hun, diamonds can never be too big." Betsy stated.

"What about ya then, Bets? Got y'self a little ring from Mr. Worthington yet?" Rogue asked.

"Gosh no! Are you kidding me? We haven't even said those three little words yet." Betsy replied although her last spoken words seemed to have been said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Well, do you love him?" Jean asked her.

"Umm… I don't know. And don't go poking into my head, Jean Grey!" Betsy exclaimed and pointed her finger at Jean.

Jean laughed and responded, "Wouldn't even dare try."

"So, Ororo, what's the deal with Logan?" Kitty suddenly asked.

"Logan? Did somethin' happened between ya two while ya were gone?" Rogue questioned eagerly.

"That would definitely explain a few things that happened on the mission…" Betsy commented, as she seemed to have some sort of revelation.

Ororo felt her face flush a crimson red, as she nervously said, "No No. Nothing happened. I'm not even sure what you all are talking about."

"Sure… then why does Logan keep staring at you all night?" Kitty inquired again.

"Has he? Good gosh, gal! Tell us!" Rogue encouraged.

"There is absolutely nothing to tell because nothing happened!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Okay, girls, I think we've put 'Ro on the spot for long enough. If she said nothing happened, then nothing happened." Jean spoke up although she did give Ororo a wink and a grin. Ororo smiled back with relief and mouthed a "thank you" to Jean.

"Well, I'm done cooking for this century. Let's start the dinner." Jean declared and whipped off her apron to reveal a dazzling one shoulder scarlet dress that had a slit high up to her mid thigh.

"Gal, that dress is hot!" Rogue stated.

"How did Scott ever let you walk out of your room like that without wanting to rip it off of you?" Betsy added in. The girls burst out laughing at Betsy's comment while Jean's face flushed a colour similar to her dress.

"Yeah yeah. Let's bring the food out already." Jean said and changed the subject.

The women all picked up a tray of food, ready to go out and serve the dinner. Right before they headed out the door, Rogue said, "Y'know what? It's great to have ya gals home! I really missed all this chatter."

"Me too! And to think, with your wedding coming up, that's all we'll be doing when we get together for the bridal shower, the engagement party and not to mention, the bachelorette party!" Betsy added in.

"Ooo… Fun! I've never been to one before!" Kitty ecstatically stated.

"But before all that happens, you have to go out there and announce that you are getting married. So, ladies, let's go." Jean ordered.

The girls all complied with her demand although that didn't prevent them from gossiping with each other all the way to the dining room.

-xoxo-

"Before we begin this wonderful feast that Jean had so graciously prepared for us, I would just like to express my gratitude to you all for being here tonight. It has been so long since we have been able to sit down like this as a family and have something as simple as a dinner but yet, it signifies so much more." Professor Xavier said to his fellow X-Men, for they were no longer his students. He smiled at the wonderful bunch in front of him, and felt ever so thankful that both of the teams had come home safe and successful.

"Here, here!" Scott cheered and raised his glass in the air.

All the other X-Men imitated Scott, and even Jeremy raised his cup of apple juice. After everyone did their toast, Rogue and Remy both stood up.

The girls all knew why they were standing as a smile crept up on their faces. Everyone else was a little puzzled but none looked too surprised at the announcement that would come.

"Well, since we're all here, we thought it would make sense to tell y'all tonight about our news." Rogue began and she looked over at Remy for him to continue.

"We're getting married!" He declared as held Rogue's left hand up to prove that they were indeed engaged.

A new round of cheers and congratulations happened as Remy bent down to kiss Rogue before he was swarmed by the men, all wanting to give their congratulations and to give him a manly pat on the back for a job well done.

The women rushed to Rogue and gave her the appropriate hugs and kisses. And somehow, Rogue and Remy found a private moment as their eyes met for a brief second, long enough for them to mouth to each other 'I love you'.

--------------------


	4. And the rain starts to fall

-Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, so I re-wrote a major section for all the Romy fans. For those who are re-reading this, I'm sure you'll like this new addition to this chapter. Frankly, it's steamy… Oh, and there's really nothing else to say. Re-wrote some of the dialogue between Bets and Warren.. Man, Warren's a jerk. Dated a guy name Warren once… he was a dolt. So, this Warren shall be a dolt as well. Edited about once and a half, yes, I said 'A HALF'! I'll catch future mistakes later. Chocolate kisses to all! I'm too tired to respond to review! Have fun reading!

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 4**

The night was clear as the stars shone brightly against the black velvet sky. The luminous glow courtesy of the crescent moon highlighted the features of her silky china doll face. God, she's beautiful, he thought while he continued to gaze at her from behind. She was leaning forward against the balcony rail and appeared to be in deep thought. However, she could feel his intense stare and so, casually she turned around slowly to meet those deep blue eyes of his.

"Plan on just staring, luv?" Betsy asked coyly.

Warren casually strolled over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. "You're so beautiful, you can't blame me if I just kept staring." He told her.

She smiled shyly as a pink blush flushed over her cheeks. It was quite an unusual sight to see since Betsy always prided herself to be collected and cool no matter whose company she was in, but somehow all her defenses came down whenever she was with Warren.

"You know what?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked in return.

"I can never get enough of your smile. You are so incredibly stunning, Betsy." Warren said and proceeded to bend down and kiss her.

Their lips engaged in a passionate kiss as his hands slowly wandered down to the tie that held her robe together. He pulled gently on it and it undid itself. His fingers wandered up to her shoulders and slowly brushed the robe off her. The lilac robe fell to the ground and uncovered a black slip nightgown. She ran her fingers through his blonde tresses as the kiss deepened.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her back inside. Their lips unlocked for a few moments as he laid her down tenderly on the bed. He took off his shirt, which not only revealed his impeccably toned body, but also his two magnificent wings. Resuming his position on top of her, he continued to lay sweet kisses all over her body. She put a hand on either side of his face while he was laying kisses on her chest and slowly directed him up to meet her eyes. He followed her request and gradually brought his face up to meet hers.

When his cobalt eyes finally met her chocolate pair, she whispered ever so softly, "I love you."

He immediately withdrew from her as soon as he heard those words. His eyes lost all familiarity and suddenly became distant. He got up off of her, and hastily pulled on his shirt. She got up and was completely confounded with his actions.

"Warren?" She inquired cautiously.

"Mmmhmm…" Warren responded with his back to her, still unwilling to face her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Everything's fine. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." He answered quickly and walked towards his side of the king size bed. He tucked himself in and turned off his bedside lamp.

Betsy's eyes watered up and she only became more flummoxed with his abruptly dejected reaction. She crawled over to her side of the bed and slipped underneath the covers. She flicked the off button on the bedside lamp and flopped on to her side. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent any tears from falling. This was the first time she slept in the same bed with him without his arms around her.

-xoxo-

The lamp glowed softly as she gave him the biggest smile. He brought his lips down to kiss her soft ruby lips. When the kiss ended, he laid down beside her, wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to him.

"Scott, are you sleeping?" She asked softly.

"No. I never fall asleep until you do." He responded as he tightened his grip on her slightly.

"I didn't know that." Jean replied.

"I've been doing that since the first time we were together. I can't sleep until I know you're sound asleep." Scott explained.

"Aww… that's so cute, Scotty." Jean cooed.

"And that is why I never told you." Scott pointed out.

Jean laughed lightly and said, "I'm just kidding, Scott. It is really sweet though."

"Mmmhmm…" Scott responded, still not totally convinced.

"Here, maybe this will convince you of my sincerity." Jean said and proceeded to kiss her husband.

"Mmm… well that sure helped." Scott murmured as the kiss ended.

"Scott?"

"Mmhmm?"

Jean turned away slightly for fear of how he would react when she asked, "Do you think maybe… it's about time… we have a little baby of our own?"

She held her breath and closed her eyes as she waited for his response.

"Jean, look at me." Scott requested softly. She opened her olive eyes to meet his red shades. He smiled tenderly at her and said, "I think that's a great idea."

"Really? Are you sure?" Jean asked once more just for reassurance.

"I've been wanting children with you since the day I met you. There's no doubt that I'm sure." Scott replied.

"Eeee! We're going to have a baby!" Jean squealed as she wrapped her arms around her husband excitedly while Scott merely laughed at her

"Hold on, hun. We're not quite there yet… but we can start trying… like how about now?" Scott suggested.

It was only split second before Jean's lips were on his as the two finally tried for the dream that they both have had since they first met all those years ago.

-xoxo-

He tossed and turned for the fiftieth time that night. He shut his eyes and tried to force sleep upon himself, but it was useless though. For no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The taste of her lips was still on his. He could still smell the arousing perspiration of her body. He could still feel her heart beat as rapidly as his.

And then he couldn't help but remember their first night together.

_The walls were closing in on them as she clung to him. She clung to him for dear life as her claustrophobia overcame her strength and will. He held her tightly as he soothingly told her, "It's okay, darlin. Everythin's fine. This is all an illusion."_

_She tried to believe his words desperately but she was scared. She could feel the walls closing in on her; she could feel the entrapment that this 'illusion' was providing. _

_"Logan, I'm scared." She whimpered as she tried to get a hold herself. _

_"It's okay, darlin'. It's okay." He cooed soothingly. _

_"How do you know this isn't real?" She asked him frantically. _

_"I just do. 'Ro, trust me?" He requested as he stared into her frightful big brown eyes. God, she's beautiful, he thought._

_She looked into his eyes and instead of being the cold eyes that they usually were, this time his eyes were only soft and tender. "I always do, Logan. I always do." She told him. _

_The walls suddenly stopped moving as Ororo found herself still holding on to Logan tightly in what seemed to have been a cave. They stayed like that for a few moments before Logan finally said, "This feels right, 'Ro. This has always felt right."_

_She looked up at him and only saw truth in his eyes. "I want you, Logan. I've always wanted you." _

Stop it! Just stop it! His mind demanded as he tried to shut the images out of his head. She doesn't want you, and she made it clear. It meant nothing, he tried to convince himself. Forget the way she looked that night, forget how soft her skin felt, forget the way she taste, it's over!

Logan let out a frustrated growl as he got up. He was experiencing so many different emotions and many of them were new to him. He didn't know how to express them, he didn't know how to repress them, and he was completely lost. Deciding that he desperately needed a drink, he stomped over to his door and whipped it open.

He found a pair of unsure cerulean eyes staring right at him. Her head dropped slightly as if she was almost embarrassed to be standing there in her rose-coloured nightgown.

"Logan, I…" She began but he interrupted her as he pressed his ravenous lips against hers. He lifted her into his arms as their kiss ran more deep and greedy. He carried her into his room and promptly closed the door behind him.

-xoxo-

"Thought de petite would never fall asleep… had t' read four books t'him before he even began t'close his eyes…" Remy explained himself as he walked through their bedroom door. Immediately he stopped mid-way in his explanation while his eyes popped out at the sight before him. His jaw dropped as drool flowed over the edge of his mouth.

"Like what ya see, sugah?" Rogue drawled in a heavier Southern accent for the effect. Dressed in a lacy red number, she laid seductively in the middle of a rose petal covered bed.

It took Remy about a second to find his senses, and took another second for him to pounce on his fiancé. Pressing his lips against hers, she drew him in deeper as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Probing her mouth intensely with that oh-so-experienced tongue of his, he helped out her nimble fingers with undoing the button of his shirt. Caught on the last button, Remy was about to just rip it off his muscular body, when she pulled back and said, "Don't ya dare ruin the shirt. Ah paid a lot for it."

Rolling his eyes, he shut her up by forcing his lips on hers once more, and she didn't seem to mind shown by the purring that escaped from her. Finally able to undo the last button, he quickly lost his shirt while her hands went straight to the buckle of his pants. Releasing her legs from around his waist, he quickly slipped out of his pants and became a butt naked Cajun within mere minutes of entering the room.

As swift as he had undressed himself, he began working on his soon-to-be wife. As tantalizing as her racy red lingerie was, Remy couldn't wait any longer than to take it off of her. Being as skillful as his reputation had always insisted, Rogue found herself naked with seconds after her fiancé. A little bit more time spent on foreplay, and down to business he went.

Her breathing got heavier as his movements became rapider. She was pressed up against his hard rock body as passionate sweat drenched them both. She murmured his name over and over again as grunts of ecstasy escaped his lips with the occasional 'chere'.

It was no surprise that Remy Lebeau was in a complete state of bliss at the moment while he was receiving the long awaited homecoming that his fiancée had rightfully promised him.

-xoxo-

The morning came and it was a dreary one. Rain was pouring down hard on Manhattan, and Elizabeth couldn't help but think that the sky was crying for her. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, and yet she wouldn't let herself cry in front of him. The last thing she needed was for him to see her weep. He was still sleeping in the bedroom while she was in the living room, lying on the couch and staring out the window.

All morning, she had just been thinking about the night before and the words that were said. She didn't regret telling him that she loved him. She just couldn't believe the pain she felt when he didn't say those words back. Even worse, he completely withdrew from her as if she was a total stranger. She blinked back the tears as she continued to let the heavens cry fro her.

His soft footsteps could be heard from behind but she didn't turn around to face him. She continued to stare out the window.

"Betsy?" He inquired quietly.

She didn't give him a response for she feared that she would break down if she turned around and faced him. He didn't make a move to get closer to her though. Instead, he made sure he kept his distance.

"Betsy?" He questioned again.

"What?" She asked, still refusing to look at him.

"I think we need to talk." Warren said.

"Talk then." She bluntly told him and although it sounded cold, she had to use a lot of effort to keep her voice from quivering.

"Will you just please look at me?" He requested.

She blinked back her tears and somehow found the strength within her to turn around and face him. He saw her watery hurt eyes, and he looked away. He couldn't bring himself to look at her knowing that he was the one who caused the pain.

"I do as you say and you can't even bring yourself to look at me. Warren, I'm the one who's hurt right now. Not you. I told you I loved you, and fine, maybe you didn't have to say it back, but you didn't have to treat me the way you did…as if I was some sort of disease. All I did was offer my love. That was it. I wasn't expecting you to do the same." She explained as angry tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I just didn't know what to say. That's all." Warren clarified.

"What did you want from me, Warren? What did you expect out of this relationship? I thought this is what you had eventually wanted from me… from us. That night after the lounge… you said you wanted to 'protect each other with everything we have, heart, body and soul.' [1] Did you just say all that to get me in bed? Was this whole thing just some sort of a game, meaningless sex and then get the hell out as soon as things get too serious? Can you tell me what you wanted because I obviously don't bloody know?!" Betsy cried in an angry rant, while the tears fell uncontrollably now.

"I…don't know, Bets. I don't know anything anymore. Things are just moving so fast. I just think we need a break from each other." Warren said slowly, as he ran a hand through his golden locks while avoiding her eyes.

"It's not a break you want. You want to break up permanently. Just say it. I offer you my love and you show me that I wasn't worth more than a two cents whore on the streets to you. I'll pack my stuff." Betsy angrily spat out as she headed towards the bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase out of the closet as she threw her things in there hastily. He followed her into the bedroom but he didn't stop her.

She zipped up the suitcase in a matter of minutes and grabbed her coat. She walked to the entrance of the penthouse suite and once again he followed her, yet with no intentions on stopping her.

"Betsy, I…" He began but couldn't finish for he didn't know what to say.

She looked at him as the irrepressible tears came streaming down. "Don't say anything. You've already said enough by your actions."

And with those words, Elizabeth Braddock left the Worthington suite with a sadness that consumed her whole body, mind, and soul, for she was left with nothing but a broken heart.

----------------------------

[1] Uncanny X-Men 319… ahh, the good ol' days before Warren became a pedophile.


	5. Harder it pours

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm back from camping, and man, did I miss my bed! My sweet comfortable warm bed with the fluffy pillows and blanket. Don't get me wrong, camping was fun, but when you don't have a mat in your tent and your sleeping basically on rocks… it's easy to miss home so much. I had to sleep on my arm one night, and the rocks just dug into the skin… and the next two days I felt as if I had gotten a really painful shot! Not to mention, I think my friends are the worse people to go camping with. We left food out all over the place… I was surprised a bear didn't come eat us. Man… good times good times =) Anywho, I'm trying to update this story as fast as I can so I can get to a new chapter. Didn't do anything to this chapter except re-word things here and there. So.. I believe there are four more chapters to go until something new. And, oh yeah, I saw one of the best movies yesterday. It's called **Garden State**, and I highly recommend to everyone! But with all that aside, read, review, and enjoy!

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 5**

The sun hid behind the dark grey clouds as the rain poured violently. No matter though as Rogue sighed contently while continuing to snuggle with her fiancée. The previous night had been blissful and one would think that she would be tired from all that 'activity', but in actuality, she felt extremely energetic. Hell, I could probably go another few rounds right now, she admitted to herself. But I won't spoil him, she thought giddily.

Remy slowly woke up and when he finally adjusted his eyes to the dim light, she greeted, "G'mornin' sugah."

He smiled, pulled her closer into his arms and said. "G'mornin' chere."

"So was last night worth the wait?" She asked him coyly.

He chuckled and responded. "Definitely."

"Just think, Remy, we're gonna be man and wife soon." She murmured.

He smiled and said. "Sometimes I don' t'ink dat I can wait nine mont's t'be man and wife."

"Mmm…Nine MONTHS?!?" Rogue exclaimed as the realization hit her. She sprung up and out of his embrace.

"What de hell are y' doin', Rogue?" He asked as he stared at his fiancée who had already started dressing in a massive hurry.

"Remy, nine months! The weddin's in nine months! Ah still havta find a caterer, a dress, bridesmaid dresses, tux for ya, Jeremy and the groomsmen, a cake, flowers, a photographer…. There's so much to do!" She cried frantically.

He laughed and said, "Well it ain't like y're gonna get it all done in one day."

"Ah'm glad that ya're finding this so amusing. At least it tells me that ah'm the only who cares about this wedding." Rogue huffed and shot a glare at Remy.

Immediately, Remy's smiling face turned into a confused one. He knew he was stepping on thin ice; and he really didn't want to say anything stupid since he was hoping for a repeat of their show for later that night. Thinking quickly, he got out of bed, slipped on his boxers and walked over to the already dressed Rogue. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her luscious lips.

"Mmm… what was that for swamp rat?" A very pleased Rogue asked.

"For being de most incredible femme, un homme could ever ask for." He told her.

"Hmm… fine. Ah won't pick a fight then. But ah do want ya t'help with this wedding." Rogue told him.

"O'course I wouldn't want it any ot'er way!" He agreed.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at his sudden eagerness, but figured she might as well take what she could get and hold him to his consensus. "Well, there's still a lot of stuff to do today in this god awful weather. And ah still have an early class t'teach this mornin'. Ya think ya can handle your son by yourself?" Rogue asked him.

"It's mon fils! O'course, I can handle 'im." He responded confidently.

"Ah do mean that ah want him t'eat a good healthy breakfast, which means absolutely no fast food! Plus, he needs t' brush his teeth, and he missed his bath yesterday so ya must bathe him too. And try t'do something with that hair of his. It just gets more tangled every day. Gets it from you, no doubt." Rogue instructed.

"D'accord. I'd be on it right away." He responded.

"Fine, Ah'm gonna go shower and then head off t'the Institute." Rogue said.

"Shower?" Remy inquired, as he made suggestive looks to his fiancée.

She scowled at him for his perverted facial expressions. He put up both of his hands and looked at her innocently. "Just askin' chere."

"Ya better be." She responded.

"But if y' need a hand for y' back or somet'ing, Remy be more t'an happy t' help." He proposed.

"Ah think ah'll be fine, sugah. On any other day ah might take ya up on that offer but there is just too much t' do today and we both know that ya would only make me waste more time." She replied.

"Can't argue with dat one. But maybe when you come home, Remy can draw a nice bath and cook somet'ing special up…" He murmured as he buried his head in the side of her neck and proceeded to leave little kisses. She succumbed to his sweet lips for a few moments before she pulled away from him.

"And that is precisely the reason why ya won't be helping me in the shower." She pointed out.

"Mornin'! J'remy hungy!" A cheery voice declared from the doorway.

"'K, baby boy. Papa's gonna get ya something t' eat while Momma showers." Rogue told her son.

"D'accord, Momma." Jeremy replied and walked over to his father while Rogue went to get herself washed up in the bathroom.

Remy lifted up his son in his arms, and gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek with which Jeremy squealed and tried to push his father's puckering lips away. "Papa! Stop! HUNGY!" The boy cried again.

"Papa be hungry too… hungry for some little green eyed boy. Yummy!" Remy replied and pretended to take bites out of his son. Jeremy squealed in laughter as he struggled within his father's arms and finally he won as he slipped down and out of his arms. Jeremy ran out of the room while his father chased him around the house, and thus it was just another normal day in the blue little house with the white picket fence.

-xoxo-

He walked up to her door and knocked lightly on it. No response came as he stood and waited patiently. After a few minutes, he knocked on it again, this time a little harder. Once more, no response came and he began to worry for she had been cooped up in her room for the past five days. She barely left her room and when she did for meals or bathroom breaks, she looked like a mess. It was rather uncharacteristic of her since this was Elizabeth Braddock after all. She was perhaps the toughest X-Woman and she always held a high stance on showing any sort of emotion that could be considered weak. She made a point to show that she was anything but weak.

But then again, she never had her heart broken before.

Robert Drake sighed as he wondered what his friend Warren had done to her. The two of them had always had an unstable relationship. They have gone through so much together yet, from an outsider's perspective, Bobby always thought that the two of them seemed to always be afraid of communicating with each other, as if they feared one would think less of the other somehow. He knocked on the door lightly again and he waited patiently.

On the other side of the door, Betsy was lying on her side in bed and gazing out the window. The rain had begun pouring again and she had stopped crying. Every time it rained, she stopped crying for she just let the rain cry for her. It has been five days and he hadn't called. He hadn't even been around to the Institute.

_He didn't want her._

It was as simple as that and she didn't understand how things had gone so wrong. She thought that she was ready to take the next step with him. She loved him and she wanted him to know. No more taking baby-steps, she was sick of playing those games. She wanted him to know she loved him and she had thought he felt the same way, but obviously he didn't. Yes, she was angry with him for treating her like this, for rejecting her love so easily as if it was worth nothing. But then, she realized she wasn't angry with only him, she was disappointed in herself as well. She had always held her guard up and she knew how important it was to know who to trust and who not to. This principle was what her self-discipline and training was based on, but then she met him.

She was cautious at first and she kept him out for as long as her will was able to do so. But he managed to slip through the crack and she was foolish enough to fall in love with him. She rolled over as she covered her face with her right hand. How could I have been so stupid, she wondered.

**_knock knock_**

She groaned as she glared at the door. She wished whoever was on the other side would just go away. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

**_knock knock_**

"Go away." She finally spoke up.

"Betsy? Are you okay? It's Bobby." A reply came.

"I'm fine. Go away." She requested again.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see for myself that you're okay." He persisted.

"Why won't you just go away?" She asked annoyingly.

"Because I care about you and we're friends, and friends just don't ditch friends when they clearly need a friend at the moment." He answered wordily.

A slight smile came across Betsy's gorgeous porcelain face upon hearing Bobby's response, but nonetheless, she still groaned while getting out of bed. She pulled a robe over her X-Men customized blue sweat pants and t-shirt. She stomped over to the door and opened it wide. "I'm fine so goodbye." She said and was about to close the door. However, his hand reached out and stopped the door from closing on him.

"What do you want with me?" She asked irritably.

"I want you to cheer up." He answered and gave her a bright smile.

"And what is there to be so cheery about?" She scowled.

"Well, that's true since it is raining outside, but guess what I put aside for rainy days?" He asked.

"An umbrella." She scoffed.

"No, money for a movie. C'mon, Betsy. Let's go watch a movie in town. And afterwards, I'll treat you to all the ice cream you can eat at Baskins Robbins." He proposed.

Her face softened at his kind gesture but she really didn't want to see people at the moment so she declined nicely. "That's sweet of you, hon, but I think I'll have to pass. I just don't feel up to it."

"Betsy, I don't know what happened between you and Warren and frankly, it's none of my business, but from experience I know nothing can take the pain away better for a few hours than some gory movie accompanied by a bucket of rocky road ice cream. So what do you say? It is my treat after all, and trust me, that rarely happens." He offered again.

The idea of watching a bunch of people die a horrible gruesome death and eating a bucket of rocky road ice cream suddenly became tempting to Betsy. It may be strange to some people, but it made complete sense to women who had ever had their heart broken. It would be wholly therapeutic. She smiled a little wider for Bobby, and said, "Okay. You're on. But I want to watch something where it's all blood. No lovey dovey crap." She told him.

"You got it, Ms. Braddock. Grab your stuff, and let's go." Bobby instructed.

"It's going to take me a little longer than that. Give me a few minutes." She told him, closed the door and went to make herself look presentable in public. Although, a smile was still on Bobby's face, he sighed slightly for he knew that a few minutes to a woman was at least thirty minutes in reality.

-xoxo-

The weather goddess was embracing the natural elements, as she stayed afloat in the middle of the pouring rain. She was drenched from head to toe; her usual flowing white hair was a dull platinum as it molded with her head and upper body; and her uniform clung to her body even more with the help of the water. She did this occasionally when it rained and most of the time it was because she needed to think. The rain always helped somewhat, but today it would prove otherwise.

For the past two weeks, she had been in a state of confusion caused by the confliction of her desire and her rationality. She had visited Logan's room almost every night of the past two weeks and if she didn't show up to his room, he found his way to hers. She knew what they were doing was wrong because she knew that something that felt that good cannot possibly be right. Not to mention all her doubts and insecurities flooded her mind. She didn't know what she wanted or didn't want. She did another twirl and landed back on the roof, next to the window that led to her bedroom in the attic.

She entered her room and summoned a gust of wind that dried her off from head to toe. She slipped out of her uniform and walked to her closet to grab a nightgown.

"Ready for me already, darlin?" A husky voice asked from the door.

She turned around to face her lover and didn't know whether to smile or scowl at him. She opted for the latter option and glared at him. He became confused at her unexpected response and he asked, "What's wrong?"

She didn't know how to answer for she wasn't even sure herself what was wrong so she chose not to say anything. This concerned him and he took a few steps to approach her. When he was beside her, he placed a hand on her side with which she recoiled from his touch. She walked away from him and requested strongly. "Don't touch me."

Logan was beyond confused now. She had never treated him so coldly before. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

She ran a distressed hand over her face and just responded. "Please get out."

"Let's talk about this…" He began.

"Please, just get out." She requested again. He looked at her with disappointment and confusion but eventually obliged to her demand. He left the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, tears of confusion trickled down her face as she continued to find a nightgown to slip on.

-xoxo-

She waited in anticipation, as her eyes remained focused on the hands of the clock. Just five more minutes, she told herself. Only five more minutes, Jean Grey told herself again. Scott and her have been trying for a baby for the past month and she was waiting for the pregnancy test that was sitting in her bathroom to tell her whether she was pregnant or not. She smiled at the thought of the bar telling her she was pregnant.

Finally the hand struck twelve and she made a mad dash into the bathroom. She picked up the bar and looked at it. Her lips widened at what she saw and a joyous scream could be heard throughout the mansion.

-xoxo-

He took off his apron and grabbed the bucket of champagne. He walked to the dining room and set the bucket down. The lights were dimmed as he set up the romantic dinner that she so rightfully deserved for an intense month of planning the wedding. They had been overwhelmed with the thousands of choices of flowers, cakes, and décor. They hadn't even begun on the tux and wedding dress search but he knew that it would be extremely frustrating once they get to that part, especially for him since he would have to endure the infamous question of whether or not she had gained weight. He sighed and realized that no answer would ever be the right answer for that question.

He took a handful of rose petals and sprinkled it all around the table and floor. He, then, took a lighter and started lighting the candles in the middle of the table. Suddenly he heard a loud slam of the door and he knew she was home. He went to greet her at the front door but what he found was a scowling Rogue.

She glared at him and asked bitterly. "Where's Jeremy?"

His eyes widened as he answered. "He's wit' Kurt. What's wrong, chere?"

She scowled at him and then finally replied angrily. "Ah can't marry ya!"

* * *


	6. And another one joins the drama

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** And the drama ensues… this story is such a soap opera. It is, it really is. Though, it'll never be as crazy as Days of Our Lives… the dead are not dead and are on an island? And what the heck? Patrick's gonna deliver Jen's baby on a cliff… what is up with that?? How I miss Days… screw Olympics… bring back my crazy soap. Oh… I'm gonna plug the movie '**Garden State'**. Please see if you can. It's positively one the best movies I have ever seen. Actually, that's raising all your expectations by too much… it sucks ass. Now that your expectations have lower significantly, please go see it so you will be blown away by the beauty of it. Oh yes… and one more thing.. I want to lick whip cream off Hugh Jackman's body in X-2 or Swordfish…

**Kitsu Lebeau:** Though it was a short review, I appreciated it nonetheless! (muah) **Ishandahalf:** I'm a total city slicker too… despite all that fun.. I really really wanted to go home to my warm comfy bed. I'm not made for the outdoors. LOL… I love how you concluded that everyone is stupid. Now, do me a favour, my dear. Tell me when you are going to update next so I will read the last two chapters in time. Sorry, I've been consumed with craziness lately! Let me know though, I don't want to lagging again! I hate slow people… like myself! **Star-of-Chaos:** (hands an umbrella to you), don't want to get covered in shit either ;P **TheDreamerLady:** Aren't you just the sweetest? Seriously, I'm really grateful for your loyalty! I shall do my best just for you with every update my leader! (salutes you). And yes… Remy only has perverted facial expressions… my favorite kind! **Aro:** Alright, since you can't remember why… here's the next update. And I mean it when I tell you not to take down 'Choices'! I LIKE IT! **SickmindedSucker:** I'm sure you remembered by now.. but if not, just scrolled down. It's right there.. and you'll be like 'oh yeah.. of course I remember now!" **ROMY-4-EVA:** LoL.. yes, I knew you would remember. Now, I'm sure everyone else will too ;p **Ludi:** Spanking? Dirty Ludi! So dirty… ;P And when you said you would go smash Warren's jaw… had me in fits on end! I loved that line.. heck, I'd smash his jaw too… or burn his house down… I mean, fire is so pretty… But anywho, well… the characters get more messed up in this chapter. Bear with me here… 0o **Slickboy444:** I shall continue writing this because I remember making a certain promise to a certain someone… I think it was you! Don't worry, I won't give up… hopefully I'll have a new chapter by the beginning of next week. But don't hold me to it! I have a horrible habit of procrastination! **Demiducky25: **But does Logan really care about her or is it all just sex? Really now? And… how can you marry someone who isn't… actually, scrolled down to read that part ;P

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 6**

"What do y' mean you can't marry me? Don't you want to anymore?" Remy asked, completely shocked by her outburst. All he felt at the moment was completely and utter bewilderment at her sudden change of heart. He had thought that marriage was what they had coveted for so long. This was what they owed to their son. This was what would bind their love for eternity, so how could she possibly cast it aside as if it wasn't worth anything, he wondered.

She glared at him as the humiliation brought on by earlier events was still felt by her. She pointed her finger at him in accusation and cried, "Of course ah wanna marry ya! Ya stupid swamp rat!"

He heaved a sigh of relief as he approached her cautiously but she retreated from his outreached arms. "Don't touch me!" She cried. He withdrew his hands and was completely flabbergasted.

"What's wrong den?" He asked for he was more confused than ever. He didn't know what could possibly stand in their way of matrimony.

"What's wrong? Ah'll tell ya what's wrong! Have ya ever thought, just once, Remy, just once, that when ya ask someone t'marry ya, that ya will actually be free t'get married??" She exclaimed.

"Oh no…" He muttered as he realized what she was talking about. Rogue became more infuriated with him when she heard his response.

"Oh no! Is that all ya have t' say?? Dammit, REMY! What the hell is wrong wit' ya? Did ya know how embarrassing it was when ah walked down t' city hall t' learn how t' apply for a marriage license and have that man snicker at me and told me that ya are already married? Ya had so many goddamn years to divorce her and ya actually had the audacity to ask me to marry ya when ya are still married to her?? Let me tell ya now that ah ain't into that polygamy shit!" She cried angrily.

"It'll be fine, chere. Remy'll get a divorce from Belle. Everything will be fine." He tried to console her and calm her down but she continued to glare at him.

"Right…do ya really think she's just going to bend over and let ya marry me? She will never give up on ya that easily! Dammit! And she hates me to death…there is no way in hell that she would step aside so ya can marry me. We might as well call the wedding off now!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Non! Non! Non! Remy'll solve dis. Just calm down." He requested. In a split second he was by her side and had his arms wrapped around her although she put up a good fight to resist his embrace. Finally, her anger subsided a bit as she became disappointed rather than mad.

"It's just that ah love ya, Remy and ah wanna us t'be a family. A family that we both never had but always wanted…and our son…" She murmured into his chest and he could feel his shirt getting wet by her tears. He felt like a complete idiot for being responsible for this whole mess. Then again, it was easy to forget that he was married when he had been legally separated from Belle for so long, hadn't seen his wife in years, and not to mention, they never even had any sort of relationship close to what constituted a marriage. Yet, despite all the excuses, he knew he was still undoubtedly responsible for the mess. Something in him should have reminded him that he had to divorce his first wife before he could get married again.

"Je suis desole, Rogue. It's just dat I don't love Belle, we never even lived one day o' married life t'gether and I know dat is no excuse t'me not remembering dat I am married before I ask y' to marry me, but understand dat I will get a divorce from her. We're not breaking our wedding date, we're keeping everyt'ing de same and Remy'll get a divorce from her. Everyt'ing will be fine." He explained while he stroked her back comfortingly.

Rogue lifted her head to meet his eyes and asked simply, "Promise?"

He kissed the top of her head and confirmed, "Promise."

-xoxo-

"'Ro? We need to talk." Logan requested after he knocked on her door. There was no response though and so he knocked harder this time. "Please, 'Ro, we really need to talk. I don't understand why you've been giving me the cold shoulder for the past two weeks. What did I do?" He asked, as he was already confused beyond reason.

Inside the room, Ororo was lying on the floor with all the windows opened as the cool early spring air breezed in. Her eyes were closed as she embraced the chill. She heard him on the other side of the door but she didn't know how to answer him. She wasn't even sure why she had treated him the way she did for the past two weeks. Things weren't making sense to her and perhaps, maybe that was the reason why they couldn't continue their relationship, although it wasn't much of a relationship and was more of a casual sex thing between the two. Maybe that was what was bothering her; that she knew it could never be deeper than sex. That she could never be what he wanted. She was only there to satisfy his sexual needs and nothing more. A tear trickled down her face as the realization hit her. She was only his whore. That was all she would ever be.

"'Ro? Please. We need to talk about this." He requested again. Finally the door swung open and all he could see were her teary sad blue eyes. He wanted to hold her and make the tears go away but he was too stunned to do anything.

She looked at him and could feel that her heart got heavier. If only things could just work out. If only he wanted me for everything I am and not just my body, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" He asked at last.

She blinked back the tears and held her head high. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. There's nothing to talk about." She responded.

"There is. What have we become? Don't you want this anymore?" He asked with such intensity in his eyes that she had never seen such emotion in him before. Maybe he does feel it, maybe he does, she began to think but then she realized what he had just ask her and her hopes were dashed once again. When he said 'this', he meant 'sex', and that was all there was to it.

"No. I don't, Logan. I don't want this anymore. I want so much more that this but that can never happen. I'm sorry. It's better this way for both of us." She explained softly and she recoiled back into her room before he could say another word.

Logan was completely speechless. Could she possibly feel the way he did for her, he questioned. All this time he had thought she didn't want anything deeper than sex with him. She made it a point to keep their affair a secret. She made it a point to not even be near him in public. He had thought she was ashamed of him and was embarrassed to be with him. He always wanted more than that though and the only reason why he even went along with her whole pretense was to please her and hold on to something of her, even if it was something that was a lot less than what he desired.

He raised his hand to knock on the door again, but then withdrew from it. It was ridiculous to think that maybe she did want him more than just for the physical, that maybe she could possibly 'love' him the way he loved her. It was absolutely ridiculous because who could ever love a beast like him. So all that was left to do was for him to turn around and walk away, and that was exactly what he did.

-xoxo-

Jean was sitting on the examining table in the medical lab with Scott by her side while they waited patiently for Hank to show up. They both had big huge smiles on their faces and it was because of the obvious; they were having their first child together. Things couldn't get better for them at this point. Everything was perfect.

"Well, how are my soon-to-be parents doing today?" A cheery deep voice asked from the entrance.

"Very well, Hank. Extremely well. Actually… no wait…Perfect. Simply perfect." Jean replied brightly.

Hank smiled at the two. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed for his two oldest and closest friends. He had known them since they were all just mere adolescents trying to find a place in a world that hated them for what they couldn't control, and what they had found was a family with each other. So, he couldn't be happier for them that they were finally embarking on the next chapter of their lives they so rightfully deserve after so many years of enduring obstacles that had stood in their way.

"Marvelous to hear, my dear. Let's get on with the check-up, shall we?" Hank suggested as he put on his lab coat.

"Couldn't begin any sooner." Scott murmured and he squeezed his wife's hand to show his support.

Hank began the regular check-up and after ten minutes, he smiled brightly and said. "Well, everything seems to be looking fine. The pregnancy is coming along nicely, just have to get through the first trimester and everything should be fine."

"Well, we're half-way there." Jean commented warmly as the smile on her face got wider, if that was humanly possible.

"Just seven and half more months to go, so brace yourself. Hmm…well, it's too early to make out an actual image of the fetus, but how would you two like to hear the heartbeat?" Hank asked.

"We would love to!" Scott said eagerly, while Jean nodded her head in agreement.

"I thought you two would enjoy the idea. Let me set up the ultrasound." He said and proceeded to do so. As soon as the machine was set up, he placed a gel on Jean's stomach with which it stirred a giggle out of her for the feeling was quite cold. Then he placed the probe on her stomach and scanned for the image of the baby. The beating of the baby's heart could be heard throughout the room and Jean and Scott both had the most joyous expressions on their faces. However, Hank's facial features were completely opposite of theirs. His eyebrows furrowed in distress and his lips were curved down in a frown. Jean noticed their blue doctor's worried appearance and she immediately became worried herself.

"What's wrong, Hank?" She asked in an almost frantic tone although she tried her best to remain calm.

"Actually, I'm not positive at the moment, just let me run a few tests, Jean." He responded and began to run a series of tests on her. Scott gripped his wife's hand in support as he could feel the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. After a few more minutes, Hank's face remained grim as his fears were confirmed.

"Hank, what's wrong? It is the baby?" Scott questioned.

"Please, Hank. Tell us what's wrong." Jean pleaded as tears of uncertainty and fear started to fall down her cheeks.

"There might be a chance that you might not be able to carry the baby to term." He told them hesitantly.

The married couple gasped at the news and Jean immediately asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong with the baby?"

"You might be having an ectopic pregnancy. It's not that rare in the present day and everything should be fine, but there is a much bigger risk for you that you might lose the baby. I cannot be certain and I will definitely try my best to ensure that it won't happen. We'll have to have regular frequent appointments and I will do all I can to ensure that the baby will be okay, but I have to warn you in advance that you will not be having an easy pregnancy and that there is a higher chance that you could miscarry." Hank explained.

Jean began bursting into tears while Scott tried to console her by wrapping his arms protectively around her. "I don't wanna lose the baby, Scott. I can't lose the baby." She sobbed as she held on to him tightly.

"We're not going to lose the baby, Jeanie. I have faith that we won't. It's going to be okay, my love. Everything will be okay." He cooed soothingly, however, he didn't quite believe his own words.

-xoxo-

Warren held a bouquet of red roses as he entered the Xavier Institute. It had been a month and a half since he had been here. It had been a month and a half since he had seen her. It had been a month and a half too long. He sighed as he recalled the last month and a half without her. The days were undoubtedly gloomier, his life had felt lonelier, and his heart felt emptier. He didn't know why he treated her the way he did, but he was ready to make amends. At least, he was convinced he was.

He wandered to the stairs that led up to her room. Nervousness ran through his entire body for he was scared that she would reject him. He wouldn't blame her if she did though, after the way he had treated her, that was what he deserved. Clear and simple, he had been a jackass and jackasses don't get the good when all they had done were bad. He walked up to her open door and peered in. She wasn't around and he sighed again. His nerves were really getting to him, and if he had to wait any longer he was sure that he would back out.

He walked back down the stairs and went to the common room of the mansion. He heard her laughter and his heart began beating rapidly. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh, and he was merely reminded of how beautiful her laugh sounded. His paced increased significantly for all he wanted at the moment was to see her, to hold her, to feel her.

When he reached the entrance of the common room, he stopped in his tracks. The television was on and featured some sort of cartoon that Warren didn't recognize. She sat on the couch laughing while she poked him. Him as in Bobby, who was also teasing her by poking her side too. They looked as if they were having a ball and didn't even realize that he was in the room. His face fell with disappointment, as it was clear that she didn't want him - that she didn't need him.

He turned around and walked away so they wouldn't catch him there, but he wasn't quick enough. "Hey! War! What's up, buddy?" Bobby's cheery voice asked him. Warren's face tightened at the sound of his 'friend' but he managed to put on a pleasant and relaxed expression before he turned around to face the two.

"Not much, here for the dance lesson actually." Warren responded as coolly as possible. He looked over at Betsy who quickly looked away. Her expression was completely opposite from what it had been minutes earlier. He watched her face become sad and uncomfortable. Maybe she still feels the same way, maybe she still loves me, he thought to himself.

"Speaking of dance lesson, let's go, Bobby. Be my partner, right?" Betsy asked Bobby. The uncomfortable Iceman shifted his eyes from Warren and back to Betsy. He shrugged and responded. "Whatever you want, Bets."

She forced a fake confident smile and grabbed Bobby's hand. "C'mon, let's go then." She requested and dragged him out of the room and passed Warren without a glance. Bobby gave a sympathetic look to Warren before he followed her to the parlour room.

Warren looked down at the roses that were still in his hands. He walked over the wastebasket and threw them in there before he went to join the others in the parlour room.

-xoxo-

"The key to the waltz is keeping your posture straight and dancing with grace and poise." The instructor explained as he waved his arm to emphasize his point. A few of the mutants rolled their eyes at the flamboyantly dressed man, but they were already there and could not leave without feeling the wrath of Rogue, something that would most likely hurt a lot since Rogue had spent so many hours trying to rearrange everyone's schedule so they could all be here. The dance lesson was an idea of Rogue's since she wanted an old fashioned waltz at her wedding reception and she wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

"Okay, face your partners. Men, place your left hand right below the shoulder blade of the woman and take their left hand into your right. Women, place your right hand on the man's left arm. Make sure that both of you have your backs straight and the man should be the one to lead." The instructor explained.

Rogue looked up at Remy with the brightest smile and he returned the sentiment. He held her comfortably in her arms and bent down for a quick kiss. Things had settled down between the two of them after the whole 'him being still married' incident. He had filed for divorce earlier this morning and the future was looking bright for them once again.

Jean was of course in her husband's arms. Scott held her protectively and it was obvious the two had been under a lot of strain with the news of the baby, but they both wanted to try to make the best of the situation and could only pray that everything was going to be fine. The rest of the team didn't know about their dilemma, and for now they were going to keep it that way for once the news was out, the situation would become more real than both were willing to face.

Logan glanced across the room and growled bitterly. He wasn't even dancing but Rogue still forced him to be there. His eyes were fixed on Ororo who was partnered up with Kurt. It should be him that had her in his arms, he thought bitterly.

Warren held an over excited Jubilee in his arms as his eyes were focused on Bobby and Betsy. He should be the one holding Betsy, she belonged to him, he thought resentfully. Then he realized that it wasn't true. She never belonged to him, she didn't belong to anyone, but he sure as hell wished she was in his arms though.

"You know you should totally just apologize to her. She misses you." Jubilee piped up.

Warren looked down at her and had the confused look in his eyes that seemed to say that he didn't even realize that she was there in the first place. When his head registered what the young teenager had said, he responded. "That's probably not true. She looks pretty happy with Drake over there."

"Pfft. Well if you're gonna have that attitude, maybe you don't deserve her." Jubilee scoffed.

"Maybe you're right." Warren murmured in agreement.

The dance lesson lasted for an hour while some couples were having a lot of success while others were struggling quite a bit. Kurt and Ororo seemed to floating across the room, but that might have been because of Ororo's manipulation of the air. Kitty and Piotr got an angry outburst from the instructor for they didn't dance together at all, well at least Kitty didn't dance. She had her feet on Piotr's big feet and he did all the work while carrying her with him. Bobby seemed to be having a tough time for he was convinced that he was born with two left feet. So, Betsy's feet were certainly feeling sore. Warren and Jubilee were doing fine since Warren knew how to waltz ever since he was a kid due to his mother's insistence that he learned a gentlemanly art such as the waltz. Scott and Jean were having trouble at first but seemed to be getting the hang of it by the end of the lesson. And for the bride and groom to be, they were having a marvelous time with Rogue adding a little sassiness into the dance with the swaying of her hips, and Remy adding a little spice of his own by opting to keep his hand much lower down her back although much to the disapproval of the instructor.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting lesson to say the least. Hmm…everyone seems to be doing quite well, although a few of you do need to work on it." He said and directed the last sentence to Bobby who blushed sheepishly. "But the two best dancers that I have seen so far would have to be Mr. Worthington and Ms. Braddock, so if you two could please come out and demonstrate the perfect waltz, it would definitely be of a benefit to everyone." The instructor requested.

Warren stepped into the middle of the room as he silently thanked the instructor. Betsy's feet seemed to have glued to the floor for she didn't make any actions to move. So, Bobby helped her along by pushing her into the middle of the room, which earned Bobby a glare from her. She walked reluctantly in front of Warren who took her in his arms.

He relished at the feeling of having her in his arms again. He didn't realize how much he had missed the sensation of her touch. Betsy savoured the feeling of his arms around her as well. At that very moment, the only thing she wanted was for him to never let go. They danced extremely well together and with the utmost grace and poise.

Everyone around them marveled at how well they moved and many of them wondered why they had broken up in the first place. After the music ended, Warren still held Betsy firmly in his arms. It was as if everyone else around him didn't exist and he was only there with her and her alone. She looked up into his eyes with an almost desperate hope.

"Betsy…I…" He began.

"What do we have here? An old country square dance?" A sarcastic voice interrupted him and rang throughout the parlour room. The moment was broken between Betsy and him as she escaped from his embrace. He felt his heart drop with disappointment again as he turned to glare at the woman who had rudely interrupted his one chance.

His glare was met with a sadistic smirk by Emma Frost.

* * *


	7. Here we go again

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Wow, I've updated again. Like I said, I just want to get this story back on track so I could care less about reviews… and I shall update as fast as I possibly can… or something like that. Just to let those who are following my other stories. **Breaking the Habit **will be updated by tonight (hopefully), and I'll get cracking on **Shouldn't Be So Hard** and hopefully have a new chapter by next week. No promises though. So, everyone read, re-familiarize yourselves with the story, and most importantly enjoy!

**Ish:** AHAH! I did it… I'm not that slow.. well, yes, I am slow. Please don't blame… it's a medical condition and this prescribed marijuana just ain't helping :p **TheDreamerLady:** you're so kooky! Simply love it my dear. You have such spunk… what a great leader ;P **Ludi:** Yes, hun, you should be ashamed of yourself. Fine… sure, these chapters were written a long time ago, and all I have to do is edit 'em… but you should still be ashamed with your updating speed… now, umm.. update? Okay, fine too much for me to ask. I know I know. I love dancing too! Let's go dancing and boogie on down! (boogies around the room) Oh.. and I haven't been sleeping.. you've been sleeping… I'll e-mail you about more ideas of our much anticipated (probably not) collab! **Demiducky25:** Oh… you love Emma… we all love Emma, but Scott shouldn't love Emma. Damn Summers! Damn him to hell! Wolvie and Stormy… maybe Jeremy can sort it all out for 'em. ;P **slickboy444:** The updating speed good for you? We're almost there… so hang on tight!

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 7**

The room was filled with silence as the residential mutants turned their attention to their unanticipated guest with expectations that she would explain why she was here. Emma became rather amused as she strutted into the middle of the room. "Well, aren't you all going to give me a warm welcoming hug?" She asked in a fake sugary voice.

"What are you doing here, Frost?" Logan asked bluntly as he eyed the White Queen suspiciously.

"Since we insist to getting straight to the point without my hug, then I might as well explain. Charles asked me to come here actually and perhaps stay a few months. A new transfer of students will be arriving and who better to teach them how to use their powers than me?" She answered confidently.

"Ah think ah can name a few actually." Rogue commented and eyed her with the same amount of suspicion as Logan.

Emma rolled her eyes and retorted. "Hmm…so after all these years he finally decides to marry you. Was it because you can finally satisfy his sexual needs now or is it because he knocked you up?"

Rogue glared at her and was about ready to pounce her if it wasn't for the fact that Remy held her back. He whispered something soothing into her ear and she calmed right down. Rogue simply walked out of the room and Remy followed her. When he passed Emma, he said. "Y' must be pretty lonely t' be takin' cheap shots at ot'er's people's happiness."

Emma glowered at him and turned her attention back to the rest of the room. By now, everyone had already left and the only ones that were still there were getting ready to leave. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with Emma and for good reasons. She directed her attention to Bobby, the man she had once possessed the body of. Her smirk warmed up just a bit but was hardly noticeable.

"Hello, Robert." She greeted in a still rather cold tone.

"Hey, Emma. So you'll be staying here for a while, huh?" He asked redundantly.

"That's what I said a few moments ago." She replied.

Bobby laughed and brushed a hand over his hair. "Right. Well, it'll be a nice change having you here." He said.

Emma's eyes brightened up ever so slightly at his kind words but not enough that it was visible to anyone else. "Thank you." She simply replied without any additional sarcastic comments.

"Hey, Bobby. Let's go, hun." Betsy said and grabbed Bobby's arm. He turned his attention back to Betsy and then looked sympathetically at Warren once more, before he agreed. "'K, Bets. Hold your horses." She dragged him out of the room quickly with two pair of eyes glaring at them from behind.

Warren sighed heavily and said. "You sure have impeccable timing, Emma."

Emma observed him for a while before asking, "You and the Brit having problems?"

"No. We're over." Warren replied frankly and with remorse.

"So…does that mean she and the Ice cube are together?" Emma asked with interest although she tried to act indifferent about it.

"Probably. I don't know. I'm leaving. See you around, Emma." Warren replied and walked out of the room, leaving her entirely alone in the massive parlour. It was hard to believe that the room was filled with people moments earlier but had managed to clear out within minutes of her arrival.

-xoxo-

The night was considerably warm for early spring and it was probably a good thing. The moon shone brightly and outlined the trees around them. The fire was roaring while two sticks with a marshmallow on the end of each were roasting above the fire. Holding one stick was a man that sometimes did look like he belonged in the wild more so than in the mansion. The other owner of the stick was dressed in an oversized flannel shirt, jeans, boots, and one of those hats with flaps to cover the ears. He was grinning brightly as he roasted his marshmallow with his godfather.

"Careful with the fire, kid. Don't put the stick too deep into the flames." Logan warned him and watched his godson carefully in order to ensure that the kid didn't fall into the fire himself.

"J'remy knows. Fire's hot ya know?" He stated knowingly which stirred a chuckle out of Logan.

"Should hang out with you more. At least you're easier to understand." Logan commented. Jeremy stared at his Godfather blankly and then asked. "Unca Wolvie confused?"

Logan sighed and answered. "Women. Never know where one stand's with 'em."

"Well, ya can stand in front, stand b'side, stand b'hind…lots o' places t' stand." The three-and-a-half year old answered.

Logan chuckled again and just said. "Nevermind, Kid. Don't eat the marshmallow yet. It's hot."

Jeremy twirled his stick while he blew gently on it. "J'remy knows." He answered pointedly once more.

"Mmhmm." Logan replied as he blew on his own marshmallow. Personally, he didn't even like marshmallow but his godson insisted on marshmallows and he usually complied with his godson's requests. It was rather weak of him, but he figured Jeremy wasn't his kid so it was okay if he spoiled the child. He was going to let Rogue and Remy deal with the actual disciplining of the child while he got to play the fun godfather.

Jeremy picked at his marshmallow with his fingers and stuck his gooey fingers into his mouth. His eyes were fixated on his current task of eating but he said. "So, Unca Wolvie havin' trouble wit' Aunty Stormy?"

Logan's eyes widened at what he just heard come out of Jeremy's mouth. "What are ya talkin' about, Kid?" He questioned.

Jeremy shrugged, continued playing with his marshmallow, and answered. "Unca Wolvie look sad and Aunty Stormy look sad, but used t' be happy when t'get'er."

"When did you see us together?" He questioned with the utmost curiosity. He didn't think anyone picked up on the fact that Ororo and him was having an affair, well not definitely anyway. But here was this child who seemed to know more about their situation than he himself. At least, that was what it felt like.

"J'remy saw kissing but no more kissing. Now, Unca Wolvie and Aunty Stormy sad. Why not kiss 'gain?" He suggested.

"I wish things were as simple as that, but women just don't work that way. One day they want you, the next they don't. They can't seem to make up their minds about what they want." Logan said as he felt his heart get heavy.

Jeremy popped the rest of the marshmallow into his mouth and reached for the bag to poke another one on. "Aunty Stormy wants ya." He said.

"No, she doesn't. She never wanted me. Who could ever love someone like me?" Logan replied.

"J'remy loves ya!" The little boy piped up. He dropped his stick down along with the bag and walked over to his godfather. He gave his godfather a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. "All better now?" He asked.

Logan smiled and said. "All better for now."

-xoxo-

Emma wandered aimlessly around the mansion. The new batch of students weren't scheduled to arrive for another three days and thus, she really didn't have anything to do. She didn't even know why she decided to go up to the mansion three days early anyway. She had convinced herself that it was so she could settle in but deep down, she knew that wasn't the case. It was mainly because she wanted some sort of adult interaction or one certain adult for that matter, although she would never admit it to anyone. The television was blaring and she walked towards the common room. She peered in and saw some sort of animated turtle show on and the one watching it was no other than Robert Drake. Her lips curled up and she sauntered in.

"Watching an educational children's program, I see. So is this meant for a three year old?" She asked sarcastically and took a seat in a lounge chair diagonally across from him.

Bobby turned his head and smiled at Emma. "Nah. This is meant for eight year olds. Grew out of the three year old stuff years ago." He responded warmly.

"At this rate, you might actually reach adulthood by the time you're eighty." She commented.

"Doubt it. I think I'd be dead before I ever become an 'adult'. So, how are you doing today?" He asked her politely.

"I'm doing quite well, actually. Rather bored though. There isn't much to do around here." She commented.

"Well, it tends to get rather dull around here. There is a games room. Lots of games actually." He suggested but with one look at how she scrunched up her nose in disgust, he knew that it was a bad suggestion. "Maybe not."

"Might not be a bad idea if I was ten years old…actually, it would still be a bad idea." She stated.

"Must have been fun living in your house when you were a kid." He commented sarcastically this time.

"Tell me about it. So how are you doing today?" She asked politely.

"Well, I have my cartoons on, there aren't any kids running around, the world seems to be okay at the moment so no need to play super hero, and I have good company. What more can a guy ask for?" He replied.

"Good company?" She inquired with surprise. She had never been considered as good company by anyone before.

He smiled warmly and agreed. "Yeah, good company, that's what you are, Em."

"Are you sure you want to use those choice of words, Drake? If you haven't noticed, everyone has been avoiding me like the plague around here." She commented rather bitterly, though at the same time, she couldn't help but be pleased with herself about it.

"Well, I'm not everyone. You're witty, talkative, got a sick sense of humour, and you ain't too bad to look at. I think that qualifies as 'good company'. Don't you?" He challenged and grinned. Truthfully, he liked Emma, which would be considered strange for all that she had put him through. It was her that had taken over his body and used his powers better than he used them, himself. But it was also her that motivated him to be able to use his powers to its maximum potential.

"Funny. Always thought you hated me." She stated bluntly.

"Hate you? Nah. I mean I did, at one point, really really disliked you but after that whole ordeal in your office and you helping me out with my powers, I kind of stopped hating you. [1] Plus, I'm not one to hold a grudge. There are too many things to do in life than to spend all my time holding a grudge. For example, take the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Mutated Pizza-eating turtles are much more interesting than dwelling in my room cursing someone." He responded.

"Don't quite know if I agree with the turtles part but good point nonetheless. Well, you're quite good company too, I supposed. Not much of a change from talking to the other children, but delightful even so." She said with a hint of warmth. She had never been treated with such open kindness by anyone before and it actually felt nice, contrary to her earlier beliefs.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think." Bobby said slightly puzzled.

"Bobby!" A British accented voice cried from outside the room.

"WHAT?" He answered back. Soon, Betsy joined them in the room. She made it a point to ignore Emma and grabbed Bobby's hand. "We said we'll do lunch. You owe me. Let's go."

"Right. Okay then. Emma, would you like to join us?" He asked politely and got up.

"Bobby…you did say it was going to be just the two of us." Betsy stressed for she was definitely not up for Emma Frost's company.

Emma's eyes narrowed and she responded coolly. "Nice of you to ask, but I don't like to dine with British snobs."

Betsy glared at her and just dragged Bobby out of the room. He looked at Emma once more and said. "I'll see you around, Emma."

"Mmhmm." She murmured with her lips pursed together and her eyes still narrowed into slits.

-xoxo-

The knife was hitting the chopping board rapidly as Jean used all her effort to concentrate on this simple task. Lately, it seemed that she always needed to make a strong effort to concentrate on the simplest task. It was reasonable though since her mind seemed to be consumed with worrying about her pregnancy and her fear of what could happen. She dropped the knife as tears formed once again. Crying was all she had been doing lately, although she made sure she only cried in private. The most difficult time she had with holding back the tears was when she was teaching. The bright faces of her students always reminded her of how she may never see that same joyous expression on her own child's face.

"Jean?" Ororo's voice inquired from behind. Jean dabbed her tears away and forced a smile before she turned around to face her friend.

"Hello, Ororo. How are you today?" She asked as calmly as she could, but she couldn't prevent her hand from shaking. Ororo picked up on this and she immediately became worried.

"I'm fine. You don't look like it though. Are you okay?" She asked Jean worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Jean managed to say, but she could feel her eyes watering up again. It didn't take Ororo long before she placed a comforting arm around Jean's shoulders.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked.

"Everything's wrong, 'Ro. Everything." She stated as the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Come now, friend. Let's go have a seat." Ororo suggested and led Jean over to the kitchen table. They both sat down and Ororo took Jean's hands into her own. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"The pregnancy is not going well. There's a high chance that I might lose the baby." Jean said openly. Ororo's eyes widened with shock but she regained her composure and strength for her friend immediately.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Have you been attending regular visits with Hank?" Ororo asked calmly.

"Yeah. Hank said I'm doing fine so far, but I can't help but think that I might actually lose this baby. I just want this baby so much, 'Ro." Jean answered. Ororo placed a comforting hand on her back and rubbed it. "I know, Jean. And you will have this baby. How is Scott doing with all this?"

"Oh you know Scott. He stays strong no matter what situation. He never shows his emotions and I know he's doing it for me, but sometimes I just wish he would tell me that he was scared too. At least I would know we are feeling the same emotions and fears and I wouldn't feel so alone in this. Don't get me wrong, Scott is a great husband and extremely supportive of me, but I wish he would just let me support him too. Let us support each other." Jean explained.

"Scott tends to be the reserved with his feelings, but I'm sure he does it for you. He loves you so. Your child will live, I can just feel it, and you and Scott will be wonderful parents to this little boy or girl." Ororo consoled her.

Jean smiled and dabbed her tears away. "Thank you, 'Ro."

"No need for that. We're friends, remember that whenever you feel you need one, I'm here." Ororo responded warmly.

"I know. It goes both ways too, remember? So, now really tell me how you have been doing lately." Jean requested and changed the subject.

"I have been fine." Ororo answered half-heartedly.

"Right, and that's why it has been pouring rain for the past month or so? I have to say that I was pleasantly surprised that it cleared up yesterday." Jean commented.

"Well, Jeremy was going camping with Logan and so, it wouldn't be fun camping in the rain." She explained.

"So…what is the deal with you and Logan?" Jean asked plainly.

"Nothing. There is no deal with Logan and I. We're just teammates, simple as that." Ororo responded.

Jean arched a curious eyebrow and said. "Right. I'm sure it's as simple as that. You do realize that you are talking to a telepath, right?"

"Jean Grey, I hope you do not intend to use your powers against me." Ororo mocked.

"Well, don't make me resort to that." Jean threatened although it was pretty much an empty threat since she would never poke into her friend's mind so carelessly.

Ororo sighed and said. "Well, Logan and I had been having somewhat of an affair since the end of the last mission."

"Ororo Munroe! And you didn't tell me this because?" Jean asked with surprise.

"Because there is nothing more to tell. We've ended it, well I ended it anyhow. Things are over with and back to the way it was." She replied.

"Is that what you really want?" Jean asked and noticed that Ororo's eyes had a hint of sadness in them.

"What does it matter what I want. I'm sure it's what he wants. Everything's fine, Jean, really." Ororo said again.

Jean took her friend's hand in hers and said. "If you say so, 'Ro. But how about we go for a nice walk. We might as well enjoy the sunshine while you let it last."

Ororo got up and smiled. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

-xoxo-

Betsy Braddock hung up the phone and was looking rather disappointed. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. If only he could come over, but he had to do what he had to do, she tried to reason with herself. But that didn't she had to be happy about it. She really had wanted to see him. He would make her feel a little bit better about the whole Warren ordeal. He always made her feel better.

She rolled over on to her front and heaved another big sigh. She knew whom she really wanted but he didn't want her. It has been two months and it still hurt like it had happened just yesterday. When does the pain begin to go away, she wondered.

Her mind wandered back to the dance lesson. It had felt so right being in his arms again, as if nothing had changed, as if he loved her the way she loved him. But that was a ridiculous notion since he obviously didn't love her. The feeling wasn't mutual. It was one-sided and she was definitely on the wrong side.

She lingered in her room for a little longer before she got up to go find herself a date since her original date had backed out. It was obvious whom she was going to ask to go with her. He had been there for her and had actually grown to be her closest friend. She was extremely grateful to have him in her life and he made the days more bearable.

She knocked on his door and he opened it with a bright smile on his face. When was he never smiling, she thought.

"Ms. Braddock, what can I do for you today?" Bobby asked.

"Well, nothing today, luv, but you could do something for me next week." She replied and walked past him and into his room. She plopped down on to his bed and he sat on the edge of it.

"And that would be?" He inquired further.

"Well, there's this charity gala next Saturday night, and Brian was supposed to be coming and we were supposed to be representing the Braddock clan. But apparently, he has something or other to do and cannot make it. So, I need a date and that is where you come in." She explained.

"Hmm…can I wear jeans and my superman t-shirt?" He asked jokingly.

"How about we settled for a tie and tux?" She offered instead.

"Hmm…that's pretty darn tempting getting dressed up in a monkey suit. I don' t know, Bets…I'm not much of one to go to those kind of events." Bobby replied skeptically.

"I know but who else do I have to bring? I can't bring Hank or Kurt…if you haven't noticed they're blue. I'm not up for Logan's company and Scott is married so I don't want any rumours started about me dating a married man. So, really you're my last resort." Betsy elucidated.

"Wow, I didn't realize that I was so high up on your list of options." Bobby scorned.

"Oh you know what I mean. C'mon…it should be fun. There'll be tons of food." Betsy tried to tempt him.

"Well…if you say there's a lot of food there, then I'm sold. I'll be happy to be your date." He responded.

"Fabulous, darling." Betsy stated and gave Bobby a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, there better be those little pigs in a blanket or else I'm leaving." He teased and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and said. "Actually on second thought, Kurt does have an image inducer…"

-xoxo-

Jeremy was bouncing in his seat with excitement as his eyes were glued to the talking fishes on the television screen. His parents were snuggled up on the couch, paying more attention to each other rather than the movie their son was watching for the millionth time.

"Do y' t'ink de petite will ever get tired of dis movie?" He whispered into Rogue's ear.

"Maybe when the sequel comes out." Rogue responded.

"Mon dieu. Dere's gonna be a sequel? Remy can't stand dis movie as it is." He replied.

"Well, our son likes it and isn't that what matters?" She asked.

"Hmm… doesn't my sanity count for anyt'ing, chere?" He asked in return.

"Ya still have some of it left?" She teased and stuck her tongue out.

"Oui…actually non. Just remember I lost it all when I asked y' t' marry me." He teased in return.

Rogue glared at him and said in a stern voice. "Ya sure ya don' wanna take that back, swamp rat? Ah'm sure the lawyer can rip up those divorce papers…."

His eyes widened and he pulled her closer to him. "Just kidding, chere. Ain't nobody Remy wants t'marry more den y'."

"SHHH! Ya two are loud!" Jeremy shushed them and there was irritation written all over his little face.

"Sorry, sugah. We'll be more quiet." Rogue responded amusingly. Her son huffed to emphasize his annoyance before turning back to the television. Rogue and Remy both stifled their laughter from seeing their son's face. It was if the roles were reversed and he was the parent and they the children.

_Ring Ring_

Remy reached over to the table by the couch and answered the phone. "Allo?"

Suddenly he shot up and walked out of the room. Rogue followed him shortly after she informed their son where they would be.

"Belle, why are y' doing dis?" He asked and listened to her response.

"We don' have a marriage, Belle. We never did." He answered. Hearing that it was Belladonna on the phone, Rogue ran to their bedroom and grabbed another phone to listen in on their conversation.

"I don' care, Remy. I'm not gonna divorce y' so y' can marry her."

"Belle, it's not about dat. Don' y' t'ink it's about time we get on wit' our lives? Don' y' wanna be free from dis whole mess dat don't even constitute a marriage?"

"It's a marriage, Remy, whet'er y' like it or not. We took dose vows and until deat' do us part, I ain't ever gonna let y' go."

"Ya two didn't even have a marriage. He doesn't love ya anymore. Give him the chance to make a proper family for his son!" Rogue blurted out through the phone.

"Well, if it isn't de husband stealing whore! Guess what, bitch, I ain't ever gonna give Remy up. I'll fight dis divorce and tie it up in court for so long dat by de time he's free, y'll be dead. And dat I can guarantee y'!" Belle cried through the phone and hung up.

Rogue slammed her phone down and let out an ear-piercing scream. Seconds later, she was joined in the bedroom by her fiancée. Her eyes were expelling angry tears as she threatened. "Ah'm gonna kill her. Ah'm gonna fly down there and kill her."

* * *

[1] Office showdown between Iceman and White Queen in Uncanny X-Men 331


	8. Annoucement

* * *

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah 

**Author's Note:** Muahahaha… and I've updated again. Edited once, leave me alone. Frankly, I just want to get all the chapters up… which is funny, because I don't even know what to write in the new chapters. I honestly don't know how I'm going to tie everything up… yet, I just want to update this baby quickly. And yes, I lied about updating **Breaking the Habit**. Though, I'm confident that that story will be updated by this morning PST time. Oh… and I started on the next chapter of **Shouldn't Be So Hard**, but honestly, that's story has become rather sad to even write it. I know I dug my own hole on this one, but really I feel so bad for Rogue. Gosh… it's such a wretched story. But, I shall update that by next week hopefully, _cross your fingers_! Anywho, read, review, enjoy! Gonna go read some X-Men 4 through 7 now. I'm behind on my comics as well… muahahahahah! Like that ISH? I'm like over a decade behind on comics or better put… 150 comics behind!

**Star-of-Chaos:** But… it's not Belle's fault. I mean, she is his wife. He is rightfully hers… alright, I'm probably just talking to wall about this right now. **Ishandahalf:** I'm not that slow… geez.. okay, I'm pretty darn slow but that's just because there's so much to read! Honestly, I don't know how you do it. You must have like six pairs of eyes or something! **Gbmarie:** I still hate , but I guess I can't fight the system… I know… Hugh Jackman…_drools ;P_ **TheDreamerLady:** Your review just made me chuckle… loved it! **Ludi:** Wha… you're such a slow updater… tsk tsk, Ludi… can you get any slower? I mean, really now… I've seen turtles who update fanfiction faster than ya! Okay… just kidding! Don't have a cow man :D Oh.. and I sent you an email! Hopefully you understand my ramblings… I'm an odd one, yes I am! **Slickboy444:** yo, hun, don't update your last chapter yet. I'm still reading your third chapter! I can't read that fast and your chapters are freaking long! But, no fret, I shall catch up! I will, I promise, and I'll try to leave a review for every chapter. Just don't expect them all at once, as you can tell, I'm rather slow! Well, we're almost getting to a new chapter… hang tight! **T.:** You're still alive! Yay! Haven't seen you in a while! Good to see ya! **Crypticnotions:** Allo, nice to meet ya! Glad you're liking the story. And them getting it together? Do you know who you're talking about? These people never get their act together, but I'll see what I can do. ;p **freakaleek4jello:** Yes, Jeremy's one of best creations. Ain't he a darling… if I was guaranteed a kid like him, maybe I would consider having kids in the future. Though, it'd be highly unlikely. Shucks! **Jubes2681:** Well, in the first story which is "**A Different Way to a Perfect Ending"**, Logan is chosen as godfather because he kind of helps Rogue out with a few things. And Ororo helps Rogue out as well. Not to mention, Rogue is closer to these two characters than she is to Jean and Scott. And I know you would ask why Kurt isn't godfather. Well, Kurt's technically already uncle to Jeremy, and if anything were to happen to Rogue and Remy, I do explain in the first story that Kurt will be the first one to get Jeremy, then Ororo, then Logan. Scotty will have his moment in chapter 11 =) Hope, you're more cleared up on things :P

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 8**

"Chere, calm down…" Remy began.

"Calm down?? Your _wife_ just told us that she will tie this divorce in court for years and ya stand there and tell me t' calm down?!?! AH'LL CALM DOWN AS SOON AS THAT SWAMP WITCH IS DEAD!" Rogue screamed as her eyes burned with fury. She got up and ran towards her dresser.

Remy walked cautiously towards his fiancée and said, "Everyt'ing will be fine, chere… what are y' doing?"

She pulled out a drawer and grabbed her uniform. She threw it to the bed and whipped her shirt off.

"Rogue… y' ain't gonna kill her…" Remy started again as it was clear that Rogue had her mind set on that particular mission.

Rogue glared at him and said. "Ah'll do what ah have t' for mah family."

"Y' aren't t'inkin' straight at de moment. We'll talk dis over. We can't kill her." Remy tried to reason.

"Why can't we kill her?? As far as ah know, there won't be no one who's going t'give a damn if she's dead… unless ya still have feelings for her!" Rogue accused him. Remy's eyes widened from the deadly look Rogue was directing at him. If he didn't know her better, he could have sworn that she would have killed him right there and then.

"O'course I don' have feelings for Belle. Y're de only one I love, chere. Dat's it." He responded.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if ah go kill her then." She concluded and proceeded to put on her uniform.

"Rogue, we need t' talk about dis…" Remy began as he inched closer to her. When he was finally by her side, he placed a careful arm around her waist. Rogue was about to push his arm away but he held her firmly. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm down if not for anything but for the sake of her son. Remy pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest. He felt his shirt get damp since it was evident that Rogue was crying. He rubbed her back soothingly as he silently cursed himself for being responsible once again for her tears.

"It's not fair, Remy. Every time when it seems like we're finally t'gether, when we're finally happy, stupid things keep standing in our way. Ah just hate it. It makes me wonder if we're meant to be t'gether at all." She sobbed.

Remy pulled her away slightly from her and said. "Look at me, Rogue." She did as she was told and his intense ruby eyes looked straight into her jade ones. "Don't ever question dat, y'understand? We're meant t'be t'get'er and nobody is going t' stand in our way. No matter what we'll get married. Even if we have t' get our license on anot'er day den de day we set, fine, but remember dat y're de one I love and will always be de one I love. Nobody else but de mot'er of my beautiful child. Y'got dat?"

Rogue nodded her head and smiled meekly. Remy bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Dat's my girl."

"Remy, ah still wanna kill her." She commented quietly as her green eyes flashed angrily for a split second. He just laughed at her comment as he pulled her closer to him again, once more.

"I know, but dat don't mean y're going to." He responded.

"Ya testing me, Cajun?" She challenged.

"Not at all. Remy said y' ain't gonna kill her but don' mean dat y' ain't capable of killing her. But how about we try t'ings de old-fashioned way. I'll consult my lawyer and we'll find a loophole somewhere. No matter what, we're gonna get married." He confirmed.

"Mmhmm…" Rogue murmured in agreement although she wasn't too convinced that things would be that easy.

-xoxo-

Her long manicured fingers wrapped around the cup of the richest blend of French coffee and brought the cup to her luscious scarlet lips. She took a sip, as her eyes remained focused on the words before her. The gold cursive letters stared back at her and the part 'and guest' stood out and it seemed as if it was taunting her slightly. The problem was obvious; she didn't have a 'guest'. She sighed and dropped the card.

"Morning Sunshine." A cheery voice greeted her. She turned her head to the doorway and smiled lightly at Robert Drake whose hair was still disheveled and he was dressed in only a pair of boxers and a Xavier Institute t-shirt. Her eyes ran up and down his frame and were quite satisfied at what she was seeing.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate to be dressed like that especially with children all over the place?" She asked and rolled her eyes to show her indifference to him. He smiled and walked over to the refrigerator to grab the milk and cereal. He settled down across from her as he poured himself a handsome helping of cereal and before he dug in, he said, "Thought I'd give you something to enjoy, Em. Your eyes didn't seem to find my attire inappropriate."

Emma's face flushed a light pink from embarrassment. "What are you insinuating, Drake? My eyes have seen a million holier sights than your sorry excuse of a body." She retorted and glared at him.

Bobby chuckled at the sight of her blushing. Who would have ever thought that Emma Frost was even capable of being embarrassed or blushing for that matter, he thought. "I'm just teasing you, Emma. Anyway, what's up?" He asked and changed the subject ever so subtly.

Her eyes remained narrowed at him although the corners of lips were curled up slightly. How I hate him for being able to do this to me. Thank goodness I'm the telepath and not the other way around, she thought.

"Not too much. Have a class to teach in an hour. What about you?" She asked casually.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just hang around the mansion like usual. Maybe go do some training in the danger room. Who knows really? I go with the flow. But I do think I shall spend the next hour with my favorite blonde." He commented coyly.

Emma rolled her eyes once more to cover up her pleasure from hearing his words. "Who might that be?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Do you really have to ask, Emma? I mean, aren't you a telepath?" He questioned in a tone as if he was daring her to look into his head. She glared at him and pursed her lips while she studied him, a look that seemed to state 'don't challenge me'. He stared right back at her with a look that said 'I dare you.'

And so she did. She went into his head and all she could see was an image of herself - naked.

Overcome with shock and complete embarrassment, she immediately left his mind. Bobby laughed at her expression and Emma's cheeks were completely red by now. She glared at him and huffed. Then all of a sudden, Bobby screamed out in pain as he felt his brain coming out of his nose. Of course, he only thought his brain was being pulled out of his nose, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Finally, Emma let go of her mental hold on him.

Bobby's nose was bleeding at this point but a big goofy grin was still plastered on his face while he pinched his nose.

"And you are still laughing because?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"You liked what you saw, c'mon, Emma, admit it." He taunted.

"First of all, it's YOU that like what YOU saw. And second, your image of my body does not even come close to what it really is." She snapped back and glowered at him.

"It doesn't? Want to give me a show so I can get a more accurate picture next time?" He suggested as he plugged some tissue up his nostrils. Robert Drake was looking like a complete mess at this point and he knew he should stop before she really did pull his brain out from his nose, but he couldn't resist playing with Emma like this. She rarely showed this much emotion, and he felt special that she could be this open with him and perhaps even have a little crush on him like he had on her.

"Do not make me pull your brain out from your nose. This time, it wouldn't only be a thought, I can make it reality." She threatened although her threat sounded quite empty since she, as much as she hated to admit it, loved the attention she was receiving from Robert. He didn't treat her as if she was the bitch from hell like everyone else did. He actually treated her like a normal person beyond the cold exterior she presented.

"You're such a poor sport. Fine, I'll just have to stick with what I think your body would look like then." He huffed and resumed eating his cereal.

She rolled her eyes once more and turned her attention back to her cup of coffee. She then, noticed the invitation and thought she might as well ask.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" She asked as casually as her voice could convey.

"Mmm…I promised Bets that I'd be her date for some charity gala on Saturday. That's about it." He answered heedlessly.

"Oh. Sounds fun." She stated dryly as she fumed within. I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous of that purple-haired bitch, she repeated over and over again within her head.

-xoxo-

"Well, you can both breathe now." Hank stated and chuckled.

Jean and Scott exchanged glances of nervousness and exhaled deeply simultaneously. Their hands still gripped each other's tightly as they waited for Hank's news. Hank smiled brightly at the parents-to-be, and finally said, "You have gotten through your first trimester and as of now, the pregnancy is looking good."

Jean's eyes immediately expelled tears of joy as Scott bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her husband and held on to him securely as relief overcame them both. They both knew that the baby was still at risk but the first trimester was their first big obstacle to overcome, and they did it.

Jean turned her attention back to Hank and managed to say, "Thank you Hank. Thank you so much."

Hank beamed with joy for his two oldest and dearest friends. "I believe that I am not worthy of the gratitude for I have done nothing a good doctor wouldn't do. Yet, I welcome the sentiment and cannot express how pleased I am that the first major barrier had been overcome. But, as much as I hate to do it, I have to remind you that you are still at a higher risk than most pregnant women are and therefore you must take care of yourself, Jean." He advised.

"Don't worry, Hank. I'll take care of her. We'll take care of the baby." Scott replied as he breathed deeply with relief that their first three months had gone well. Now, all they had to do was get through the next six months, and hopefully they would finally have their little baby girl or boy. The thought of holding his daughter or son in his arms made him realize how much he wanted this; how much he wanted a family; how much he wanted a family with the love of his life.

"I am sure you will. Just take extra precautions, Jean. Do not do any thing strenuous that could over exert your body in any way." Hank ordered.

"I promise I won't, Hank. This baby means too much to me." Jean answered reassuringly.

"I know it does, dear. The baby means a lot to me too. I cannot express my joy enough about how incredibly happy I am for you two." Hank stated warmly. Jean got off the examination table and walked to Hank. She gave him a big hug as she whispered into his ear, "I know, Hank. I know. Thank you so much, friend."

-xoxo-

Logan ripped apart Sabretooth and then turned around to face Magneto. He attacked Magneto with just as much vigor before he turned to his left and rammed his claws violently into Omega Red. He then proceeded to rip Omega Red into shreds while he realized that someone was behind him. He whipped around and extended his claw only to aim it at the heart of Ororo.

She took a step back in horror and his anger subsided while he retreated his claws. "What are you doing here?" He asked her gruffly.

She calmed her nerves and looked away from Logan. "I came to see you." She answered.

"'Bout what?" He asked curtly as he felt his resentment towards her begin to rise again.

"I think we need to talk." She replied simply but yet still refused to meet his eyes.

"We really gonna talk or do ya just wanna babble on about something and leave me again?" Logan asked bluntly.

Ororo shifted her feet and finally brought herself to look into the enraged eyes of Logan. As soon as their eyes made contact, Logan's resentment and anger receded as he found that he had missed looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He took a step towards her in hopes that maybe he could touch her again; to feel her. But she took a step back to prevent that very action from happening and his hopes were dashed once more.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I really am." She stated although she wasn't even sure of what she was remorseful about. There were so many reasons that she was apologetic but perhaps what she was most sorry about was the fact that she had truly hurt this man. Her actions of late were unnecessary and uncalled for. He never had an explanation of why she chose to end it so abruptly the way she did and instead of providing an explanation, she had decided to ignore him and give him the cold shoulder for the past two months.

"What are you sorry about? Are you sorry that you interrupted my training session? You sorry that you ended a good thing? You sorry that you couldn't even give me a simple explanation of why you acted like a total bitch to me for the last two months? Or are you sorry that you ever fucked me in the first place? There's just so many goddamn things to be sorry about, isn't there, 'Ro?" Logan pointed out angrily as he glared at his weather goddess. He really didn't want to be mad her and in a way, he wasn't angry with her directly. He was just angry at the fact that she couldn't love him. Or maybe it was more like he was just angry that he couldn't even love himself because if he couldn't do that, how could he expect another person to.

Ororo's eyes widened as his words of resentment finally sunk in. She didn't realize that he would be so infuriated with her. And this was all her fault because she caused it. For the past two months, she played him like a yo-yo, and here she was doing it again. If she had really meant to end it, she wouldn't be standing here right now. She wouldn't be talking to him. She wouldn't have anything to do with him, yet she still came to him.

But no more, she would not come to him anymore.

"I'm sorry I ever came here, Logan." She answered and walked away from him, and this time she was sure it would be the last time.

He watched her go once more and as soon as she was gone he collapsed down on the floor. He stared down at the ground in defeat as he realized that she couldn't possibly love him. Nobody could ever love a beast like him, not even himself.

-xoxo-

"Bobby, stand up straight and oh gosh… come here." Betsy ordered in an agitated voice as Bobby obeyed her command. He stood in front of her as she straightened his bow tie. They were standing at the entrance of the grand hall and were waiting to be announced. He felt utterly uncomfortable in his rented tux and leather shoes that weren't even broken in yet. He glanced down at her nervously as she narrowed his eyes at him as if she was saying, 'I don't know why I asked you to come in the first place."

"Okay, it's almost our turn. Stand up straight, don't walk too fast and remember that a room full of people will be looking, so smile graciously." She directed and hooked her arm around his.

He broadened his back and she smiled demurely. He looked down at her nervously once more but immediately looked up as the doors opened.

"Ms. Elizabeth Braddock accompanied by Mr. Robert Drake." Someone announced and Bobby began walking down the stairs with Elizabeth smiling graciously at everyone.

He tried to smile charmingly but his poor attempt made him look like he was more of a cartoon character than an actual refined gentleman. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs and the next couple was announced, Bobby immediately exhaled loudly and wiped away the few drops of sweat that had perspired from his temples.

Betsy stifled her laughter as she was bemused with Bobby's attitude. She almost felt bad for dragging him here, but on a positive note, it was fun watching Bobby sweat under the pressure. "C'mon, hon, let's go find those pig in a blankets or what nots that you were talking about." She cooed and led him around the grand ballroom.

But, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard the next name announced.

"Mr. Warren Worthington the Third accompanied by Ms. Emma Frost." The announcer declared. Betsy and Bobby both turned around to face the bottom of the staircase and true to the announcer's words, there stood Warren with Emma by his side, who smiled sadistically at Betsy.

* * *


	9. They ain't called showers for nothing

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Okay, I edited this chapter and frankly, this is one my preferred chapters in this story. I think it has to do with the party at the end. I'm rather proud of it. Anywho, enough of me being modest… (yeah right), so everyone read, review, enjoy!

**Ludi:** LoL… heck, I don't know, man, if Logan looked exactly and feels exactly like Mr. Hugh Jackman in X-2, I'd huggle him anytime and then some! Yay! And update for you means an update for me… which means you update that masterpiece of yours. I wanna read! Ohh… and I shall send you what I have for our Collab in a few days… trying to work on that and SBSH at the same time. Lots and lots of ideas in my mind at the moment… trying to get them all out before they all disappear! huggles Ludi **Ishandahalf:** Did you notice how quickly I reviewed the last chapter of your story? Weren't you impressed? This slow snail got a dose of the stuff that makes me go fast… that, and I'm officially unemployed. Really have nothing else better to do then sit my ass in front of the computer all day. And hey, me sadistic? This coming from the girl who's teasing her readers with all these sweet Romy moments only to remind us that since they're erasing the memories, it's like the Romyness never existed at all. Shame on you! **Aro:** Hey! You're alive! Anyway, I went to your Xanga page and you so look like this girl in this movie but I can't pinpoint it… darn. Guess, I shouldn't have brought it up at all really. And updating quickly as possible… and please don't give up on **Choices… **sure, I haven't read up to the last recent update, but I'll get cracking now that I'm oh so unemployed. Just don't give up on it! Please! **Demiducky25:** I agree no jury would convict her, but don't you feel bad for her. I mean, she really loves Remy and all she ever wanted was a happy marriage with him? And technically he is hers… eh, who am I kidding? I can't even convince myself with those words. **4Rogue:** Maybe, it slipped their minds to get an annulment. Perhaps, they thought that Remy would just die and there would be no need for one. And getting an annulment means you have to go to the judge… and they're assassins, I think they'll try to avoid the law whichever way they can. **TheDreamerLady:** Whoa… big party? Can I have a cake, balloons, party hats, and tons and tons of streamers? Not to mention, cookies! I love those cookies! Can't wait for this party, woman! **Slickboy444:** Hey, how's my updating for you? I know you're desperate to see this thing go forward.. and I'm getting there. And your story, remember my words in those reviews because I ain't giving up! Thank you for being so loyal to this story for so long! I really appreciate it! **Alyxandria:** Wha… you really didn't have to leave four reviews but that was might kind of you. And I'm gonna read **Somebody Else's Song**, though I have to I'm a bit apprehensive… because I cheated and scrolled down and you wrote that it was 'the end'… a bit scared to find out what happened. But I'll work up the courage soon enough! **Kitsu Lebeau:** Trust me, the tension will only get worse. Just scroll down and read and you'll see what I mean, darling. ;P **wllw979:** Yes, Remy is a total man.. and Jeremy is adorable… thanks for reading! **Star-of-Chaos:** I agree that Emma's tons of fun to write and Ororo and Logan are stupid… but they're scared. Sure, they're grown adults and they have faced the worst of the worse in the world, but they're still scared… of love… ahh, I'm so lame! **T.:** More soapoperaish it will get. No worries about that my dear. **Freakaleek4jello:** I'll work on a catfight, I promise you that! **DemonicGambit: **LoL, I'll keep in mind that you will kill Belladonna for free… but then again, she is a trained assassin, you'll probably be the one who winds up dead. Uh-oh. **Gia: **LoL, you're so sweet. Glad you're very happy and I'm like a spider… spinning all the drama I possibly can.

On with the story...

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 9**

His little chubby hands grasped onto the handle of the watering can as he toddled over to the plants. He slowly tipped the can over as a shower of water came out and hit gently onto the leaves of the flowers. The can tipped more boldly now and within a second, the watering can fell over onto the plants and out of his hands. His bright smile turned upside down as his lips began to quiver.

In mere seconds, he was suddenly swept up into the air and with the help of the wind; he floated into his godmother's arms. Her long refined fingers brushed away a few tears that had expelled from his eyes as she kissed the top of his head. The little boy immediately calmed down as he snuggled up against the warm embrace of his godmother.

Ororo, then, danced on air with her godson in her arms. Her voice sang out a charming lullaby, one that she was often sung to when she was a small child. The activity of the dancing and singing held up for a while as the two of them floated with the wind. And as easy and light the activity had begun with, it ended just as so.

Once her feet landed safely on the ground, she let the little boy slipped down and out of her arms. He ran back towards the empty watering can, grabbed it and toddled back to his godmother. She took the can out of his small hands and offered her right hand for him to take with which he happily obliged.

They walked back towards the side of the greenhouse where the hose was connected. Once there, Ororo released her hand from his and grabbed the nozzle of the hose while the little boy watched intently.

Then, he asked out of the blue, "Aunty Stormy, why don' y' like Unca Wolvie no more?"

Ororo dropped the can with which the water spilled out of it once more. She quickly bent down to pick it up while she attempted to get over the initial shock that was stemmed from Jeremy's question.

"Aunty Stormy? Did y' hear J'remy?" The little boy asked louder.

She brought her head up to meet his and forced a smile, but it only made him ask, "Aunty Stormy, why y' smile so sad?" She sighed and stood up with the watering can once more.

"I am not sad, Jeremy. I'm extremely happy to be gardening with you on such a beautiful day." She told Jeremy as convincingly as her voice could convey.

"Well, J'remey knows dat Aunty Stormy likes t' garden wit' me, but Aunty Stormy still didn't tell J'remy why y' don' like Unca Wolvie no more." Jeremy pointed out and grasped the outreached hand of his godmother's once more.

The young boy skipped carelessly while his hand clung onto his godmother's. Meanwhile, Ororo tried to think of a fair response to her godson's questions. She did not even know how he had picked up on her and Logan's relationship or lack thereof, but she figured that perhaps her hostile treatment towards Logan was more visible than she had first thought it to be. If a three year old could pick up on the tension between her and Logan than the rest of the household must have noticed it too. Now, she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the idea of everyone knowing about her illicit affair.

"Aunty Stormy?!? Y' gonna tell J'remy or what? Unca Wolvie really likes y' but y' don' like him no more, why not? Unca Wolvie been bad wolv'rine?" The little boy inquired once more and this time with more impatience in his tone.

Finally, Ororo answered him calmly, "Jeremy, it's not that I don't like Uncle Wolverine at the moment. It's just that things have been rather busy and so I have not had the chance to speak to your Uncle Wolverine too much, and perhaps that's why you think I don't like him."

"Nuh uh… dat's not true. Y' used t'like Unca Wolvie lots and kiss kiss all de time, but now y' don' even like t' look at him. Unca Wolvie not such a bad guy, a lil' scary sometimes wit' claws, but not bad at all. He really likes y' Aunty Stormy. He told me so!" Jeremy piped up and nodded his head to show that it was indeed true.

The thought of Logan still having any feelings for her caused her to smile just a tad and she asked, "When did he tell you this?"

"When we campin'! Talk 'bout y' lots when we ate ma'shmallows." Jeremy explained.

"Well, sweetie, that has been a while ago. I'm pretty sure that Unca Wolvie doesn't like me that much anymore." Ororo said with a sigh. The memory of her and Logan in the Danger Room was still fresh in her mind, and she knew without a doubt that if any feelings that he still had for her would be long gone by now.

"Well, J'remy t'inks he does." The boy said strongly.

"I know you do, child, but sometimes as much as you want to believe that something is true doesn't mean it necessarily is. But, how about we finish up watering those flowers over there? They look mighty thirsty." Ororo pointed out and changed the subject subtly.

"D'accord!" Jeremy agreed wholeheartedly and began helping Ororo with the filled watering can. The rest of the afternoon was rather quiet for the two, but Ororo's mind was focused on only thoughts of Logan and what her godson had told her just now. Perhaps, just maybe, Logan still had feelings for her, wouldn't that be what she wanted, she wondered.

-xoxo-

Ice shot out of his hands and straight into heart of the Sentinel before him. He then formed a hard ice blade and jumped onto the top of the Sentinel's head. He slammed the ice blade into the head of it and sparks flew. The sentinel dropped to the ground while Iceman formed a slide and slid down on it to the floor.

He smirked smugly to himself while gazing at his victory. All of a sudden, Iceman felt a gust of wind come up from behind him. He looked up and found Archangel flapping his wings above him. He formed an ice platform that brought him higher towards the ceiling of the danger room. When he was almost about eye level with Archangel who circled him, Bobby greeted him with a smile, but Warren didn't return the sentiment.

"What's up, War?" Bobby asked brightly while still oblivious to the fact that Warren was giving him the cold shoulder. Warren ignored him and continued to circle him. Eventually after a few minutes of the awkward silence, Bobby realized that maybe Warren wasn't too happy with him. Yet, Bobby couldn't figure out what he did to upset Warren.

"Let's fight, Drake." Warren finally said, although it was in a rather bitter tone.

"Look, War. I don't wanna fight. I'm tired. I've been in here for two hours. You can have the room to yourself and battle it out with A-Poc or whatever. I'm out of here." Bobby said and formed another slide with which he slid down on it. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he began walking to doors while he defrost himself.

Unexpectedly, he felt himself being knocked over from behind. Warren had delivered a cheap shot while his back was turned. Bobby became slightly annoyed now, and focused his attention on Warren once more. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"What are you scared of? That maybe I would kick your ass for the millionth time?" Warren taunted him.

Bobby shook his head frustratingly as he thought about what Warren was doing. He knew that Warren was trying to entice him into fighting, but he really didn't want to fight his friend. At least he still considered Warren a friend, although it would seem as if Warren didn't think of him as one at the moment.

"Seriously, dude. I don't wanna fight. I think the Simpsons are on too." Bobby replied.

Again, Warren swooped down and knocked Bobby off his feet. As he propped himself up by the help of his hands, Bobby iced up once more. He had tried to be nice about it; he had tried to be reasonable; and he was really dead tired, but it would seem as if Warren wouldn't let up until he fought him.

"Simulation 7. Level 8!" Warren commanded.

The danger room immediately turned into a series of mountains and cliffs. The two 'friends' instantaneously got into their combat state of mind and proceeded to duke it out for the next couple hours.

-xoxo-

The door slammed hard behind him as he stomped towards the bedroom. He loosened his tie and threw his keys across the room with which it landed on the bed. He murmured a few French phrases while he undressed. The tie and button-up dress shirt was suffocating him and after the day's events, he only felt more trapped in his attire.

It was no surprise that Remy LeBeau had just come back from meeting with his lawyer who promptly informed him that the divorce was indeed going to be a long drawn out one if Belladonna refused to sign the papers. Apparently, she could contest the divorce on what seems like an infinite amount of accounts. He let out a frustrated growl as he attempted to find a t-shirt to get into. The many dresser drawers slammed shut as soon as they opened.

"Where de hell is all my clothes??" He asked loudly with an immense amount of frustration.

"Well, if ya get off my side of the drawers and back on yours, maybe ya will find more than just panties and nightgowns." Rogue pointed out.

His head snapped towards her direction and he only scowled in response.

"Gonna love waking up to that face for the rest of my life…" She commented sarcastically. He ignored her remark as he finally found a t-shirt to slip on. Then, he kicked off his uncomfortable leather shoes, which both of them flew across the room and Rogue had to duck in order to get out of their way. If she didn't know him any better, she would have been convinced that he had aimed for her head.

With utmost caution, she approached her husband-to-be. He turned his back on her as he started undoing his belt. Her arms slipped around his waist as she pressed her face against his back. "What's wrong, sugah?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Not'ing." He responded curtly.

"C'mon, sugah, tell me all about it." She requested softly.

"Y' don' wanna hear 'bout it." He answered briskly once more. Then she realized what must have happened. Her hands unlocked themselves as she stepped around him to face him. One look into his burning crimson eyes, her emerald ones began burning with just as much intensity.

"Let me guess… it ain't gonna be easy t'divorce her right?" Rogue stated more than asked.

"What else could it be?" He snapped at her.

"EXCUSE ME! Don't use that tone with me! Ah'm not the one who's married and then asked someone else to marry me!" Rogue pointed out.

"How many times y' plan t' rub dat in my face?" Remy asked angrily.

"Ah'm not rubbing it in y' face but don't be mad at me! It's not me that married her in the first place!" Rogue responded with just as much anger.

"I don' wanna get into dis." He dismissed and walked out of the room.

This action only infuriated her even more as she followed him in pursuit. "Don't ya dare walk out on me like that!" She ordered.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his fiancée. Deep down, he knew he wasn't mad at her but then again he had to take his anger out somewhere and that was why he said, "Y' always t'ink everyt'ing be my fault, but don' forget dat y' were de one who ditched me in Antarctica and den didn't tell me about mon own fils! Maybe if y' actually had left me alone after Antarctica, we wouldn' be in dis mess!"

Her jaw dropped in shock at his harsh words. Her jade eyes watered up upon hearing his accusation. She shook her head in disbelief and stepped away from him. She turned around and began running back to her bedroom, with which he immediately realized his mistake and ran after her.

The door slammed behind her and she locked it. She collapsed on her bed as she cried her eyes out. Meanwhile, Remy was banging on the door, begging her to open it and apologizing to her repeatedly. After half an hour of doing this, Remy finally had to relent for his son had wakened from his nap. He sighed as he went to tend to his parental duties and for the rest of the night, Rogue would only open the door once and that was to say goodnight to her child. It was no surprise that Remy spent the night on the couch.

-xoxo-

The loose ponytail unraveled as her hands lazily went to fix it, but of course it didn't actually make her hair any more presentable. She gave up the task and sighed heavily while she opened the door to her classroom.

"SURPRISE!" The room yelled at her and she jumped back in shock. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to adjust to the sudden bright light. When they were finally focused, she was greeted by the smiling faces of her friends who were surrounded by cake, balloons and presents.

"What in good gawd, is going on in here?" She drawled, still surprised with the unexpected welcome.

"Well, your students got the day off and we're here to celebrate!" Kitty answered.

"And what are we celebratin?" Rogue asked apprehensively as she walked slowly into the room.

"Your like engagement… duh! It's a bridal shower!" Jubilee piped up and looped her arm around Rogue's to drag her deeper into the room. Rogue let out a small sigh and muttered underneath her breath, "if there's still gonna be a wedding…"

"What did you just say?" Betsy questioned.

"Ah didn' say anything, but ah want to thank y'all for this sweet surprise." Rogue expressed her appreciation and forced a smile. She took a seat between Ororo and Jean. Rogue turned towards Jean and patted her tummy, which only made Jean smile delightfully. Sure, she was still scared that she might lose the baby but there haven't been any complications of late and it made her believe that this baby will survive.

"How's the little baby in there? Ya better come out soon… ah have a lil boy who would love a lil friend t' play with…" Rogue cooed to the stomach.

"I can already imagine Jeremy teaching the ropes to this baby of mine…" Jean commented and laughed along with the others.

"Your son is a handful and boy is he mischievous… takes after his father most likely." Ororo said.

"Puhlease! Ah ain't called 'Rogue' for nothing!" Rogue responded.

"You do have a point, luv. Certainly done a few wicked things in your life." Betsy stated in a suggestive tone.

"And this is coming from the woman who used her telepathy to enhance her own sexual experiences when in bed wit' men…" Rogue replied in good humour.

"Hey! You know as well as I do that some men just don't know how to satisfy a woman no matter how hard they try." Betsy pointed out. A round of laughter exploded in the room while Jubilee wondered if she should be hearing all this. After the laughter subsided, Kitty yelled out, "Present time!"

"Good gosh, y'all didn't have to get me any presents. This is nice as it is." Rogue said and smiled graciously.

"That's a bunch of bull and ya know it! So, go on, open it." Betsy directed and threw a present towards Rogue.

"That's from me, child. Hope you enjoy it and put it to good use. " Ororo spoke up. Rogue carefully unwrapped the elegantly packaged present to only reveal a beautiful photo album with real pressed on flowers and leaves.

"Oh, 'Ro, it's beautiful!" Rogue exclaimed as her eyes were still astounded by the beauty of the intricately crafted gift.

"Well, I figured that you would be needing quite a few of these after the wedding for I am positive that every moment will undoubtedly be captured on film." Ororo explained.

"Ah love it, sugah. Thank ya." Rogue expressed her gratitude and hugged the weather goddess.

"It was my pleasure and you are welcomed." Ororo replied.

"Mine next!" Jubilee declared and presented her gift to Rogue.

"Thanks hun." Rogue said and opened the present. Contained in the box were a t-shirt, a pair of sweat pants, and a year's subscription to Cosmo. Rogue's eyes widened with surprise, but Jubilee explained before she could ask any questions. "Ya see, I got you all this stuff because whenever you feel like this whole wife thing is just too much trouble with all those chores and what nots, you can just slip into some comfortable yet fashionable clothes and read Cosmo, because there's nothing better than feeling like a complete bum when you're stressed out and tired."

Rogue chuckled at the teenager's explanation but was grateful nonetheless. "C'mere and give me a hug." She ordered and Jubilee happily obliged.

"Okay, my turn." Kitty said and handed Rogue a small box.

"Wonder what this is…" Rogue said as she opened the present. Once the flap of the box was opened, it unveiled a sexy slinky white slip-on nightie.

"Kitty Pryde! Did ya pick this out all by yourself?" Rogue questioned with shock. It seemed like quite a bold gift coming from Kitty. The younger girl blushed and responded, "Well, I see people giving gifts like this in the movies all the time, thought I might as well surprise everyone a little by doing it. Seriously now, you gals always think that I'm so innocent sometimes, but this shows you that I know a thing or two about lingerie shopping. Plus, don't you need this on the wedding night?"

"Luv, Rogue will most likely wear that little ensemble for approximately two seconds before Remy rips it off of her." Betsy pointed out.

"But ah love it nonetheless." Rogue added in and motioned Kitty over for a hug.

"I guess it's my turn. This is something every bride should have before her big day." Jean said and handed an envelope to Rogue. She opened it and pulled out a gift certificate for a full day at the spa.

"Jeanie! Ah love it!" Rogue squealed and hugged her pregnant friend.

"I thought you might. There's nothing more relaxing for a stressed out bride than a day at the spa." Jean stated when she pulled away from the hug.

"Okay, ladies, enough of these polite presents with the exception of Pryde's. My gift is bound to be of great use." Betsy said confidently and handed her gift to Rogue.

Rogue stared at the present uneasily as she slowly opened it. "It's not gonna bite." Betsy stated and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it's from ya, Ah wouldn't be surprised if it did." Rogue responded.

Finally when she had opened the gift, her mouth dropped in shock and her cheeks flushed the deepest scarlet. Ororo and Jean both peered into the box and their cheeks immediately matched Rogue's. Jubilee and Kitty ran up to the box and soon their cheeks were the same scarlet colour as the other women.

Betsy giggled at her friends' expressions. "Oh geez, grow up. It's just a vibrator!" She said casually.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but does she not need one since she is like getting married after all?" Jubilee questioned with confusion.

"You have a lot of learning to do, but even the most sex-driven men run out of batteries eventually." Betsy explained.

"Maybe you just don't interest men enough to keep them going." An icy voice commented from the doorway. It was no surprise who the voice belonged to and it only made Betsy want to jam her psionic blade into the blonde's head.

"Fancy seein' ya here, Emma." Rogue greeted her halfheartedly.

"Oh yeah, surprise! Guess I'm fashionably late." Emma said and casually took a seat.

"I brought a gift by the way." She explained and presented a small box to Rogue.

"Ya really didn't have to." Rogue insisted for she felt rather uncomfortable accepting a present from Emma for she barely knew her nor liked her very much.

"It's nothing." Emma simply stated.

Rogue unwrapped the gift to reveal an illustrated KamaSutra book along with a whip. She lifted the whip out and eyed Emma questioningly. "Never know when a good whip comes in handy in the bedroom. And I thought the book might help you enhance your sexual skills for I doubt that you would really know how to satisfy a man given that you haven't been able to touch a person for the last fifteen years of your life, let alone please a man." She explained.

Rogue glared at her and through clenched teeth, spat out, "Thanks."

"No need for that. The present is out of complete pity." Emma dismissed.

"Hmm… so I guess that's why you were the oh so popular White Queen in the Hellfire Club, eh? Had a little book to help satisfy all the customers…" Betsy insinuated and glowered at the woman who had been her ex-boyfriend's date to the Charity gala she had attended a week ago.

"Contrary to your belief, I did not sleep with the customers. And even if I did, I would not need a little book to know how to satisfy a man. Perhaps, you should borrow the book from Rogue sometime. I was just with Warren and boy does he have a lot of perseverance in the bedroom… no wonder he tossed you aside. I doubt you would even know the first thing to satisfy a man like him." Emma taunted and licked her lips to emphasize her point.

Tensions ran high in the room as Betsy and Emma participated in a stare down. Awkward silence draped the room as everyone, except the purple haired raven and the blonde mistress, contemplated what could be done to lighten the mood.

Finally Jean attempted by asking, "Anyone up for cake?"

* * *


	10. One Way

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Edited once, frankly, I don't give a damn. New chapter up soon. Working hard on **Shouldn't Be So Hard **too. And I like writing argument scenes with Remy and Rogue. It's easier than fluff. Read, review, and enjoy! New Chapter up soon!

  
**The Wedding**

**Chapter 10**

"Just give me dis damn divorce!" He shouted into the phone.

"Over my dead body, Remy." She hissed back.

Remy LeBeau was tempted to take his wife up on her offer but knew that it was a task easier said than done. After all, Belladonna Bordeaux was an assassin, not to mention the head of the Assassin's Guild. He sighed once more and growled into the phone, "Why won' y' just end dis sham of a marriage? Why won' y' give me my freedom? Let me go!" He practically begged his 'wife'.

"Ain't it funny how I be de one holdin' all de cards now, Remy? Always you dat was in control. Always you dat had your fun and screwed every bitch that y' see. Always you dat would leave me only t' come back. So, why will dis be any different? Dis only be a phase, cher. Y' don' wanna divorce me. Y'll come back t' me one day." She reasoned more for her own sake than his.

He rolled his eyes at her sad attempt to rationalize the situation. Perhaps it used to be true that he had always found himself back with Belle or more like back in Belle's bed in the past; but this time he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to go back. He found the love of his life and he had a beautiful son with her. There would be absolutely no possibility of him ever returning to the clutches of Belladonna, but for some reason she couldn't comprehend that particular fact.

"Belle, how many times must I tell y' dat I ain't ever gonna be going back. Remy has un beau fils et une famille que je l'adore. Why won' y' accept dat? Don' y' wanna find dat too?" He asked her.

"We're married, Remy. We'd be family. Y' just playing house wit' dat whore. We'd be de real t'ing. Get dat t'rough your head!" She argued.

"NON! Y' get it t'rough your head dat we never gonna have dat! We were never close t' having dat! We are over, Belle! NOW AND FOREVER!" He screamed into the phone for he could no longer restrain himself. They have been on the phone for ten minutes and he realized that it had ten minutes too long.

"Believe it or not, Remy, but y' took dose vows wit' me. And it's 'til deat' do us part... so it's eit'er you or me dat dies before one of us can get out of dis marriage. Y' can try t' kill me, but don' forget who's de assassin here. Plus, if y' try t' attempt dat, don' blame me if y' never live anot'er day t' see dat fils of yours." Belle basically threatened.

"Don' bring mon fils into dis, Belle. I'm not afraid of your t'reats so don' tempt me..." Remy warned.

"I'd like t' see y' try, Remy but y' ain't got de balls." Belle scoffed and cackled.

Remy placed the phone farther away from his ear for he couldn't stand the hyena-like sound of her laughter. He was exasperated at this point and had absolutely no idea how to convince his wife for a simple divorce. At this rate, he would never get to marry Rogue.

"Belle, let's tried t' be reasonable now..." He began.

"Non. Y' listen t' me Remy LeBeau. I ain't gonna give y' a divorce t'day, t'morrow, or any day so y' can forget about it. And I'm sick of talkin' t' y', so good-bye my darling _husband._" She ended the phone call and hung up on him.

A loud frustrated scream escaped his mouth as he slammed the phone down. He cursed violently at the phone and with one quick motion, he punched a hole into the wall. Then another agonizing scream escaped his mouth as he stared at his now bleeding hand. He had a feeling that things were only going to get worse.

-xoxo-

His worn body laid on the bed while he let out a squeak of pain when he tried to lift his head up. Eventually, he gave up and succumbed to lying on his big comfy bed. Every inch of his body ached from the exhausting training session he had with Warren. The session had been a draw but nonetheless, he had wished he had at least beaten the winged man. At least, that would provide some sort of comfort for his body.

In all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure why Warren had attacked him the way he did. They had always been such great friends. Heck, the two of them were one of the first students at the Xavier Institute and over the years, he had considered Warren to be one of his best friends. That was why it still surprised Bobby that Warren had blatantly instigated him into that long drawn out duel in the danger room.

Bobby understood that Warren was probably a little annoyed that he had been Betsy's date to the charity gala, but why he would be, Bobby didn't understand. It was after all Warren who had dumped Betsy. It was after all Warren who hadn't tried to talk to Betsy after their break-up. And it was after all Warren who had brought Emma to the charity gala. If he thought hard about it, it should have been Bobby who should be mad because Warren had brought Emma to the gala. It was quite obvious that he had a thing for Emma, and Warren should realize that. It wasn't like Bobby ever tried to hide his flirting when he was around Emma.

Then again, he did spend a lot of time with Betsy. Sure, he liked Betsy but not in a romantic way at all. Betsy was just a really close friend. She was fun to hang out with but to date was a totally different matter. He and Betsy just didn't have that connection. There was no flirtation or coy playfulness. Dating Betsy would have been like dating his sister (if he had one, that was); their friendship was too open, comfortable and frank. Not like what he had with Emma.

Now, Emma Frost was definitely a woman he could see himself with. She was a challenge and most of the time, Bobby would run from such challenges but there was something about Emma that made him wanted to get to know her better and break that cold exterior of hers. He had always admired her strength but that fateful day in her office, he had learned that she had a good heart too contrary to what he had previously believed. Also, he was convinced that they had a connection even though to most people, it would seem like they were as different as night and day. In truth, they really weren't. They both had parents who didn't seem to care for them much when they were growing up. They both had a sense of humour that most people would have to try extra hard to understand. And they both had a hard exterior, his literally speaking and her figuratively speaking.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He had thought that Emma was interested in him but then again, she had brought Warren to the gala. Not like he could have been Emma's date, but it would have been nice if she had asked and when he declined, at least he could have suggested going out to dinner one night or something along that line. Now, it would seem as if she was spending a lot of her time at the Worthington penthouse or at least that was what she led on. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips and another squeak for it was becoming a little painful even to exhale. He wanted to scream though, for he realized that he had lost his chance with the former White Queen since it seemed that she was more interested in a winged angel than a snowman like himself.

"Bobby?" A British voice asked from the doorway.

He didn't even bother turning to his side or opening his eyes for he knew it was Betsy. "Come in. I'm in too much pain to move." He told her.

She giggled at the ghastly sight before her and casually walked over to his bed to lay down beside him. "What in bloody hell have you been doing to get so sore?" She asked him and poked his side.

"Ouch! Don't touch me... it hurts!" He said while he flinched from the pain.

She laughed again and said, "Sorry. Didn't know that you were serious."

"It's okay. Anyway, to answer your question, your ever so lovely ex-boyfriend made me spar with him in the danger room for two hours non-stop." Bobby told her as he tried to hold in a yawn since he knew that it would be most definitely painful to yawn.

"Oh..." She simply responded with surprise and closed her eyes as well.

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?" He questioned.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? Actually... did you hurt him much?" She queried with a hint of eagerness.

"Hmm... I did get him good with a few ice blasts..." Bobby answered and his lips curled up slightly at the image of Warren getting hit by his attacks.

"Good then." Betsy stated heartily.

"It's not good. My body hurts and I'm in pain. Geez, Bets... I care about you and all but next time, fight your own battles." Bobby told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Betsy asked defensively.

"What I mean is that obviously you two still have stuff to work out so, work it out. Just leave my poor tired body out of it. Honestly, I think he still cares about you." Bobby said openly.

"Right... and pigs can bloody fly." Betsy scoffed.

"Well, if you put pigs on the plane and then fly the plane, then yes, pigs can fly. But that's not the point. He wouldn't have went after me if he didn't care about you." Bobby reasoned.

"It's just his ego that's hurting. He doesn't care about me. Don't forget he's the one who's seeing that blonde hag now. Obviously, he's over me." Betsy stated resentfully.

"Maybe you do have a point... but Betsy?" Bobby whispered.

"What?" She simply answered.

"We're not... like you know... there's like nothing going on between us, right?" He asked awkwardly.

"God no! Dating you is like dating Brian! I'm sorry, luv, but I just don't feel that way about you." Betsy answered honestly.

A breath of relief escaped Bobby as he responded, "Good. I don't feel the same way either. Just had to make sure."

"Hmm... since we got that out of the way. Wanna go for some ice-cream?" She asked him and propped herself up again.

"Ice-cream? Are you kidding me? I can barely move!" He said exasperatedly.

"But I want some ice-cream!" She whined.

Bobby rolled his eyes and lifted his right hand up slowly. "Well... if you really want some ice-cream..." He started and without hesitation, he shot flakes of ice out of his hands and onto her back.

"BOBBY!" She screamed out with surprise as she prepared to attack as well. It wasn't a surprise that Bobby would lose their little battle since the most he could move of his arm was two inches off the bed.

-xoxo-

"Momma!" The little boy cried with delight as soon as he saw his mother walk through the door. He immediately slid off of his uncle's lap and ran towards her. She swooped him up in one quick motion and proceeded to leave plenty of kisses on his sweet little face.

"Hello Rogue." Kurt Wagner greeted happily.

"Hiya Kurt." She greeted back warmly and smiled at her brother for his mere presence always made her feel a tad better even if she was completely down in the dumps.

"Ah hope Jeremy wasn't too much of a problem." She commented and carried her son towards Kurt who was sitting on the couch in the recreation room. She took a seat next to him and Jeremy struggled out of her arms to run back to the toy cars he was previously playing with.

"No. He's never a problem. I'm happy to spend time vith him." Kurt responded brightly.

"That's good. Ah wouldn't have bothered ya to baby-sit if it wasn't for the fact that Remy's off on a mission with the team and ah had a class t'teach." Rogue explained unnecessarily.

"No need for that. I'm more than happy to vatch him. In all honesty, it feels like I don't even see my own nephew enough, so today vas definitely a treat." Kurt replied.

"Thanks, brother." Rogue expressed her gratitude and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome, meine schwester." He answered tenderly.

Rogue took a deep breath as she and Kurt sat in silence for a little while, both just keeping an eye on Jeremy who seemed to be having a fantastic time playing with the various plastic trucks and cars he had around him. Sensing something was wrong with his sister, Kurt questioned, "Vhat's wrong?"

"How do ya always know?" She simply asked in return.

"You're meine schwester, it's my job to know." He answered.

"Good point." She stated.

"Vell, you plan to tell me vhat's wrong?" He asked once more.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily again. Kurt's tail slipped behind her and settled comfortingly on her other shoulder. The siblings sat in silence for a little while longer before Rogue finally said, "Ah don't know if Remy and ah will get married, Kurt."

"Oh... vhy not? Is he hurting you? Just tell me and I'll take care of it." Kurt stated protectively.

Rogue sighed again and said, "No, no. He's not hurting me. Ah just... ah don't know. Sometimes it just seems as if we have to struggle so hard just to be happy for those little moments..."

"Vell, it is those little moments that counts." Kurt pointed out.

"Ah know... but why can't we just be happy all the time for a change? Why does it always seem as if we have to put in so much effort to be content for a few minutes? Why does it seem as if the past is always coming back to haunt us and that we can never seem to proceed into the future?" Rogue asked dejectedly.

"Vhat is this really about?" Kurt questioned openly.

"Kurt, in all honesty and ah know you're my brother so it's still kinda biased, but answer me with the utmost honesty. Do ya think ah'm a horrible person?" Rogue asked.

"No! You are a terrific person. Vhy would you even ask that?" He asked with complete surprise.

"Ah don't know... ah was just thinkin' 'bout Antarctica again and..."

"Is that vhat the problem is?" Kurt queried although he already knew the answer.

"Ah guess. Ah just think that maybe if ah hadn't done that stupid deed then maybe everything will be fine and Remy and ah might actually have a chance at being happy." Rogue explained.

"I thought you two vere over this. I thought this vas in the past." Kurt said.

"Ah thought it was but apparently it isn't. Remy still hates me for it and who can blame 'im? Ah left in the middle of nowhere to freeze to death, then when ah find out he's alive, ah kept Jeremy from him for two years. Ah'm surprised he's still with me now." Rogue commented.

"It was under extreme circumstances on both parts. When you absorbed him, you couldn't control your own body. You had vitnessed the massacre of an entire community vith which you had never seen that much horror in one setting nor vere you prepared for it. You couldn't control the pain you were feeling and the anguish. And vith Jeremy, you thought you had to do vhat was right for Remy. He didn't vant you and so you didn't vant him to stay vit' you just because you were pregnant. Given that was still a mistake on your part, but it vas understandable. So, forget about the past, and think about the future. You two are going to get married soon and vill start this new life vith that beautiful nephew of mine as a family. Appreciate vhat you have now in the present and stop bringing up the past." Kurt put into perspective.

"Ah know ya're right, Kurt, and ah want that but ah don't even think Remy and ah will make it down the altar." Rogue sighed.

"Vhy not? As far as I'm concerned, nothing should be holding you two back. Not Antarctica and certainly not Jeremy. He should be the one propelling you two in the direction of marriage." Kurt said.

"Mmhmm... Jeremy is a blessing, isn't he? If only our problems were as simple as Antarctica, at least ah might still believe that we had a chance." Rogue said.

"Vell, vhat is it then?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Remember how ah said that the past is always coming back to haunt us... well, this time it comes under a mask of a haggish face and bleached blonde hair." Rogue explained.

"You're going to have to elaborate because I don't get it." Kurt said with confusion.

Rogue sighed heavily once more and blinked her eyes to push the tears back. "Remy's still married." She stated bluntly.

"Vhat? You're joking, right?" Kurt asked startlingly as he moved back and stared into Rogue's eyes.

"Ah wish ah was, but it's true. Still married to that blonde swamp witch. Ya think he would have remembered when he asked me to marry him. She's not too willing to give him a divorce either. Looks like ah'll forever be his whore." Rogue elucidated.

"Oh Roguey, you are more than that. You are the mother of his child. That counts for so much more. Don't underestimate that." Kurt comforted and resumed to their previous position with a consoling tail on her shoulder. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder as a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Ah just wanna be happy, Kurt. Ah just wanna be happy with Remy and Jeremy and be a family. Something that ah've always wanted since as long as ah can remember." Rogue whispered.

"And you vill get that. I'm sure things will vork out fine. You will get married in five months time and I'm confident the fates vill be on your side. You deserve to be happy, meine schwester and you vill." Kurt said soothingly. Usually, if those words had come from any other person, Rogue would have dismissed it but when it came from her brother, she actually believed those calming words.

"Ah hope ya're right, Kurt." She murmured.

"Have faith, Rogue. Everything vill vork out." He stated strongly.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No need for that,"

The siblings sat in silence once more as they allowed themselves to be preoccupied with watching Jeremy play with his trucks. After awhile, Rogue spoke up and asked, "Kurt?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Still walk me down the aisle?" She asked in a soft tone.

He smiled brightly and answered, "wouldn't miss it for the world," and gave his sister a kiss on the top of her head.

-xoxo-

Banging and grunting could be heard from down the hall as Jean walked closer towards the open door from which the noises came from. As soon as she saw who was making all that noise and what exactly was it that the person was doing, a grin appeared on her face as she leaned against the doorway and just watched.

It would seem that her husband was the one responsible for the hammering racket. It appeared as though he was already fixing up the room that had a door connected to their bedroom and would soon be the nursery for their first-born child. Jean didn't make her presence known as she continued to watch her husband attentively, while naughty thoughts of what she really wanted to do with that sweaty muscular body of his ran around in her mind.

"You know I can see those images, right?" Scott piped up and pulled Jean away from her train of thoughts. He stood up and turned around to face her with a coy smile on his face.

"Well, of course I knew that. I wouldn't have thought them if I didn't want you to see them." She explained slyly.

A chuckle escaped his mouth as he walked towards his pregnant wife. His arms slipped around her waist and she looked up at him with which he bent down and kissed her heartily. When the two eventually pulled away, she smiled happily at her husband who returned the sentiment.

"So, Mr. Summers, have you been working hard all day?" She asked.

"What does it look like to you, Mrs. Summers?" Scott answered with a question of his own.

"It looks like my husband deserves a delicious dinner for all this hard work." She answered.

"Hmm... doesn't sound too bad. Will there be any dessert?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Mr. Summers, what are you suggesting?" Jean mocked with a hand to her chest to emphasize her own teasing.

"I was suggesting... ice-cream." He responded coyly.

Jean's face fell slightly as a slight pout appeared. "Oh."

"Now, my lovely wife, what were you thinking?" Scott asked and even though he already knew the answer, he always loved it when his wife blushed, and blushed she did.

"Scott Summers... if I weren't having your baby, I would...." Jean began in a huff.

"You would have your wicked way with me?" He finished the sentence off for her, which only turned her cheeks a deeper crimson to match her fiery red hair.

"Don't underestimate me, Scott. I can still have my wicked way with you even though I'm pregnant, though I believe you just talked yourself out of that." Jean told him.

This time it was Scott's face that fell with disappointment. "Can you still make me dinner?" He asked.

Jean pretended she was in deep thought for a little while before her grin returned as she replied, "I think there's a possibility of that happening. Hmm... I feel like eating teriyaki chicken on curry rice with Brussels sprouts. Sounds good, hon?"

Scott's nose scrunched up at his wife's latest craving. "Ugh... sounds yummy..." He managed to say, though he wasn't even close to being convincing.

His look of disgust made Jean giggle and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "But for you, I'll make your favorite, okay? Just because I eat weird things doesn't mean you have to too."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he smiled down at his wife. "You're too good to me, you know that?"

"Well, I have to do something to keep you around." She replied teasingly.

"Trust me, Jean. I would stay with you no matter what." He told her lovingly and bent down to kiss his wife to stress his point.

-xoxo-

The pot was boiling as she rushed over to turn the heat down. She wiped a drop of sweat away from her forehead with her sleeve as she checked on the croutons in the oven. Upon hearing a sound from the baby monitor, she made a mad dash to the nursery to check if her son was okay. Once there, she found that he was still fast asleep and so she ran back to the kitchen to make sure that a fire hadn't started or something disastrous like that.

Back in the kitchen and catching sight of the romaine lettuce in the sink, she immediately remembered that she had forgotten to wash the greens. She proceeded to fill the sink with water as she ripped leaves off the head and placed it in the water to clean. While doing this, she glanced at the clock and realized that he was going to return at approximately nine o'clock and that was if he didn't go out for a drink with Logan after their successful mission. There was only half an hour left, and Rogue was scrambling around the kitchen and attempting to finish the dinner she had so meticulously planned. But with her luck, even the most meticulously planned things always seemed to run behind schedule.

Suddenly, smoke filled the kitchen as she realized that the croutons were burning in the oven. She immediately opened the door and with a towel in hand, she grabbed the tray of charred bits of bread. She sighed as she threw the tray into the sink and decided to skip the salad. That left her only with the pasta, which didn't look too appealing either. Rogue heaved a big sigh as she turned off the stove and gave up. She didn't care anymore. The dinner was taking too much effort and if she knew Remy, he probably wouldn't even eat much of it. Sure, he would appreciate the sentiment but she knew that her cooking wasn't exactly one of her best assets. At least she was thankful that he wasn't marrying her based on her culinary skills.

Her hands went behind her back to untie the ridiculous 'kiss the chef' apron that Remy always insisted on wearing when he cooked. She took off the apron and walked glumly to the living room with which she collapsed on the sofa and turned on the television. After half an hour of watching a rerun of _Will and Grace_, the front door opened and Remy grumbled as he stomped through the entrance.

She was about to get up and greet him but sensing that he was in a bad mood, she really didn't want to get into another argument with him. Before he left, that was all they had done; argue. The attempted dinner was supposed to be a peace offering, a sort of truce since she desperately wanted that after her talk with Kurt. She had hoped that perhaps that would be the first step to making thing right between them again, but of course the dinner had backfired, her spirits were crushed, and she knew that both of them were pig-headed and stubborn, which meant that she had to put in a good effort to restrain herself from starting any row with him.

Remy walked past the living room and when he saw his fiancé lying on the couch, he felt a sense of obligation to go join her, although he knew that that might not be a great idea. Nonetheless, he walked over to her, gave her a kiss on her forehead and sat down beside her.

"Hi, sugah." She greeted softly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He leaned his head on top of hers and greeted in return, "Salut, chere."

"Mission was good?" She attempted to make small talk while staring mindlessly at the television which she had already pressed the mute button.

"Oui. C'est un success." He murmured while he, too, stared mindlessly at the television.

"Good. There's dinner in the kitchen, though it's kind of half done." She told him.

"Gave up half-way?" He inquired.

"Yups." She simply answered.

"Remy appreciate it nonetheless." He stated.

"Ah know." She said and a small smile appeared on her face.

"De lil one be sleepin' already?" He queried.

"Yeah. Had a long day wit Kurt." Rogue explained.

"Oh, well, I'll go say bonsoir in a little bit." He said.

"Okay."

"What else been happenin?" He asked since he had been gone for a week on a mission to Canada where he and the team dealt with a situation involving Alpha Flight.

"Nothing really. Jeremy's learning his ABC's and he's up to F now. The girls threw me a bridal shower the day ya left and ah got some interestin' gifts just to say the least. And the invitations went out yesterday." Rogue answered.

Remy's ears perked up when she mentioned 'invitations' and he pulled back from her, which caused her to almost fall over. She sat back up, slightly annoyed by his sudden motion and looked at him to see what had instigated his unexpected movement. His usual fiery red eyes were blank, as he looked somewhat confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"Y' sent out de invites already?" He questioned.

"Well, yeah. We had them ordered a few months ago and they were finished and ready to go, so they went." She explained.

"But..."

"But what?" Rogue interrupted and raised her voice slightly.

"I just thought... nevermind." Remy dismissed.

"Ya thought what? It's about her, isn't it? Ya don't wanna marry me, right? Just say it." Rogue accused as her temper began to flare which his began to also.

"I didn't say dat. Don't twist my words around!" He snapped.

"Well, excuse me, but ah don't understand why ya would get upset at the fact that ah sent out the invitations. We are getting married, aren't we?" She asked annoyingly.

"OUI! Wouldn't ask y' if I didn't mean it." He huffed.

"If only ya asked me when ya were actually available t' get married..." She mumbled underneath her breath, but Remy heard it anyway.

"Look, I said I'll take care of dat. Just give me time." He hissed.

"Give ya time? How much time, Remy? Until ah'm old and grey and about ready to die. If only ya had let me kill her. Wouldn't that have been an easy way to get out of that sham of a marriage?!?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Do y' really want Jeremy to know dat his mere is a murderess? Is dat what y' really want?" He asked loudly.

"Is Jeremy the one you're protecting or is it that blonde bitch?" Rogue jeered accusingly.

"I am protectin' mon fils much to your disbelief. Of course y' would be insecure though, how typical." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Typical? EXCUSE MEH!" She cried.

"Dat's what Remy said. Y' t'ink dat after all dese years and now dat y' can touch, y' would actually be secure and trusting of dis relationship. Dis be de real t'ing, Rogue, how many times must I convince y' of dat?" He questioned.

"If this is the real thing, then why in the world can't we ever seem to get it right then? Why does it always seem like something's standing in our way? Why is it that ya are still married to her while ah'm once again on the side for ya to come home and play wit' when ya feel like it, and leave when ya want?" She responded in a fury.

"Y' know dat's not true. Y' know y' mean more t'me t'an dat!" He cried.

"Really now? Do ah? Or is it because ah'm the mother of your child that ya even bother to stay with me?" She furthered her accusations.

"I love you and you know dat!" He snapped.

"Funny... find that hard to believe at the moment." She mumbled.

"Believe what y' want, Remy don' care no more." He stated indifferently.

"Ya just don' care when it really matters..." She murmured.

"And what is dat supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"What it means is that obviously ya still feel something for her and that's what ya care about. Her!" Rogue accused bitterly.

"How many times do I have t' say dat I don' love Belle before y' believe me?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Ah don' doubt ya that ya don' love her, but admit that ya still care about her. She is after all, your wife." Rogue spat out.

"Fine, y' know what? Maybe I do still care about Belle. We did spend our childhood t'get'er. We are married. She was my first love. But what should dat matter? Y' don' hear me bringing up Magneto, do y'? Or Joseph? Or how 'bout we go back t' Cody?" Remy reasoned.

"Cody... ya do realize she killed him, don't ya?" Rogue pointed out as tears began to fill her eyes.

"He was practically dead, it was only a matter of time." Remy explained insensitively.

"So ya are defending her then?"

"Non! I don' even know why we be arguing...."

"Because ya still have feelings for her..."

"I do, but not de kind y' t'ink!" He defended strongly once more.

"Ah've had enough... ah'm not talkin' 'bout this anymore..." Rogue ended and got up.

"At least Belle wouldn' have ever kept my own son from me..." Remy mumbled as he watched Rogue leave, though she immediately stopped in her tracks once she heard his remark. She snapped around, eyes filled with tears as she glared at him.

"Ya pushed me away. We have been over this! Isn't it enough Jeremy's with ya now? What more do ya want from me? Ya want me to turn back time and do it all over again? Ah would if ah could, but ah can't! Don't forget that your lovely wife may not have kept an illegitimate son from ya, but she did try to kill ya a few times!" She cried.

"Funny, chere, ain't dat what y' did too?" Remy pointed out spitefully. Sure, he knew that he shouldn't have said it but for some reason, he felt compelled to win this argument even if it meant hurting the love of his life.

"It's about Antarctica again, isn't it? It always comes back to that. We can't ever get pass it, can we? Why do we even bother, Remy? Obviously, ya won't ever forgive me. Even when we are presented with tons of opportunities to begin a happy life together, ya will never do it because ya still won't forgive me for that. Ah'm not going t'deal wit' this anymore. Ah'm just not. Ah said ah was sorry. Ah can't do much more than that, but ya won't accept it. What more can ah do? Just leave, Remy. Ah know there's no point for ya to stay here. Ya don' want to stay here. Ya won't ever be able to look at me without disgust or resentment and that's something ah don't need for the rest of my life. So, leave Remy. You're free." Rogue murmured as tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably. With one more glance at Remy, she ran out of the room.

Remy didn't chase after her like he had before. Instead, he just stood there while he tried to figure out whether or not he regretted what he said.

-xoxo-

The wind was light tonight as he picked up his suitcase from where the cab driver had placed it on the sidewalk. He looked up at the building and it read, _John F. Kennedy International Airport_. He sighed as he walked through the doors.

While strolling up to the ticket center, he stared at the picture of his family and he could feel his heart breaking all over again. He kissed the picture before he slipped it into his back pocket. He went up to the ticket lady and she greeted, "Welcome to JFK International Airport. How can I help you today, sir?"

"One ticket t' N'awlins, please."

* * *


	11. Mood Swings

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Advertisement:** Are you sick and tired of skimming through pages and pages of garbage that are masking themselves as "the greatest Romy or (fill in favorite X-Couple here) story of all time"? Well, I have a solution for you!

Join the community: **Romyness and All that other good XMen Stuff**!

This community will showcase only the best of the best Romy and/or any other X-Couple stories! By subscribing to this community, not only will you get an e-mail update of any new GREAT story that have been added to the story archives, but you will also be joining a community that cares and will encourage your need for some terrific Romyness and/or other X-stuff.

You have probably noticed that this community does focus a bit on the Rogue/Remy stories, but have no fear! We also archive any other great X-Men stories, like I have already said. My terrific staff of **Ishandahalf **and **Ludi **are probably one of the best fanfiction authors and readers out there. They, along with me will provide you great readers with only the best stories we can find.

So, simply click on my name, go to my bio page, click on the C2 link and then click on the title **Romyness and All that other good XMen Stuff! **It shall lead you to the page and simply click "subscribe" and you will be part of a community that serves you and all your X-Men fanfiction needs!

And guess what?

All this for the low low price of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! You can't go wrong with that!

So, Join! Join NOW!

**A/N:** Now, that that is out of the way (but please go join!). I'm back on board with this story! This chapter focuses more on two particular couples, but you will see what I have in store for this story soon enough. I'll try to update in the next two weeks or so, but I'm concentrating on **Shouldn't Be So Hard** at the moment, so give me some time. Not to mention, school is a bitch, but school comes first. But to all my wonderful readers out there, Cheers to you all because you all are such lovely lovely people. And I really do mean that! ;)

On with the story...

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 11**

His little chubby hands grabbed a hold of the bars and he pushed himself out of the crib. He landed on the beige carpet with a soft thump, but he wasn't bothered by it. All he did was simply got up on his tiny feet and toddled towards the door that was slightly opened.

His eyes peered out the door to see if anyone was out there, but seeing nobody, he pulled the door open and walked out. He ambled down the hallway and passed the front door where he noticed his father's good boots were missing. That didn't stop him though as he continued to make his way towards his parents' room.

Once there, he looked cautiously in through the crack that formed with the door slightly ajar, but as soon as he saw his mother crying, he immediately burst through the door.

The sudden noise made Rogue jump as she adverted her tear-filled eyes to the intruder. When she saw that it was her little boy, she immediately tried to dry up her tears and opened her arms to him, which he quickly ran into. Once he was in her arms, she hugged him tightly as the tears returned again.

Jeremy wasn't exactly sure what his mother was crying about, although his instincts told him it was most likely about his papa. "Momma?"

Rogue held him back to look into his confused green on black eyes. One look at him caused her to start crying once more for his resemblance to Remy only reminded her that he was gone.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where's Papa?" Jeremy asked curiously, and the question only stirred another stream of tears from Rogue.

Instead of answering his question, she pressed her son against her once more while she attempted to calm her emotions and dry her tears. It would be a while before she succeeded, and when she did, she pulled her son back and took in a deep breath.

"Momma? Where's Papa?" The little boy asked her once more.

With another deep intake of air, she finally answered, "Papa had to leave."

"Oh...okay." Jeremy simply said and accepted her answer without asking the necessary 'why'. He pursed his lips in a pout and looked as if he was in deep thought. Finally he spoke up once more and asked, "Papa gonna come home soon?"

The tears returned and Rogue hugged her son tightly once more. "Ah hope so, sugah. Ah hope so." She whispered her response while she held onto her son.

-xoxo-

An arm acted as a support for his head while he laid on the couch with a comic book in his other hand. He was completely consumed with reading the latest issue of Street Fighter, which Ryu had gotten into another scrap with Ken like usual. Reading the comic, however, only made Bobby want to play the actual video game that featured all the characters in this comic. The page flipped and he chuckled as he read the next panel. Ryu seemed to have gotten his butt kicked by Ken who used his signature move. Bobby chuckled at the image of the sprawling Ryu and thought that he could probably show those two a few good moves.

"No! I am not giving him that... well you can tell Mr. Himerman to take his contract and shove it! He thinks he can play me, give him a warning for me. Anybody who tries to screw Emma Frost over will only get ruined in the end!" She exclaimed angrily and snapped her cell phone shut. Her anger intensified as she cursed violently and paced in the hallway that faced the open REC room.

Upon hearing the end of Emma's conversation, Bobby became frozen on the couch. Not a single muscle moved, and he was even trying hard not to blink. Plus, with each new curse word that left Emma's mouth, Bobby's fear only grew. He knew he should get over his fear, make his presence known, and asked her what was wrong. Then again, he did not, and he _really_ did not want to feel the wrath of Emma Frost. There was no doubt that Emma could put him through immense pain if the wrong thing came out of his mouth, and more than eighty percent of the time, that was what usually happened. Thus, he continued to remain frozen on the couch, as silent as a mouse.

It all changed when Emma ended one of her rants with "DAMN BOBBY DRAKE!"

Without even comprehending his next move, Bobby sat up and asked defensively, "Hey! What do I have to do with anything?"

His unexpected presence completely surprised Emma as she let out a scream and jumped back. When her nerved calmed down, her face returned to a scowl as she marched into the recreation room. The look on her face sent pangs of regret all throughout Bobby's petrified body.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked menacingly as she glared at him.

"No! I wasn't spying! I would never spy... well, actually if you were in the showers and there was a peephole and I happened to walk by then maybe I would spy a little because... well you know why. But that's not the point here! I wasn't spying. I was just reading my anime comic book and you walked by and you were all pissed and I was all 'what should I do' and I wasn't going to do anything but then you said my name and you know I don't think before I act sometimes..." Bobby rambled on, merely to be interrupted by an annoyed yet somewhat amused Emma.

"Stop explaining. I don't want to hear it. You talk a mile a minute. I should have just went into your head and read your mind." She said, although the last sentence was more directed towards herself rather than him.

"Well... I wouldn't have minded. It certainly beats looking like a bumbling fool, once again." Bobby said, a tad disheartened for he realized that he always came out looking like a fool in front of Emma. It was no wonder she would prefer the company of a winged sophisticated man rather than a blundering idiot like himself.

"You may be bumbling sometimes, but you're not a fool. A clown at best, but no fool." Emma responded and took a seat in an armchair that was diagonally across from him.

Her comment made Bobby beam with delight as a new self-confidence washed over him. "Thanks. But since I was around for that drama, tell me what's up." He asked in an attempt to provide some sort of relief or comfort to her.

"Some asshole was just trying to rip off my company with a bullshit of a contract." Emma explained.

"Oh... so what does that have to do with me?" Bobby asked curiously since he could not make a connection with him and the contract at all.

Emma's cheek flushed a light rose, but it was barely noticeable. "Nothing. I had the feeling that you were spying on me so I just cursed you..." She lied unconvincingly.

"Right...that was such a horrible lie. I would think you'd be a better liar than this. If that's the best you can do, no wonder that guy was trying to rip you off." Bobby commented, and his fear resumed as soon as he realized what he said. He practically insulted one of the most powerful, not to mention, most beautiful telepaths in the world.

Emma glowered at him, though she was actually angrier with herself. She knew that if it was anyone else that she had caught spying on her, she would turn their minds into a pile of mush for a couple of minutes to teach them a lesson. Not to mention, that she would try to erase part of what they had heard and warp their sense of perception for a short time. But, as luck would have it, it was Bobby who sat in front of her. Unfortunately, Bobby was one of the few men who could actually make her nervous and catch her off guard. In addition to that, Bobby was one of the only people that she didn't even want to use her telepathy to obtain information because she wanted to get to know him through the normal way. Somehow, she just knew that she would value it more if she got to know him through the old-fashioned way of human interaction. But it seemed difficult to do when that purple-haired telepath kept taking up all his time. The mere thought of Betsy merely furthered her already bitter attitude.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a damn idiot, I wouldn't have cursed you then!" Emma huffed as she allowed her emotions get the better of her.

Bobby's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the former White Queen. He was absolutely confused and did not have a single clue about what she said. "Wha...what are you talking about?" He stammered his question, still somewhat frightful since Emma seemed like she was really furious now.

"You...I...I don't know anymore." She said quietly and cast her eyes away from him.

"You're not telling me something here... just tell me what you meant. Please?" Bobby requested for he had a feeling that she was referring to something that they used to have, at least what he thought they might had have.

"It's... you're...I'm..."

_beep beep_

The alarm on his watch interrupted her sentence and stole Bobby's attention away. He glanced down at the watch and when he realized what time it was, he jumped up and a look of panic washed over him. "Crap!" He exclaimed and was about to run out of the room until he realized that he was in the middle of a conversation with the woman of his dreams.

"What's wrong?" She asked with irritation in her tone.

"Dammit! I'm sorry, I need to go. Umm, we'll finish this next time. I promise you, Emma. We will finish this." Bobby explained hastily.

"Where do you have to go?" Emma asked, though a part of her already knew the answer and didn't want to hear it.

"It's Betsy. I have to go pick her up from the dentist's and I'm so freaking late! She's going to kill me! Crap! I'll talk to you later, Em. We will finish this. I promise." And with that, Bobby ran out of the room in search of the keys to X-SUV.

Emma remained sitting in the room as she realized that she was never going to gain his affection and love, when it was the other telepath that captured all his attention.

-xoxo-

The brand new Harley Davidson was currently being occupied by a stout dismal man who was leaning over the handles with a can of beer in hand. He didn't even have the desire to ride his new motorcycle and so he chose to sit in the garage with a six-pack instead. He took another swig of alcohol and then chucked the empty can aside. He leaned over, grabbed a new can and popped it open.

"Hey, got one for me?" Someone asked from the doorway.

"Just one, Slim." He answered and threw a can at the X-Leader.

Scott Summers walked towards his own motorcycle, which was across from Logan's, and took a seat. He popped opened his can of beer and commented, "nice bike."

"They don't come nicer than this." Logan responded.

"So why aren't you riding it?" Scott asked.

"Don't feel like it. And no, you can't ride it either." Logan replied and unsheathed his right claws to emphasize his point.

"Wasn't going to ask to ride it. If you didn't notice, I do have a few of my own." Scott stated, somewhat defensively.

"What are ya doing down here, Cyke?" Logan questioned and bypassed the small talk.

"Heard a noise while I walked by and decided to come in here..." Scott answered a bit slowly.

"Jean's having another round of mood swings, isn't she?" Logan queried and chuckled before Scott could even answer. The last time Jean had a mood swing, she managed to break three lamps, a table, and two bowls; and it was all because Scott had forgotten to buy onions from the supermarket.

"Well... fine. She's going nuts again so I'm hiding this time." Scott admitted, though not shamefully at all. He knew his wife was one of the most powerful mutants in the world, and with her potential phoenix powers along with the pregnancy mood swings, he was wise enough to leave her alone and hope the mood swings would pass soon enough.

"Who did ya leave her with then?" Logan questioned and wondered about the poor sucker who would have to do put up with Jean.

"Ororo. She's the only one who can really calm Jean down anyway." Scott replied and took a swig of beer.

"Oh." Logan murmured while his facial expression became glum once more. The mere mention of Ororo usually made him become depressed, but it was understandable since she was the woman he loved and who seemingly didn't love him.

"Whatever did happen with you and Ororo?" Scott asked curiously since he noticed the sudden mood change in Logan.

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout." Logan replied curtly.

"Right... and Beast and Kurt aren't blue." Scott commented sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"How would you know? You only see red. For all you know, we could have just lied to you about them being blue all these years." Logan pointed out.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed as he thought hard about Logan's comment. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Jean wouldn't lie to me." He stated confidently.

Logan simply rolled his eyes at Scott's response and took another gulp of his beer. Then, silence hung over the two of them as both were unsure of what to say. Actually, it was more along the line of Logan not wanting to talk at all, while Scott was trying to figure out what to say to get Logan to talk.

Eventually, Scott settled for the straightforward approach. "So, what happened with you and Ororo?" He asked again. His question only stirred an angry growl out of Logan, but Scott persisted. "So, what happened to you and Ororo?" He asked for the third time.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Slim." Logan snarled.

"Well, Ororo's my friend... and I consider you as one as well..."

"That's funny. I did try to steal your wife once and you consider me as a friend?" Logan questioned amusingly.

"Don't think I've forgotten that, but it doesn't matter anymore. I know you don't care about Jean in that way and we are having a baby. Plus, everyone in the mansion saw what was going on between you and Ororo. Sure, you two acted as if nothing was going on when around other people, but that only made it more suspicious. Then, it was confirmed when Jeremy babbled about seeing the two of you kissing." Scott explained.

"The kid doesn't know what he's talking about." Logan said briskly.

"I don't know about that. Kids do have the most perceptive intuitions." Scott said.

"So what if 'Ro and I had something going on? The point is that there's nothing going on now!" Logan said, half-exasperatedly, half-irritatingly.

"Why not? You two would make a fine pair though I'd still have to question her taste in men...I'm just making a joke. Lighten up." Scott said and took a gulp of his beer in almost indignation.

"Funny... never thought the day would come when you would be telling me to 'lighten up'..." Logan commented and emptied his can down his throat and reached for another one.

"She is beautiful though..." Scott commented wistfully.

"'Ro or Jean?"

"Both of them."

"That they are..." Logan mumbled and down his fourth can of beer.

"You'd be lucky to have her..." Scott insinuated coyly as he was definitely having a grand time jibing with Logan.

"Ororo or Jean?"

"Both of them... sadly, Jean's taken by yours truly." Scott reminded the feral man.

"She's a fool... what else can I say?" Logan growled in light-humour.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that one." Scott stated but glared at Wolverine nonetheless.

"Can't believe I'm talking to you about this...can't believe I'm talking to you period." Logan commented, slightly surprised by his own revelation.

"Being an X-Man for so long, you should know by now that anything's possible." Scott shrugged.

"As nice as this was, Slim, gonna have t'take off before you try getting me to talk about my feelings... this male bonding thing just isn't my cup of tea." Logan said and got up off his bike. In response, Scott simply shrugged with indifference. Logan was about to exit the garage via the doorway when he turned around and warned, "Don't touch my bike, Cyke."

"Don't tell Jean where I am until her mood swing's gone." Scott requested in return.

"Deal."

-xoxo-

"Where is that damn Popsicle..." Betsy growled underneath her breath while her eyes followed the seconds' hand on her expensive designer watch.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to pick me up..." She mumbled while she thought of the many ways to punish her friend for being over forty-five minutes late. Not able to take the waiting sitting down any longer, she got up and walked towards the phone on the counter. However, she would stop in her tracks as soon as she saw him standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked loudly, which got her a round of shushing from the people in the waiting room.

"Betsy, we have to talk." Warren said and approached her; though, she would take a step backwards for every step he took towards her.

"Can we please just talk?" He asked again, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No! Did you follow me here?" She questioned, as the rage within in her only build up even more.

"Excuse me, but you two are being rather disruptive. Will you please take this conversation outside?" The secretary basically ordered while giving them both a look of the utmost disapproval. With her eyes still narrowed, she glared at Warren before she left in a huff.

Once outside in the hallway, she walked towards the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. "Betsy, you can't ignore me forever?" He stated.

"Try me." She simply challenged while she pressed the button again.

"You know I'm just going to get into the elevator with you... you can't run from this." He reasoned. Giving him a menacing glower, she turned and headed towards the stairwell.

"Betsy, please just talk to me. I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I was wrong. Please, let's just make this right again." He pleaded while he chased after her, though she was practically running now.

"Warren, I hate you! Go home!" She cried in return, while attempting to hold her anguished tears back.

"You don't mean that... remember what you said?" He reminded her, while praying she still felt that way.

"Actually, no. I don't remember. I don't want to remember anything about you or what we did, or what not. Just go back to that blonde bitch and leave me alone, you insensitive sod!" She yelled and pushed the door open that led into the lobby.

"What blonde? What are you talking about?" Warren questioned, completely confused.

"Don't act like an idiot! You know what I'm talking about. And I don't care who you see. I don't care who you sleep with. Just go to hell, you bastard!" She hissed.

"You're not making any sense to me. Let's just go sit down somewhere and talk." He pleaded and grabbed her wrist to stop her from running.

"Let go of me!" She cried and yanked her wrist back. "I don't want to go sit down and talk to you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I am not going to subject myself to your coldness and your heartlessness. Fine, you don't love me, well, guess what? I don't love you too! Now, you can move on with your life with her... because I don't care!"

"Honestly, I don't know who you're referring to! Betsy, please... I..." Warren began, but couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Hey Betsy, I'm sorry I'm late. Umm... the traffic was bad." Bobby lied through his teeth while he ran up to her. She turned around to face him and that was when he realized that Warren was there as well.

"Hey War, what's up?" Bobby greeted him while feeling a bit awkward that he had interrupted a lover's quarrel.

"Hi." Warren simply mumbled.

"Bobby, I wanna go home. I wanna go home _now._" Betsy declared, grabbed Bobby's hand and dragged him in the direction he came from.

"Umm...but Betsy...okay, fine. See ya, War!" Bobby cried over his shoulder while trying to keep up with Betsy's pace.

"Betts, is everything okay?" Bobby asked concernedly. When they were several blocks from the dentist's office, she halted in her step and turned around to face Bobby. One look at her tear-stained face, he took her into his arms.

"I miss him..." She mumbled more honestly than she had ever done before.

"I know..." He said and patted her back while she cried on his shoulder.

-xoxo-

Inhaling the strong musk of the South, he took in all his surroundings and felt at home immediately. He was back in New Orleans, and it felt great to be back despite the circumstances. He exited the airport and found the familiar face of Emile grinning at him.

"My my... can't believe you'd actually be back now, Remy." Emil greeted and shook his cousin's hand.

"Well, believe it." Remy responded with a wry grin.

"So, get in de car. Y' can tell me why y' be back." Emil suggested and opened the trunk for Remy to throw his luggage in. They got in the car and headed towards the heart of New Orleans.

"Y' gonna give me explanation, or what?" Emil demanded lightly.

"Just t'ought it'd be time for a visit, non?" Remy answered.

"What 'bout de petite? Where's de fils?" Emil asked.

"He'd be at home wit' his mot'er." Remy stated curtly, while feeling completely awful at the mention of Jeremy.

"Be a shame, non? Cute boy. Last time he was here, everyone nearly had a fit over him. Better be sure dat Mattie's gonna whip ya for not bringing him wit' y'." Emil said, while an amused smile appeared on his face.

"Well, under de circumstances, she'd understand." Remy shrugged and looked out the window. Suddenly, he felt homesick.

"What's de matter wit' y'? Last I heard you'd be all happy wit' a belle femme and a beau fils. Tell me de trut', why y' really back Remy?" Emil questioned more seriously when he sensed the change of mood in his cousin.

"Got someone t'see, dat's all." Remy replied nonchalantly.

"Y' sound like y'here t'meet your death! Geez... sounds like you'd be goin' t' see Belle or some assassin..." Emil made an offhand comment.

"Somet'ing like dat..."

---------------------------------------------


	12. Frustrations Galore

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Well, I am finally updating this story after two months. It's long over due! I hope to update my other two stories within the next two weeks too. I know I've been neglecting my stories and I don't blame my readers if you've all abandoned me already. I deserve it. But, I'm back for a bit and hope to get this story tied up within a few months. Also, I plan to finish **Shouldn't Be So Hard, **hopefully before my birthday. Ambitious goals, but it's about time these stories get done. By the way, for people who haven't joined my C2 community, do so! It's a great community. And anyone who is interested in being a staff, just send an e-mail to me… but please no viruses. Better yet, just leave a note in the review of this chapter and I'll e-mail you. ;) Anyway, enjoy! The next chapter shall be the beginning of all the make-up sex…LOL. Kisses and hugs to all!!

**Ishandahalf:** My sweet ish, I've updated. And I'm working on a happy ending for SBSH… but honestly, happy endings are soooo overrated right? Oh, and I'm really proud of sounding like a "washed out celebrity selling useless products on an infomercial" in the last chapter. I want to be the next Ivana Tump selling ugly jewelry with a million face-lifts and all! I'm gonna make my momma proud :P **TheDreamerLady: **Hi darling, well, you sure posed a few questions in your review. I doubt you even remember, my oh great leader ;p I'll just say that the Emma/Bobby thing takes a turn for the worst in this chapter. Ahh… so sad, but really it won't be later on I think. ;P **DemonicGambit:** Okay, Logan and Ororo fixing things up is coming right up as you requested! Now, go ahead and read!! **Sweety8587: **My beautifully Sweety ;) More Jeremy on the way and as for Warren and Bobby and Emma and Betsy, aren't they just so messed up. You think with two telepaths, communication would actually exist in the relationships. Geez… telepaths are overrated. But sexy Cajuns are another matter… a much yummier matter… and I'll stop here before I confuse you more. ;p **Star-of-Chaos:** I know! There are so many R rated stories I want to add. R rated stories are the best! Geez…I'm mad at for that. Perhaps I shall email them again about it for the millionth time. **Ludi:** My precioussss…. Movie Gollum is so scary. Ohh.. and I had the most twisted dream. Remind me to tell you about it sometimes. I think there's something wrong with me. Back on topic! Look, I updated something! And I know my next move for **SBSH** too! Aren't your proud of me! And then there's MnM… I want to get that back on board. We'll see how long my creative juices last. Let's hope it's for a while. Anywho… I shall get cracking on some tidbits for MnM and send it to you. Hopefully, I still can write something that's remotely witty or funny for that story but no guarantees since I'm not exactly a funny person. Now, I'm just blabbing. Hugs to you! **Slickboy444: **Well, I've got another chapter up. I promised I'd finish this story and a promise is a promise. I hope you like it though the Jott takes a back seat but will play a more significant role in he next two chapters. I promise ;) **demiducky25:** I'm surprised that I actually made Scott a likeable character in the last chapter too! Considering the humongous ass he is nowadays, it's so easy to forget that he used to be remotely nice. Anyway, enjoy doll! **T.:** Thank you for the comment on the last chapter and this chapter has a bit of everything too. ;p **Boom-Boom13:** Yay, you joined the community. We welcome your subscription and since you're such a great fan, you get the subscription for FREE! Yes… that was rather cheap of me since it is free, fine, here… I'll throw in a hug! Hugs! **SickmindedSucker:** I know! Women can be so melodramatic. Geez.. and men are so stupid too! Both sexes are such a lost cause. Then again, these characters are only fictional, right? Anywho, I'm blabbing. Thank you for always reviewing my stories, love. I really appreciate it so here's a big hug for you! HUGS! **Kitsu Lebeau:** You're so cute! Darling, you are. The review you left for the last chapter was just the cutest! Here's some chocolate kisses for being such a darling : ) **Rogue14: **Belle's not going to show up just yet and you'll know why by this chapter. But we shall resolve the problem with her soon enough! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and a hug heading your way for reviewing the last chapter! **Flying alien: **Thank you for the smiles. I have a huge one on my face from reading your review ; ) **angelechicka:** Well, the romyness will return… I assure you. It might just take a while and stupid Belle just needs to divorce Remy. I'm sure Remy will be able to work his magic on her. Thanks for the review, though! Hugs! **Queen Peacock: **Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! So some chocolate kisses and hugs heading your way!

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 12**

_Ring Ring_

"Mama, phone!!" Jeremy bellowed while he stationed in front of the television, absolutely fixated on the battle scene between two Japanese anime characters.

_Ring Ring_

"Mama, phone!!" He yelled again, becoming slightly annoyed by the distracting sound of the phone.

_Ring Ring_

"Grr…." He grumbled, got up on his little legs and stomped to the phone. "Allo? Dis is J'remy, who are y'?" He answered in his usual manner though with a hint of insolence.

"Jeremy Lebeau, dat is not how y' answer de phone especially when it's Papa calling." Remy's voice scolded over the phone, but there was an obvious lightness to it.

"Papa!! Where are y'? Y' comin' home? J'remy miss ya." The little boy said in an excited fury.

Remy let out a soft sigh as he answered, "Papa misses his fils too. Y'been a good boy for your mere?"

"Very very good. J'remy always good. So good dat Papa come home now 'n see how good J'remy can be." He replied quickly, hoping that his father would agree and still without any comprehension of how serious his parents' situation was. After all, he was only three and a half years old.

"Papa can't come home right now, but I promise I'll be home soon, d'accord?" Remy responded, his voice wavering somewhat for he wasn't sure if his words even held a bit of truth in them.

"D'accord." Jeremy mumbled in agreement though with obvious disappointment. He slumped down to the floor and sat crossed-legged. "Papa?" He began.

"Oui, Jeremy?"

"Y' still love Momma, right?" The little boy questioned hesitantly and out of sheer confusion.

"Wit' all my heart, son. Y'too. Don't forget dat." Remy answered firmly without skipping a beat. His love for his family was the only thing he was absolutely certain about and really that was all his son needed to know.

"D'accord." Jeremy agreed while his eyes shifted to the television screen again.

"So, what has mon fils been up to lately? Not getting into any trouble are y'?" Remy asked, wanting to know everything his son had to tell him since he had missed his son's senseless ramblings terribly.

"Well, I didn' get into trouble. J'remy been a good boy, 'member? But yesterday was tres drole, Papa! Unca Wolvie got hit in de head by a big big bottle! And den, he went 'grrrr…' and den Auntie Jeanie say very angry, 'I told y' not t' drink my beer.' And den, Unca Wolvie say, 'she don't drink beer 'cause of de bebe.' And den Auntie Jeanie yell, 'I drink after de bebe is out.' Den Unca Scott say, 'now now Jean, we get y' new beer when de bebe is born.' Den POW! Unca Scott got hit in de head wit' a bottle." Jeremy finished in a rant and began laughing manically as the events of the previous night replayed in his mind.

"Sugah, who on earth are ya talkin' to?" Rogue asked as she entered the living room.

"Papa!" Jeremy answered happily and held up the phone accordingly.

"Oh…" Rogue murmured, caught off guard by his response.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?" Remy's voice came loudly through the line. Jeremy placed the phone right next to his ear again and said, "Yes Papa?"

"Put your mama on de phone, petite." Remy requested.

"D'accord, Papa." He agreed, and then handed the phone to his mother. "Mama! Phone!" He yelled naturally, and under any other circumstances, Rogue would have given her a son a scolding for the unnecessary bellow. But right now, it seemed to have done the trick to snap her out of her shock. She instinctively took the phone from her son and answered, "Hello?"

"Chere?"

"Yeah… hey." She answered softly and with uncertainty.

"Hey. Are y' doin' alright?" He asked while all of a sudden his nerves seemed to have disappeared.

"Yeah. Ah'm fine. What about you?" She questioned in return.

"Bien. Missing y' though." He replied softly, yet without vacillation.

"Ah mi… when are ya comin' home, Remy?' She queried abruptly as the realization of the past weeks' events came back to her.

"I… I don' know. Belle won't see me." He responded with obvious disappointment underlining his answer.

"Well, Ah guess de wedding's off for indefinitely. Ah'll cancel everything." She said with a feigned nonchalance.

"Non! Non… we're getting' married, chere." He objected rashly.

"Remy, you've been gone for three weeks. The wedding is in less than four months. Ya ain't gonna come home in time. Let's just stop kiddin' ourselves here." She rationalized as tears lined the edge of her eyes.

"Chere, we're gonna get married. I'll get dis done, I'll be home soon…"

"Remy, Ah'm gonna cancel it. Ya stay in N'awlins as long as ya need because there ain't anything for ya to rush home to. Say good-bye to your son now." She instructed and handed the phone to Jeremy. The child took the phone and looked as his mother with bewilderment.

"Momma's gonna be in de kitchen makin' dinner, okay, baby boy?" She informed him while attempting to restrain the tears from falling. Jeremy shook his head in agreement and Rogue left the room at once.

"Papa?" Jeremy spoke into the phone.

"Oui, petite?"

"Momma's crying again." Jeremy said.

"Oh…" Remy mumbled and not knowing what else to say.

"Papa gonna come home and kiss it 'way?" The little boy queried.

"I can't come home now, but soon, petite." Remy managed to reply though he could feel his chest tightening up as the emotions were becoming harder to handle.

"D'accord. Je t'aime, Papa. J'remy go kiss Momma's tears 'way now." Jeremy informed his father.

"Sounds like a bonne idea. Be a good boy for Mama. Je t'aime, mon petite." Remy said.

"Au revoir, Papa." Jeremy responded and turned off the phone.

"Au revoir…" Remy began though his son was already gone. He clicked the phone off and threw it onto the bed.

"ARGH!" He cried out with frustration and punched his fist into the wall. "FUCK!" He screamed out excruciatingly as soon as his fist made contact with the _brick_ wall.

"Now what are y' cryin' 'bout, t'day, boy?" Tante Mattie's thick voice queried from the doorway.

"Nothing." He mumbled curtly.

"Hmm… so how's de petite?" Tante Mattie instantly queried.

"He's fine." Remy responded still curtly.

"How's Rogue?" She asked.

"Not so good." Remy murmured.

"Y' don' belong here, boy. Especially when y' got so much to lose." She stated bluntly.

"Don't y' t'ink I know dat??" He snapped at her.

"Don't take dat tone wit' me! Well, if y' know dat why are y' still here instead of wit' your belle famille?" Tante Mattie queried.

"'Cause Belle won't divorce me!" Remy cried with aggravation.

"Den go get it done." She stated.

"When Belle doesn't want t' be found, dere ain't no way to find her." Remy explained irritably.

"If y' want somet'ing bad enough, Remy, not'ing can stand in de way of it." Tante Mattie stated wisely before she left him to his own self-pity.

-xoxo-

Panting slightly, he ran up the stairs of the west wing and continued his search. Without any regards, he opened the doors of each room on his way down the hall. He had found many empty rooms, an angry Kitty Pryde who was in the middle of dressing, an equally angry Colossus who caught Bobby peeping at his girlfriend, and a rather moody and pregnant Jean who merely used her telekinesis to slam the door shut on him. But still, he hadn't found a certain telepath.

Nearing the end of the corridor, the only room that was yet to be checked was the library. Bypassing the courtesy of a knock like he had done for the past twenty minutes, he opened the door and there she was, not stirred at all by his sudden appearance. As Bobby remained standing at the entrance of the room, it appeared she hadn't even noticed him at all.

He strode over to her, stomping a bit just to make his presence known. She, on the other hand, didn't even blink as she was obviously immersed in the files on her lap. He took a seat across from her, and stared at her with curiosity. She remained oblivious to his presence. It was rather odd, he thought, considering she was a telepath after all.

Finally, he cleared his throat loudly and she jumped with surprise. Her eyes narrowed at him once she recovered from her initial shock. "What the hell, Bobby?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well, excuse me. I was sitting here for like five minutes. Emma, you'd think being a telepath and all, you'd actually notice when someone enters the room." Bobby mocked.

"I'm busy with some contracts. What do you want, Drake?" She asked brusquely.

"I just thought we could talk… but if you're busy…." He began.

"Talk about what?" She inquired, her interest suddenly stirred.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe about the other day when you cursed me and then I popped up behind the sofa, and then you were about to say something but Betts called… and yeah." He suggested rather inarticulately.

"What about it?" Emma asked so coolly that not even a hint of curiosity showed through. Bobby, however, was beginning to sweat bullets. He had thought that she would be somewhat inviting on this topic but it seemed that she was more content causing his nerves to run wild.

"Well…didn't you have something you wanted to talk to me about the other day?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"I can't seem to recall such a detail. Elaborate more on it, perhaps it might jog my memory." She instructed as she leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs with a cat's grace and displayed a poise that as demure it may seem, Bobby knew it could turn deadly within a split of second. Her countenance scared him but as scared as he was, he just as excited. She was gorgeous; she was sexy; she was smart; she was everything he wanted at the moment. Random images of her next to him in bed popped into his mind. He smiled goofily while he went into a temporary reverie.

"Bobby, you're projecting, dear." Emma broke though his daydream and pulled him back into reality. She was extremely pleased that she had such an effect on him; perhaps he wasn't a lost cause just yet.

"Sure… now you use your telepathy." Bobby scorned.

"Trust me, thoughts like that are hard to ignore considering they were of me. By the way, my body still doesn't look like that in bare flesh." She commented coyly. A light blush crept up on his face but he responded, "Well, the offer is still open for you to show me, Em."

This time, it was Emma's cheeks that began to flush a rosy pink.

"I love it when you blush, Emma." He commented offhandedly.

"Well, I hate it. And are you going to explain or what?" She responded demandingly while cursing herself for losing her cool in front of him _again_.

"Oh… right. Talk… okay, the thing is, I… and you. Then, that day and you were on the phone and you started cursing me. And I was thinking what did I do wrong and then you said something about you and me and I just wanted you to finish what you meant by you and me." Bobby stammered rapidly since his nerves collapsed on him again

"You and me? Didn't know there was a you and me." Emma stated in such a neutral tone that he was beginning to doubt that she was even a tad interested in him.

"Well… there cou…"

"Bobby! There you are! Let's go, luv. We got work to do." Betsy's voice interrupted him as she ambled into the room.

Emma immediately put on a fierce glower and sent it towards Betsy's direction, who consequently returned one of her own. "Betsy, we're kind of in a middle of something." He said while his eyes shifted back and forth between the two telepaths – both equally as deadly.

"But you and I are assigned to danger room maintenance today and I want to sleep early tonight so let's get this done now." Betsy stated firmly.

With one glance at the conflicted Bobby, Emma said icily, "Just go. I have a date with a certain winged billionaire in half an hour anyway."

Betsy flinched at the mention of Warren and glared at Emma. "Bobby, let's go." She said and tugged at Bobby's arm sleeves.

"But… I was…" He stammered, not quite willing to let Emma go just yet.

"Go Bobby. You don't want to keep Betsy from her cleaning duties. Isn't it funny how things change so drastically, Betts? One minute you're the girlfriend of one of the richest handsomest billionaires, the next you're scrubbing the blood and sweat off the danger room walls like a common peasant. But I guess you can't blame a man like Warren for wanting someone who's on the same level as him in every aspect - the most important being the bedroom." Emma sneered venomously.

Restraining herself from shedding tears, Betsy scowled at the blonde telepath and said through clenched teeth. "Go to hell, you bitch."

"Is that the best you can retort with? I guess Warren was right when he said you couldn't hold even one conversation with any sort of substance. By the way, should I go with the white or red lingerie set tonight… or perhaps, purple?" Emma gibed further which definitely hit Betsy's sore spot, since the purple-haired ninja ran out of the room rapidly.

With a victorious gloat on her face, she snickered with content, but it would disappear within seconds.

"What the hell is your problem, Emma?!" Bobby exploded on her.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault that she handle the truth." Emma argued.

"You're so full of it! Did you have to be so cruel to her? You know that she's still hurting. You know that she's sensitive about the subject. And fine, you wanna date Warren and do god knows what with him, that's your business but don't start rubbing it in her face. So, you got the guy, Emma. You won. Do you really have to throw it in her face so maliciously? She hasn't even done anything to you remotely this cruel." He yelled at her, while his eyes burned with fury as every word spilled out of his mouth.

"Why do you care about her so much anyway?" Emma asked bitterly.

"Because, she's a friend, Emma. That's what friends do. They care about each other. All those years at Ivy League schools didn't seem to pay off if you don't even know the definition of a friend. Emma, seriously, I never thought you could be this ugly." He stated with disgust.

"Don't start attacking me! It's her own fault! I wouldn't have to resort to that if it wasn't for the fact that she…." Emma stopped mid-sentence since she realized she didn't want to confess any feelings that would probably be unrequited due to her very recent actions.

"She did what? You care to explain?" He queried sternly, still angry at the way his love interest had abused his dear friend.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." She snapped at him.

"Fine. Whatever. Forget I came to talk to you today. Forget that we were or at least I thought we were friends. Forget all the respect and admiration I had for you. Because right now, I can't think of a single thing I like about you. The sad part is, five minutes ago, if you had asked me, I would have said everything." He spat out and stormed out of the room, leaving a rather regretful blonde telepath.

-xoxo-

"Unca Wolvie, please." Jeremy pleaded in his cutest voice with big puppy dog eyes for extra effects.

"Kid, ya know your mom hates it when I do." Logan responded sternly. Although his countenance appeared strict, internally, he was fighting extremely hard not to succumb to his godson's charms.

"But Momma doesn't have t' know. J'remy be really quiet 'bout it." The little boy proposed eagerly.

"Kid, it's wrong to lie to your mom." Logan stated firmly and that was the end of the conversation, or so he thought. Jeremy, however, still had a few tricks up his sleeves but he would have to wait since Cyclops entered the kitchen.

"Hey." He greeted Logan and Jeremy.

"Hey Slim. Hiding from Jean again?" Logan mocked, an amused grin on his face.

"No. Don't have to anymore. She has been ordered to stay in bed for the last trimester." Scott replied with a hint of satisfaction.

"Oh… but she can still get at ya. The downside of having a wife who's one of the most powerful telekinetic telepath in the universe." Logan pointed out.

"Please, don't remind me." Scott groaned while he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"Unca Scott head still hurt?" Jeremy inquired since the bandage was still covering part of Scott's forehead.

"Yeah, Jeremy. It still hurts a lot." Scott answered accompanied with a sigh.

"It still hurts, Cyke? It's been three days." Logan commented.

"Excuse me, but not everyone has a super healing power." Scott responded with agitation.

"J'remy hope it get better soon. Now, Unca Wolvie, let's go." The little boy directed while he jumped off his seat and grabbed his godfather's hand.

"And where are we goin' again?" Logan queried as he followed his godson out. Passing Scott along the way, Logan gave him a nod before the two left the kitchen. Once they were in the next room, Jeremy looked at his godfather with a sly smile. Logan gave him a skeptical look, crossed his arms, and asked, "What do ya've got planned?"

"Unca Wolvie… please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please…" Jeremy said repeatedly and with no sign of stopping.

"That's not going to work!" Logan cried over Jeremy's endless speech. The little boy continued though and with every 'please' said, his voice got higher and louder. At first, Logan attempted to drown the child out but was rather unsuccessful. Then, Logan ran out of the room and into the next one, but Jeremy was hot on his trail and wouldn't relent even a bit. Finally after ten minutes of non-stop 'pleases', Logan cried, "Okay! Okay! Just stop it!"

Immediately, Jeremy stopped his tirade, grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him towards his favorite room of the mansion. Within minutes, Jeremy was seated on the command chair of the danger room's control station.

"Okay, who do ya want me to fight today?" Logan asked with his arms crossed.

"Umm… King Kong!" Jeremy answered excitedly. Logan rolled his eyes and said, "King Kong it is. Now you know the drill. Do not touch any buttons and don't tell your mom."

"Aye aye, Captain." Jeremy agreed, with a salute.

Logan gave his godson one last look of warning, and headed down to the danger room. Once he was in, he looked up at his godson peering down at him from the control room.

"Simulation 74!" Logan cried out and the room immediately transformed into the top of the Empire State Building with a massive gorilla dangling off it. At once, Logan went to work and drew out the fight for eight minutes, the exact number of minutes before Jeremy became bored with watching. But with a couple of seconds to go, the danger room doors opened and in walked Ororo.

"What in goddess's name?" Ororo cried with surprise.

"What are ya doing here, 'Ro?" Logan asked her, equally as surprised. Her sudden appearance distracted him from his opponent and King Kong swung his huge arm across Logan's chest and he flew back twenty feet.

"Logan, are you okay?" Ororo asked as she ran towards him. She knelt down beside him while he shook his head to try to recover from the impact.

"Yeah… I'm fine. What are ya doin' down here?" Logan queried slowly as he got up.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ororo responded.

"Simulation end!" Logan yelled and the danger room became bare once more. "Ya came to apologize again about how ya made a mistake with me?" He sneered at her spitefully and almost involuntarily. He didn't want to say it and he didn't mean it, but whenever he saw her, he was reminded of how she rejected his love so easily without a second thought as if he meant absolutely nothing to her.

"That's uncalled for! If you had bothered to check the schedule, I had booked this time slot. In other words, get out!" Ororo replied angrily.

"Hi, Aunty Stormy!" Jeremy's voice rang through the speakers. His announcement made her jump back, but she quickly looked up at the control room and saw her godson waving at her. She forced a smile and waved back. Then, she turned to Logan and said, "You know Rogue hates it when you bring him here."

"It's not hurting the kid." He responded curtly.

"You know Rogue doesn't want Jeremy to be exposed to this kind of violence." She pressed further.

"I'm not being violent here, 'Ro. I'm just wrestling about with King Kong." He defended bitterly.

"That still constitutes as… Logan! Watch out!" She cried and quickly pushed him out of the way of the huge boulder that appeared to have fallen from the ceiling. Suddenly, the room was transformed into a huge dark cave with boulders falling from every direction.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked as she blasted the rocks with lightning strikes.

"I think the kid's pressing the damn buttons!" He answered and dodged a humongous rock that missed him by an inch.

"Another reason why he shouldn't be in here!" She responded pointedly.

"Don't need a lecture right now, 'Ro. SIMULATION END!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and the danger room resumed its usual bare silver self again. It would last for only a minute as the room transformed into the Savage Land with dinosaurs running freely around them.

Ororo flew up to the control room window at once and said loudly, "Jeremy, honey, stop pressing the buttons!"

Jeremy didn't seem to hear her though as he pressed another shiny blue button. The Savage Land was suddenly drenched with rain, wind, and lightning, which meant that Jeremy had pressed the hurricane button.

"SIMULATION END!" Ororo bellowed but this time, the room didn't change back. She could only assume that her godson had deactivated the code that allowed for vocal commands. She flew back down to the ground and saw Logan killing raptors in a fury.

"This is all your fault, Logan! You know better than to bring him here!" She screamed at him.

"Hey! I was almost done in here with King Kong until you strutted in here and distracted me!" He argued angrily.

"You shouldn't have been here in the first place!" She yelled and knocked out a raptor with a bolt of lightning.

"There's no winning with you 'Ro! Everything is always my goddamn fault!" He shouted and just as he was about to stab into a t-rex, the Savage Land turned into a hot scorching _empty_ desert.

With nothing to distract them, Ororo looked at him and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Admit it, 'Ro. You blame me for what happened between us." He responded coldly.

"Why would I blame you for it?" She queried, staggered by his honest answer.

"Don't fuck with me here, you know you regretted it. You know you hated how you allowed me to get close to you. Sad part is, I was stupid enough to think we might have had something." He replied resentfully.

"I… I never regretted it." She stated.

"Then, why, 'Ro? Why did ya push me away? Why did ya treat me so coldly like ya have been for the past six months?" Logan interrogated angrily.

"Because… because… I don't know why! Why did you give me such false hopes? Why did you start something you know you can't commit to??" She questioned accusingly.

"What are you talking about? Did I not show how I adored ya, 'Ro? Did you somehow missed how much I enjoyed your company or loved being with ya? What did I do that made you think I don't wanna to be with you?" Logan asked with disbelief.

"Right… you just loved getting laid, Logan. That was it. You didn't enjoy my company. You just enjoyed fucking me. That was all we were. We were just friends with benefits and I just had enough self-respect to end it!" Ororo responded indignantly.

"Self-respect? You're standing here and telling me that we were just fuck buddies when we were together, and you say you have self-respect? Why do you think so lowly of yourself? I don't get it. What are you so scared of? Why are you so scared of the idea of 'us'?" He asked much calmer, since she was finally providing him with some insight.

"I… I don't know." She murmured in a whisper and cast her eyes to the golden ground.

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "'Ro…" He began. She looked into his eyes and he smiled lightly. "Let's just… I… maybe we should. Ah fuck it… I lov…"

"Sorry y'all! The culprit has been apprehended!" Rogue's southern drawl came over the speakers. Logan and Ororo quickly separated and the danger room returned to its normal self again.

"But Momma…" Jeremy's voice whined over the speakers.

"You're in deep trouble young man… whoops. The mic's still on." Rogue finished and clicked the microphone off.

Logan looked at Ororo and opened his mouth to start again, but she interrupted him before he could say anything. "I have to go, Logan." She said briskly and ran out of the room.

"ARGH!!!" Logan screamed in frustration. Another lost moment with her but this time, he was so close. He could almost taste her sweet lips again and feel the softness of her silky skin. Again, he burst out with another frustrated scream as his claws unsheathed.

"SIMULATION 10!" He yelled and all of a sudden, the danger room was filled with enemies of all kinds for him to tear a part and hopefully to work off his aggravation.

-------------------------------------


	13. Making Up For Lost Time

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** I'm going to finish this story. This story will be wrapped up in four more chapters, I think. I need this story to end because I have a new story brewing in my mind, wanting to get out. So, I'm still trying my best with this story, but my patience is waning. Excuse me if I don't edit it close enough, I do apologize. But in all honesty, this story should have ended months ago if it wasn't for the fact that I lost my first account. No point crying over spilt milk, and this story will be finish by the end of January, if not sooner. This story is my first priority, then **Shouldn't Be So Hard**, and then, I will start a new story while writing **Breaking The Habit. **Thanks to all my readers for sticking with this story and me. Kisses to all!

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 13**

"Gals, Ah don't see why ah have t'be blindfolded." Rogue whined while being led towards an unknown destination.

"Oh, hush! Just shut up, we're almost there." Betsy reprimanded impatiently.

"Don't have to be such a bitc…" Rogue began but was immediately cut off by Jean.

"What Betsy means is that we're almost there." Jean explained.

"Jeanie, ya shouldn't even be out here. Hank said ya were supposed to stay in bed." Rogue pointed out.

"Phooie! If I have to stay in that room for another minute, I'll lose my mind." Jean huffed.

"At least it wouldn't be the first time that happened." Ororo commented lightly and all of them except Jean burst into laughter.

"Just don't tell Scott." Jean instructed sternly. The X-ladies continued their giggling, however, until Jean finally said. "We're here."

The four ladies entered the store, and Rogue didn't miss a beat with ripping the blindfold off. Shock overcame her as she gasped at the sight of all the white in front of her. She was in a bridal boutique.

"So, we thought with the wedding in a couple of months, you still haven't chosen a wedding dress so here's your chance." Ororo explained.

"Also, we wanted to make sure you don't choose hideous bridesmaid dresses for us." Betsy added in.

The other three girls gazed at Rogue eagerly, waiting for a response. Finally, she gave them one. She took a big gulp of air and said, "Ah guess we better start finding the perfect dresses then."

At once, the women spread out, each of them attacking a rack. Rogue walked towards a clothing stand, and started browsing rather lethargically. Her heart was clearly not in the activity since she had already told Remy that she had cancelled the wedding. Although she hadn't told anyone else about the cancellation, she, also, hadn't actually cancelled any of the plans. All she had been doing was avoiding any issue that held any reminder of the wedding. She had figured that if she ignored it long enough, the wedding would cancel itself. That, or Remy would return and they would have the perfect wedding that they had originally planned. But with him being gone for almost a month now, the latter hope of hers was becoming smaller and smaller.

Two hours passed and the three ladies had decided on a simple strapless silver dress as their bridesmaid dress. Rogue, however, have yet decided on anything. She was in front of the three-panel mirror and was trying on the 20th dress. Betsy looked at her impatiently and said, "Take that off. It's tacky and downright hideous."

"Betsy… the clerks can hear you." Jean said quietly.

"Well, they should hear me! Who the hell would sell such an ugly dress like that?? Rogue, go and take that off, I can't stand looking it any more." Betsy ordered and Rogue did just that, not bothering to argue at all. She knew how ugly the dress was, herself, and that was why she had tried on the dress. She had purposely been trying on the ugliest dresses that she could find because at least that way, she wouldn't have to decide on any dress today. It was her way of avoiding the wedding preparation. As she was changing out of the last dress, Betsy yanked open the curtain.

"Betsy!" Rogue squealed as she tried to cover herself.

"Don't be so modest, Rogue. It's no like I don't know how a women's body look like. And I'm not attracted to you either. But, try this dress on. It's the perfect one." Betsy demanded and shoved an elegant white wedding dress in her hands. She closed the curtain again and Rogue sighed, but eventually put the dress on which was a big mistake on her part.

When she left the changing room and the other ladies looked at her, they all gasped.

"Rogue, that is the perfect dress. You found it." Ororo stated earnestly.

"I knew that dress was perfect for you." Betsy said smugly.

"That it is. What do you think, Rogue? Go look at yourself in the mirror." Jean insisted and pushed Rogue in front of the mirror once more.

As soon as Rogue gazed at the elegant v-neck satin white dress that clung to her curves perfectly, her eyes became teary immediately. She looked away and stalked quickly back to her changing room.

"Rogue, what's wrong, luv?" Betsy quickly asked, surprised by Rogue's discontented reaction.

"Nothing." Rogue said as the tears flowed. She took the dress off and threw it aside. She changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and marched out of the changing room and the store without looking back. The other three girls followed her quickly, exchanging apprehensive looks between one another.

"Rogue, darling, what's wrong?" Ororo asked calmly while she tried to catch up with Rogue.

"Nothing. Ah'm just tired." Rogue dismissed quickly.

"There's something more than that. Just tell us what's wrong." Betsy demanded and caught Rogue's wrist to stop her. Rogue looked at her with tears streaming down her face.

"The wedding's cancelled." Rogue snapped.

"Oh Rogue, why didn't you tell us?" Jean asked as she attempted to hug Rogue. However, Rogue took off into the sky and flew away from her friends without another word said.

-xoxo-

"Remy, what did you do to her?" Ororo's calm voice asked through the phone.

"Stormy… what happened?" Remy's concerned voice asked.

"That's what I would like to know. We brought her out to shop for a dress today and out of nowhere, she tells us the wedding is cancelled. So, would you like to explain the rest of the story?" Ororo ordered more than asked.

"De wedding's not cancelled." He said firmly.

"Rogue apparently doesn't know that important fact." She said pointedly.

"Stormy… I need y' to do me a favour." He requested.

"A favour? You haven't even given me any explanation and your want me to do you a favour?" She asked impatiently.

"Y' don't need to know what's going on. But, promise me dat y'll keep de wedding plans going even if it's behind Rogue's back. I'll do all dat I can here but I need someone at home t' ensure dat the plans are still happening. Please." He pleaded.

"I don't know about this, Remy. It doesn't seem right. And where are you anyway? Have you talked to Rogue about this?" She queried apprehensively.

"Trust me, Stormy, dere ain't no use for us t'talk. She's set on canceling de wedding and I'm set on preventing dat from happening even if I have t'keep it from her. Please just do me dis favour. If not for me than for y' godson." He begged.

"I need to know one thing." She stated.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to come home on time?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for anyt'ing." He assured her.

"Good. I don't want you to disappoint your family. Now, what do I have to do?"

-xoxo-

Bobby Drake also known as the Iceman was laying on the couch in the recreation room. It seemed that all he did recently was lay on the couch. He had been feeling rather… he wasn't even sure anymore. Perhaps disappointment was the emotion that was closest to describing what he felt. He rolled over and faced the backing of the couch. He closed his eyes and attempted to subdue the aching in his heart.

He was stupid for feeling this way, really. It wasn't as if Emma was his girlfriend who had recently dumped him. It wasn't as if he was in love with her. It was just a silly crush and he knew from the beginning that the chances of her and him getting together were slim to none. He knew all this, so why did it still hurt so much?

"Bobby?" A flowery sharp British voice cut through his thoughts.

"Bets, I'm not in the mood to do anything or even talk." He said calmly, not even bothering to turn around and face his friend.

"Hmm…" Betsy mumbled but instead of leaving, she took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Bets, did you not hear what I said?" Bobby queried with a hint of impatience.

"Yeah, I heard, but I choose to ignore it. Now, tell me what's wrong." She probed openly and without any hesitation.

"Nothing's wrong. Now… bugger off." He said weakly.

"Okay, now I know you really need to talk. C'mon, tell me what's wrong. Is it about a girl?" She queried.

"No, it's not about a girl." He denied though she didn't miss that gulp he took during his response.

"Is it about a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and two bazookas that could put your eyes out?" She asked, half-teasingly and half-seriously.

"Bets, stay out of my head!" Bobby snapped.

"I wasn't in your head. It doesn't take a telepath to notice that you're hung up on her." Betsy replied rather calmly.

"This is none of your business, Bets. Anyway, she's dating your ex-boyfriend so who the hell cares anymore!" He exclaimed loudly and sat up.

She flinched slightly from Bobby's exclamation but remained cool. "Well, if you like her then you should do something about it. But in my honest opinion, she's not right for you."

Immediately, Bobby stood up and cried, "I never asked you for your opinion! I wanted you to leave me alone! You can't even do something simple like that so I guess I have to leave and _don't_ follow me."

He, then, poignantly stomped out of the room.

-xoxo-

She tossed.

She turned.

She couldn't keep still.

She had been at this for an hour now. She didn't know what was bothering her. The temperature was nice and cool, not too hot and not too cold, just the way she liked it. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, the comfortable but rather expensive silk purple set that she had bought a year ago. Her mood was fine for the most part. She wasn't dwelling on Warren anymore nor was she at all upset with what happened between her and Bobby that afternoon. Physically, she was fine. Emotionally, she was fine. So, why did she feel as though something still wasn't quite right?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she kicked the covers off her body. She slid into her slippers and strolled towards her balcony door. Grasping the handles tightly, she swung open the doors and stepped out onto the terrace. The chilled breeze enraptured her as she closed her eyes and relished at the harsh yet, refreshing touch.

Within minutes, she sensed another presence. She turned around, but it was too late. He immediately grabbed her into his arms and took off into the night. She glanced up at her captor and found herself staring into the familiar blue eyes of a blonde millionaire.

"WARREN! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" She exclaimed as she began struggling within his grasp.

"Don't struggle, Betsy." He merely stated calmly.

"Don't struggle?! You're kidnapping me and you expect me not to struggle?!? You let me down this instant!" She demanded as she continued to squirm.

He simply tightened his hold on her and she could see the corners of his lips struggling to restrain from curving up. He was finding this amusing, she realized. _Well, Elizabeth Braddock wasn't going to stand being made a fool of. _

A long pink blade formed from her left hand as she raised it to jam it into her captor's head, however, he didn't even flinch when he saw what she was prepared to do. "If you stick that thing in my head, we're both going to fall to our deaths." He calmly reminded her.

She took a look down and realized that they were thousands of feet up; he was right. The psionic blade disappeared followed with an indignant huff by her.

She remained silent for the rest of the trip that seemed almost endless. When they finally reached their destination, she was shocked that he had brought her here. Though, she bit her tongue until he let her down. Once he did, she slapped him across the face.

"What do you think you're doing by bringing me here?" She cried angrily.

"I think we need to talk." He replied and rubbed his right cheek where her violent hand had struck.

"After seven and a half months, you think we need to talk _now_? And _here_ of all places?!" She exclaimed, still infuriated with him.

"I thought at least here, you might give me a chance." He said softly.

She shook her head in disgust and turned her back on him. All this time, she was trying to restrain the tears from falling, but it was undeniable that he had brought her to a place that gave him the slightest chance of being heard. They were on top of the water tower where they had first declared their desire for each other all those moons ago.

"Betsy, I'm…sorry." He finally said at last.

She whipped around, anger burning in her eyes. "Sorry? Is that all? After so long, you finally came up with the courage to say you're 'sorry'?"

"But I am. The moment you walked out of that door, I was remorseful. Please…"

"But you _let_ me walk out that door. You didn't come after me. It's clear that you don't care about me. So if you're looking for forgiveness, then fine, I accept your damn apology. _Now,_ take me home." She snarled at him.

"Can't you just give me a chance to explain?" He pleaded.

"Explain what? What is there to explain? You have clearly moved on in your life and perhaps the only reason why you're apologizing to me is that you actually have enough of a conscience to feel the guilt from the pain you caused me. Obviously, you need me to forgive you so you can move on with _her_ – guilt-free. I offered you my forgiveness, now, I want to go home." She demanded, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Why do you keep saying that I'm with whoever this woman is? I haven't been with anyone since you left me. I haven't been anything since you left me. Don't you understand? I need you in my life." He insisted as he took a step towards her. She took a step back as the hurt tears fell wildly now.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you lying to me? Do you know how pathetic you are right now? Just admit that you are with that blonde bitch!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not with anyone and I'm not lying to you." He stated persistently.

"Cut the bullshit. I know you've been sleeping with Emma!" She accused him.

"Emma?" He queried confusingly.

"Don't act like an idiot. She told me… more like taunted me constantly about what a brilliant lover you are. Frankly, you were always mediocre in bed to me." She insulted irately.

"Well, she's lying, Bets! I'm not with Emma. I never slept with her; I haven't even seen her since that night at the ball. And we didn't even leave in the same car together. We only went together that night because we were both desperate for a date." He explained.

"I don't believe your lies."

He grabbed both her wrists, gripped them firmly and pulled her to him. "Look into my eyes, Betsy. I was never with Emma. I wasn't with anyone since you left me. There is nobody else for me. You are the one and I was just too stupid to tell you that before."

She gazed into his blue eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, but she didn't want to believe it just yet. "Then, how come you didn't come to me sooner?" She asked softly, her anger subsiding tremendously.

"I'll be honest with you. In the beginning, I was scared. I was arrogant enough to think that I could live without you. But as the days passed, I knew I was fooling myself. By the time I was brave enough to approach you, you seemed to be pretty happy with _him._" His eyes dropped to the ground and he let go her wrists as soon as he mentioned the other man.

Betsy knew he was referring to her friendship with Bobby, but she didn't want to tell him the truth. A part of her still wanted him to suffer for the hell he put her through, and the other part of her wanted answers.

"So, why now? I'm happy with _Bobby_ as you said. Why bother rehashing the past?" She asked him blatantly.

He gazed into her eyes once more and said, "Because if I don't at least fight for you one last time, I would know that I truly don't deserve you."

His reason caught her off guard and all she could utter was, "Oh."

"For the seven months that you were gone, I felt numb inside. It felt as if something was missing in my life. Every day, I would dread waking up because I knew there was nothing to look forward to that day. Your smile, your laughter, your voice – you and your entirety was never there and could never be there if I kept acting like the moron I am. I just needed to let you know this in case I still had any sort of a chance – however, slim it may be. If you're happy with Bobby, then that's all I want for you. But if you just have to know that you'll always have a man, albeit a rather dense stupid man, who loves you." With that comment, he summoned the courage to look at her. He expected her to be angry with him, but his expectations fell short. Instead, she was emotionless – a blank, which was worse than if she had been angry with him.

"Betsy, I'm sorry I brought you here. I'll take you home now." He said in defeat.

She, however, took a seat on the water tower. She looked across the brightly lit city and said softly, "I think we still have some stuff to talk about. There's no rush to get home."

A smile spread across his face and he eagerly took a seat next to hers. They spent the rest of the night talking. When morning dawned, she was in his arms and the world seemed right again.

-xoxo-

Jean Grey was staring in the mirror and she was aghast. Her midriff had grown huge and there was still two months to go. Then, slowly, a content smile appeared on her face and she lifted her shirt to examine her belly closely. Inside, her child was growing. She was finally going to become a mother.

After several more minutes of joyous vanity, she pulled the shirt down and turned around to return to bed. Scott wouldn't be too happy if he had known that she had gotten out of bed. During her whole pregnancy so far, he was attentive and loving. He even had the scar on his forehead to prove it. She beamed when she thought of how much Scott and her had endured to reach this point of absolute bliss. She died twice, was possessed by the Phoenix more than several times, both their lives were constantly in jeopardy over and over again, but it was all worth it.

Little did she know that fate had one more test for them to go through.

Suddenly, she felt an excruciating pain rip through her body. It disappeared and she gasped for air. The pain didn't return and she sighed with relief, but as soon as she did, another unendurable pain attacked her body from within. Something wasn't right.

"Scott! Scott! Anyone!" She shouted at the top of her lungs while she struggled out of bed. She attempted to walk to the door and just as she was reaching for the knob, the door swung open. And she fell into her husband's arms.

----------------------------------------------


	14. The Good Doctor

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** I'm back. Okay, I probably won't finish this by the end of this month but I will try to finish it before the end of… actually, I can't make any promises because it's only the second week of school and I'm already behind! How is that even possible?!?! I'm still wondering that myself. But like I said, this is my first priority and until I'm done this story, I'm not going to resume my other ones. Although, with enough persuasion, it could change my mind. But only three more chapters to go – though it might be four more to go. We'll know soon enough! I only read this over once. If you catch mistakes, point it out for me so I can fix it! Enjoy everyone! Btw, I actually like how I wrote this chapter – I believe this is the only chapter I'm completely satisfied with in this story ;p

**TheDreamerLady:** Hmm… Jean will be fine, or will she? But the name for Emma/Bobby? Let's call them Bomma! **Angelechicka:** Updated! Enjoy! **Calliann:** I think you'll like this chapter. At least you'll find out some answers for sure ;) As for your questions… you'll have to wait and see. **Kitsu Lebeau:** First of all, no phoenix in this story simply because I don't understand the phoenix. And Kit Kat is definitely a cute name :) **ishandahalf:** I'm not that angsty of a person, right? I'm not that bad with the angst! So, Betsy and Warren made up doesn't mean I'm going to make everyone else miserable… I'm not like that. I'm a total romantic at heart. Can't you tell by my stories? LoL… probably not. Well, you decide whether I added more angst to this story after reading this story. I don't think I did :P **SickmindedSucker:** No Phoenix! I don't get the Phoenix! Hmm… and why would Belle be such a bitch? C'mon, if you had Remy, would you let that hunk of a man go so easily?! I think not! And polygamy, eww… gross! **Sweety8587:** Your review was hilarious… question: do you review as you read because I think that's why it has this humorous element to it! Anyway, you'll find out the answers to your questions soon enough, my dear : ) **Rogue14:** I'm sorry for disappearing all the time. I promise that when I win the lottery, I will never disappear again… but until then and with school in my way, I'm afraid I'll keep this dirty habit of going away and coming back. But at least you know I'll come back ;p **flying alien:** I'm not going to leave you hanging… you'll find out about Jeanie soon enough ;p **demiducky25:** You know what? Your idea of Warren and Betsy using Remy and Rogue's wedding isn't a bad one at all… I mean, this could turn out to be a story of a wedding of an entirely different couple. Thanks for the idea! **The real rogue:** I have no idea what you said, but thanks for expressing your thoughts. **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**: Ohh… my friend… the craziness has only just begun!! Muahahahaha! **Slickboy444:** Another chapter for my biggest fan of this story. I hope you enjoy it because you know I'm writing this only for you ;p **T.:** Storm may not be able to keep the wedding going for very long… but I don't even think she'll be needed… you'll know soon enough. **Stryfechild:** Evil authors? My heart hurts from that…just kidding. But I updated :D **Ludi Ling:** I want to write my new story! I want to write my new story! It's been gnawing at me from the inside.. not to mention, a bunch of new ideas just came to mind too… why does this happen only when I'm completely stressed out from school? And good point about Bobby and Betsy not making sense because he's a yuk and she's a snob. But then… Emma's a snob too…you know where I'm going with this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! **Danielle britton:** No more depressing stories… everything is looking up from now on. I think. ;p **LSR-7:** Good point about the states laws on marriage but I'm not from the US so I wouldn't have a clue. But let's just say, they can only be divorced when she signs on the dotted line, alright? ;p Have you ever had contractions? Perhaps you can tell me how it feels like if not "excruciating" because I really don't know the answer to that either. Then again, Jean is having an abnormal pregnancy…hmm… good questions. I'm sorry I fail to provide a decent answer. :( **aimtbj:** Thank you for your sweet words! You'll find out the answers to all your questions soon enough!

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 14**

_This isn't happening. _

_This isn't happening._

_This isn't happening. _

The phrase repeated itself in the fiery telepath and her strong supportive husband's minds over and over again.

"I can't lose the baby. I just can't. Ahhhh!" She ended it with a scream as another contraction hit her. They were getting more frequent and she had only been in labour for an hour.

"You won't, Jeanie. _We_ won't." Scott reassured her. He kissed the top of her head as he held her hand tightly. It wasn't often that Scott Summers would be glad that nobody could ever look into his eyes and survive to tell about it. Yet, this was one of those rare times for it was one thing to for a person to know that he wasn't as strong as everyone made him out to be, but when another person knew it too, the half-truth in his mind would suddenly become a hard cold fact – a fact that was definitely not beneficial to the situation at hand.

"Hank… you have to save my baby." Jean pleaded desperately as sweat drops rolled down her face. Another contraction was coming on and she squeezed Scott's hand with a tremendous physical strength, but this time she didn't so much as whimper. Although, Scott's hand felt like it had just been crushed to oblivion, he didn't even wince the slightest bit. A remarkable feat on his part, but then again, being the X-Leader for so long, he knew how to hide his pain and emotions quite well.

"Jean, I'm going to try the best I can, you know that. However, it's too late to stop the labour. Your contractions are too close." Hank stated calmly as every doctor does in a perilous situation. He knew the danger at hand and he was never one to believe in God, but a gut feeling told him that whatever happened in this medical room tonight would not be decided by him. He was merely an actor for someone greater. He shook his head for a second – _I've been hanging around Kurt too much._

"But I'm only half way through my seventh month. I can't have the baby now! It's too early. It's too premature! Please Hank... you have to do something!" Jean cried in a mad desperate rant. She had faced death countless of times, had even died twice and came back to life, and yet, she never truly feared anything until now. If it was just her facing death, she wouldn't even fight it. But the idea of her child fighting death, that was a thought that sent violent chills throughout her whole body and caused her to feel a level of trepidation that she would have never thought possible.

"Jean, your contractions are closing in… you're going to have to start pushing." Hank instructed, ready to deliver this baby and hoping with all hope that at least the child would be able to breathe his or her first air of breath and perhaps live long enough to be cradled in his dear friend's arms.

"Hank… the baby won't live. It's too soon…ahhhh!" Jean screamed as another contraction hit her. Scott looked at Hank – it was the first time he saw his old friend exposing his raw emotions and it gave Hank even more determination.

"Jean… you have to push. PUSH!" Hank ordered and she could not disobey him any longer. With all her might, she pushed for a few seconds and collapsed back onto the bed.

"If you're up there… let this be easy." Hank muttered under his breath as he was just about to tell Jean to push again until he noticed the sole of a foot.

"Spoke too soon." Hank murmured bitterly as he stood up and looked at his friends.

"Jean, we're going to have to operate." The blue doctor stated regretfully.

Her green eyes grew wide with fear. She looked up at her husband. He looked down at her with a reassuring smile before turning to his trusting physician.

Scott gave a solemn nod of approval.

-xoxo-

Meanwhile across town, the local weather goddess was running some errands. Errands for her missing thieving friend, that was. More specifically, she was handing in deposits for the caterer and the florists to ensure that two months from now, there would be a wedding even if a bride or groom wasn't present. If worse came to worse, at least the food for the reception could be a week's worth of food at the Xavier Institute.

The clouds above her gathered but it wasn't her doing.

She didn't part the clouds and instead, she merely shrugged. It was only fair that Mother Earth had a chance to deal with the elements and the inevitable rain would do her flowers good.

Ororo pushed the button on her remote and her car beeped twice. She slid into her car, turned the engine on and took off for home, not noticing the motorcycle that was following her ten feet behind.

-xoxo-

Sitting upright, poised but ready for anything, she split her concentration with half of it immersed in the contract in her hands, and the other half scanning for the location of a certain Popsicle.

"He's out with Warren in Manhattan today." An icy British accent cut through her attempt.

"I see," was all Emma could reply with.

"You're such a lying bitch." Betsy spat out, unable to hold her anger back.

Emma slowly spun her chair around to face the purple-haired telepath. Her face remained tight but her blue eyes became deadly. "Did it take you that long to come up with an insult? Warren was right when he said…"

"Warren didn't say anything to you! Drop the act, Emma. I know the truth. You were never dating him. You only had one contact with him and that was the night of the charity ball. As far as I remember, you two were more interested in socializing with the New York's elite than each other. But it does ease my mind to know for a fact that you two left in different cars as well." Betsy exposed, and it felt great to finally have the truth out in the open.

Still Emma's countenance didn't change. "So, you know the truth. I supposed you and that spoiled playboy are back together. Well, I don't know whether to say 'congratulations' or give you my condolences for only a foolish woman could expect faithfulness from a man like that."

"Just quit it. You don't know Warren so you aren't entitled to judge him at all. Honestly, you're a real piece of work…" Betsy mumbled, her anger fading.

"Fine. You and Wings are back together and you're going to live happily ever after. You came and you insulted me. You know everything and have everything. Is there anything else you need, because unlike you, I earn my millions by working and not by depending on my pretty boy millionaire boyfriend." Emma dismissed and swung her chair around.

But Betsy still didn't leave. "You should have just told him you were interested. He was clearly hung up on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma lied, not willing to face her nemesis. She had already admitted defeat but she was not going to subject herself to any more interrogation or humiliation.

"I thought I was angry with you, Emma, but I realize I'm not. Instead, I only feel pity for you. You lied constantly because you thought it was the only way to gain his attention when he was willing to have you for all that you already are. But I guess your insecurity was justified. After all, you know as well as I know that you'll _never_ be good enough for Bobby." Betsy finished and exited the room.

Emma Grace Frost fought plenty of formidable foes before and she never so much as released a tear when facing the possibility of death. Through all the family drama that she had to endure, she never allowed herself to openly cry about any of it if she could help it. To cry about any part of her life meant that she was pitying herself, and Emma didn't believe in pity.

Thus, the tears didn't taste salient to her like it should – they were bitter instead.

-xoxo-

She was small, weighing only four and half pounds. She didn't even whimper as she entered the world – she was too weak to do so. She was barely capable of breathing. As the mother held her in her arms, she had never felt such love and sorrow at the same time.

"My baby girl… my sweet baby girl." Jean murmured in a hollow whisper, barely audible even to herself.

Scott watched his family, concern etched in every corner of the lines already on his face. Hank noticed a few new lines had appeared on his fearless leader's visage. Scott caught his old friend's eyes looking; the blue doctor gave a reassuring smile even though he wasn't the least bit definite about his patients' futures at all.

Hank didn't believe in the Holy Spirit, but as he was setting up the incubator, he said a silent prayer.

"She's my sweet sweet girl who I love. She's my sweet sweet baby girl that momma loves." Jean sang as she rocked her child back and forth.

Suddenly, the wind changed.

Jean's eyes rolled up as her head fell back. Her grip loosened on the child, the child fell but Scott caught her in time while yelling for the good doctor.

Hank worked on reviving the mother.

Scott worked on protecting their child.

The baby girl finally let out a cry.

-xoxo-

She was only a mile away from home and she had a flat. She stared at the tire, wondering how she was going to get the wind current to carry the car home. The automobile was simply too heavy. The logical thing to do was to change the tire, but Ororo didn't know the first thing to accomplishing such a feat. She grumbled as she walked back to the driver's seat, ready to call for Kurt or Hank or someone at the Institute to come help her.

She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing until she heard the roar of a motorcycle. She glanced ahead and saw that the driver had parked his bike and was now walking towards her. She eyed the man in the helmet with suspicion. His stature seemed dangerously familiar.

"Need help weather lady…" The man not so much said but growled.

"I'm fine." Ororo stated, preparing to defend herself.

"I can help you if you want." The man stated in a low voice, and still didn't show his face.

"It's fine." She said as she stepped out of her car, getting ready to take to the sky. He apparently sensed this as he launched at her, and took her to the ground. Upon her fall, a rock was lodged into the small of her back but she didn't give her attacker the satisfaction of even a whimper. Instead, she fought him, but he was too strong and too heavy – he was pinning her down to the ground with his weight.

"Who are you?" She demanded, trying to steady her voice.

He gave a maniacal laugh and took off his helmet. It was Sabretooth.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, not surprised with who the attacker was. After all, Sabretooth was so deranged that it didn't surprise anyone when he suddenly appeared here and there.

"Just wanted to play…" He said as he pawed her face with his cold treacherous hands.

Scratch.

He had swiped three slits in her right cheek and blood flowed out.

"Get off me!" Ororo said as she struggled within his grasp.

His hands began moving southward.

Zap.

A bolt of lightening hit his back and he toppled over to the side. Ororo quickly got up and took to the sky but she was only two feet off the ground before she was snatched violently out of the air.

Snap.

He had broken her right ankle while stopping her from taking flight. This time, he pinned her face down to the ground as he sat on her back.

"Y'know… I like you. You make that shit face miserable which means you and I have a lot in common, y'know?" He hissed into her ear.

"You are an animal." She spat out, angry tears derived from the humiliation fell down her face.

"Then, tame me, Goddess. C'mon, give me a chance… I can be much wilder than _him._ It'll be fun. I'll show you what being with an animal is really like." He said crudely into her ear as one of his hands slid down her body again.

The blue in her eyes disappeared. The tears stopped.

"He is not an animal like you!" She cried in fury.

Five bolts of lightening hit her attacker. Then a strong gust of wind took him into the air and dropped him right above the area just off the road where the only direction to go was down the hillside.

Ororo quickly got up but fell right back down. Her ankle was still broken and she was sure that some of ribs were bruised and that was why she was having such difficulty breathing. Tiredness came over her and she tried to fight it. She had to at least get back to the mansion first. She summoned the wind with all her strength.

She made only as far as the woods of the Xavier Institute.

-xoxo-

Logan would never hold the hand of anyone. He didn't enjoy these small physical contacts. It was too intimate, too open, and too bold. More importantly, these little contacts were proof that he was not as withdrawn as people thought he was which was the one thing he didn't want people to perceive of him. He liked his space. He liked his privacy. He liked the idea of never getting emotionally attached to anyone. He was the Wolverine. He was intrinsically a loner and was meant to always remain one.

He was holding the hand of his godson's.

"Unca Wolvie, J'remy would like t'pologize for de incident in de fighting room from last week." The little boy said seriously as he walked alongside his godfather through the forest.

Logan let out a chuckle. "Did your mom make you say that?"

"Yups! Unca Wolvie, what's 'pologize'?" Jeremy asked openly since he already admitted that his mother had fed him the lines to say to his godfather.

Another chuckle escaped Logan's thin lips. "It means to be sorry about something."

"Ohh… then, J'remy really do 'pologize." His godson stated surely.

"I know you do, Kid. So how did your mom punish you?" Logan inquired.

"She said very madly, 'no dessert for une semaine and no danger room 'til I'm forty." Jeremy answered with a sly smile.

"Well that ain't good… why are ya grinning like that?" Logan questioned, his eyes becoming suspicious.

"Oh… not'ing." Jeremy said simply, while various devious plans were being formed in his mind.

Logan merely shook his head and mumbled, "I don't wanna know."

And then, he detected it. Blood. Quickly, he lifted his godson on his shoulder and cautiously walked towards the scent. Then, he saw her. Nearly dropping his godson from his shoulder, he dashed over to the fallen goddess.

"'Ro? Darling, are you okay?" He asked, while he gently slipped his arm underneath her head. Jeremy crawled over to his godparents and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Auntie Stormy? Unca Wolvie, what happened?" Jeremy asked.

Sniff.

"Sabretooth." Logan growled. Without another second wasted, Logan lifted Ororo's limp body into his arms and instructed, "Jeremy get on my back and hold onto my neck."

The little boy did just that without asking any question. He climbed onto his godfather's back and was piggy-backed all the way back to the mansion. During the whole trip, Jeremy kept peering over his godfather's shoulder and saying in his mind, "Be okay, Aunty Stormy."

-xoxo-

Rogue was holding a tray with three sandwiches and three bottles of water. She knew Jean had just given birth to a girl. She also knew that the girl was extremely weak and how long she would live was still to be determined. Rogue looked down at the food; she didn't know how else to help.

She opened the door to the infirmary. Hank was checking the vitals of the comatose Jean and Scott was slumped in a chair, worried and tired lines apparent on his face. The little girl was in an incubator next to him.

"Hi y'all." Rogue greeted softly.

Scott glanced up, gave her a look of acknowledgement and returned his gaze to his wife.

"Hi Rogue. You can put that on the table. Thank you." Hank stated rather solemnly.

Rogue placed the tray on the specified table and walked over to Hank. "How are they?" She asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Not well. Not well at all." He answered regretfully.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "But they will be." She murmured. Then, she strolled over to the incubator. The baby was incredibly small especially compared to Jeremy when he was born who had weighed a hearty 9 pounds 10 ounces.

"Hi gorgeous. Welcome to the world." Rogue whispered.

"Ya have wonderful parents, ya hear that, beautiful?" Rogue said softly, oblivious to her leader who was now watching her.

"Thank you, Rogue." Scott stated.

She turned her head to him and gave him a small smile. "It's true. How are ya holding up?"

Her reassuring smile along with her caring green eyes finally reminded Scott that he wasn't so alone. His bottom lip trembled slightly as he said, "Not good."

Immediately, Rogue wrapped her arms around the formidable X-leader who was proving to be human after all. Silently he wept on her shoulders – the first tears he had shed all day and it wouldn't be the last.

Hank looked over at his oldest friend and found a small comforting relief released in his heart. _It's about time._

"HANK! I NEED HELP NOW!!" Wolverine bellowed at the top of his lungs as he burst through the doors.

Scott jerked away from Rogue and they both stared in shock. Ororo was lying limp in Logan's arms, her body clearly bruised and battered.

Logan laid Ororo gently onto the bed at the far end of the infirmary and Hank rushed over. Jeremy noticed his mother and slid down his godfather's back. Rogue immediately ran towards her son, embracing him tightly. She pulled him back and examined him all over in case anything might have harmed him too.

"Are ya okay, baby boy?" She asked worriedly.

"Oui, Momma. But Aunty Stormy isn't." The little boy responded.

"Heavens… what is going on around here?" Rogue mumbled as she lifted her three and half year old son up. She walked towards Ororo with Scott not far behind.

"What's wrong with her? Hank! What's wrong with her? Is she going to fine?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Logan, I do not know yet. If you would just give me some peace, I may find out sooner rather than later." Hank ordered and immediately, the Wolverine zipped his lips.

"Where'd you find her?" Rogue asked, her eyes wide with shock at the damage that had been done to her dear friend.

"In the forest, Momma." Jeremy provided the answer.

"Who did this?" Scott asked.

"Sabretooth." Logan growled and within a second, he bolted out of the room.

Rogue turned her head back to Scott and said, "Ah'll watch Storm. It's okay. Ya go back to your family."

Scott nodded in agreement before returning to his place.

Then a soft cry broke through the tense silent room. Hank gave a look to Rogue and she returned a knowing smile. She looked her son in his green-on-black eyes and said, "C'mon sugah, it's time t'feed the baby now."

-xoxo-

The day had been extremely long. The whole mansion had known by now and everyone was doing what they could to help. Betsy was down in the medical lab along with the Professor – both trying to assist Hank the best they could. Bobby was attempting to make dinner and so, Warren was on the phone ordering for take-out – both knowing that nobody in the household had an appetite. Kurt was busy praying. Emma, Jubilee, Kitty and Piotr had taken all the students on a field trip to the cinema. Wolverine had yet to return.

Rogue had finally pulled herself away from the medical lab, her unusually obedient and quiet son following her. "Momma, will everybody be okay?" He asked, the first words that he had spoken in hours.

"Yes, sugah. They will be." She replied soundly though she wasn't sure at all.

"Especially de bebe?" He queried further.

"Especially the baby." Rogue said which was an outright lie for she knew the one most likely not to survive was the weak baby girl. The thought of something so small and precious not surviving brought tears to her eyes. She enraptured her son in a tight embrace and silently thanked her lucky stars that he was here with her. Jeremy simply hugged his mother back because he knew that was the only thing to do.

When she pulled away, she wiped the tears away and feigned a smile. "Okay, why don't ya go see what Uncle Bobby's cooking while Momma makes a phone call?"

"D'accord, Momma. J'remy be right back." Her son assured her before he ran off to the kitchen.

Rogue walked towards the phone in the living room. She picked it up and dialed without hesitation.

"Allo?"

"Remy…" Rogue choked out.

"Chere? What's wrong?" Remy asked worriedly.

"Ah need ya home."

------------------------------------------


	15. Family

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm getting nearer to the end. Woohoo! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before all my midterms starts and my period of hibernation and studying begin. Oh… the life a student is a painful one! Read, review and enjoy everyone!

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

Chapter 15

A pungent smell of salient blood could be scented from a mile away. Thus, standing only five feet from the man, the smell was even more putrid.

"Logan, what in the world happened to ya?" Rogue exclaimed as she pinched her nose and attempted to hide her shock from his ghastly sight.

In every crook and cranny of the brute feral man's body, dried blood dwelled. "It's not mine." He stated in a low tone.

"Well, that's a given… ya wouldn't look so satisfied if it was. Go get cleaned up though. Ah don't want Jeremy t'see his godfather like that." Rogue urged as she pushed her teammate in the direction of the showers.

Logan, however, headed for the elevators.

"She's not awake yet and she still looks pretty bad." Rogue warned.

He just grunted before the doors closed.

When they opened again, he practically ran towards the room. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he needed to see her right there and then. He entered the room but found that she was still unconscious.

Hank and Scott looked over at the intruder, but quickly turned their eyes away without saying a word.

Logan took a seat next to his fallen goddess, and shook his head. Although revenge had been sweet while he committed the act, sitting before her, the gratification disappeared. Even though deep down he knew it wasn't his fault, on the surface, he felt responsible for the state she was in. Perhaps if he had never been involved with her, she wouldn't have been a target. Perhaps if he had shown her that he truly cared about her, he could have protected her. Perhaps if he had just told her what he really wanted to say all this time, things could have been different.

Too many speculations and not a definite answer in sight was giving him a headache.

"Hey Wolverine. She doing okay?" Scott asked from across the room.

Logan turned his head to his X-leader and had almost forgotten about the other party in the room. Then, his eyes fell upon the baby in the case and the redhead on the bed. "What happened, Cyke?" He asked worriedly. He wanted to get up and check on them, but at the same time, he couldn't tear himself away from Ororo's bed.

"We had a girl." Scott responded and forced a smile.

"Congratulations." Logan commented and didn't want to push the subject further.

"Life's never simple living here, eh?" Scott asked lightly though he was obviously strained under the immense pressure of caring for his family.

"The day we were born, nothing was simple anymore." Logan responded simply. The two men gave a nod of understanding to each other before turning back to their ill loved ones.

-xoxo-

He stuffed another big spoonful of Double Chocolate Fudge ice cream into his mouth as he gazed absentmindedly at the television screen. It was playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, his favorite showt, but he couldn't even focus on even one of the turtles let alone try to keep up with the storyline of that episode.

The noise from the television eventually became too overbearing and he turned it off. Another spoonful entered his blue lips and he frowned. Everything in his life was so miserable at the moment. Storm, Jean and the baby were still in poor condition and he didn't know how to help any of them. The whole house had been feeling rather grim from the current situations. A brighter note was that Betsy and Warren were together again, which meant him and Warren were friends again. Yet, in actuality, he had lost a best friend to hang out with since Betsy was constantly with Warren now. He wasn't jealous in the least bit and he wished his friends the best, but he was reminded of how lonely his own life was and how the loneliness had been around for a rather long time now.

The last person he had a somewhat meaningful relationship was Lorna, but that was years ago and they were practically kids then. Not to mention, she was completely in love with Alex now.

Bobby clutched his chest for the dramatics – _oh, another stab at the heart. _

"It's amazing that you're still as lean as you are. All that ice-cream would have gone to my thighs." A smooth but unusually nervous voice said from behind him.

"I'm sure you have a good plastic surgeon to get rid of it… actually I know you do." Bobby commented bitterly.

"Ouch." Emma said jokingly, though she winced a bit from his attack even if she had expected it. She walked around the couch and stood on his left. He didn't look up.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked awkwardly.

"Hey, it's a free country. You can sit wherever you want. You usually do whatever you want anyway so why is it so different now?" He asked sneeringly.

"So, I guess you're still pretty pissed at me…" She began as she sat down next to him.

"Pissed? That doesn't describe half of what I feel right now! How could you lie to me all this time? It was one thing being the number one bitch on the planet, but did you really have to toy with me like that? Geez.., you're a stinking telepath for god sakes'! You knew that I had this stupid crush on you and if you didn't feel the same way then, you should have just told me! Did you really have to lie and convince me that Warren was your boyfriend? Did you really think that I was so pathetic that I didn't even deserve the truth?!" Bobby exploded at her, arms flinging wildly in his rant and chocolate ice-cream flying all over the place. Half of it landed on Emma and her new designer dress. She looked down at her ruined Oscar de la Renta and then back at the fuming Bobby. She clenched her teeth for a split second but couldn't hold back any more.

"EXCUSE ME! I never thought you were pathetic! Goddamn it! You were the one who was sewn to that Brit for the past five months! I thought you were with her and toying with me. All those stupid flirtations and you actually pretending that you cared about who I was inside and not what people thought of me… I'm sorry if I was stupid enough to be convinced that maybe for once, I actually had a nice sweet guy who liked me for the girl inside and not for my exterior! How was I to know that you and Betsy weren't a real couple? Every time I saw you, you were with her! For those little moments when I got you alone, you made it seem like I might mean something to you and then she comes prancing in and claiming her territory again. And you can talk about me being a telepath and how I should have known about what you wanted. The truth is, despite what you and the rest of this household thinks, I'm still a human being with values and I don't pry into the minds of the men that I'm falling in love with! I'm _not_ that despicable and I thought maybe… I could just let my guards down and get together with someone and learn about his habits and desires and needs and wants the old-fashioned way. But thank you for proving that I was absolutely out of my mind when I thought I could have done that with you." Emma yelled furiously, stood up and headed for the exit. She was done with him and she was going to leave before he saw her cry for she had been shedding way too many tears in the past few days, and frankly, it was unnerving.

However, she felt a strong grip on her right wrist, pulling her back.

"You're not going anywhere until we sort this out." Bobby's low calm voice stated matter-of-factly.

"We already did." She said and tried to pull her wrist back with her eyes completely focused on his grasp and unwilling to gaze up into his brown eyes.

"Oh no, we haven't! Let's re-trace what you just said… back to the part where you said you were falling in love…" He began.

"Oh just shut-up! Have I not been humiliated enough already?" She cut him off angrily and glared into his eyes, tears hanging on the corners of her own.

"Ohh…fuck it." Bobby murmured and pulled her into his arms to land a huge deep kiss on her. When he pulled back, she unexpectedly slapped him across the face.

"Oww! What was that for?" He exclaimed as he let go of her to rub his sore cheek.

"For pulling another stunt! And you accuse me of leading you on." She scoffed while trying to oppress the bit of mirth that she had received from the kiss.

"There is no winning with you! I finally get it now though… you're insanity is what making me crazy over you!" He pointed at her accusingly, the wild revelation having just dawned on him.

"Now, you're just being absolutely moronic. Forget that we ever had something going on – which was basically nothing. As soon as things cool around here, I'm leaving this odious mansion. And everything will go back to the way it was, and I wouldn't be blamed for everything anymore." Emma spat out before she turned and headed for the door. Part of her wanted him to stop her again, but he didn't this time.

She didn't let her disappointment show though. She held her head high and walked back to her room. When the door slammed shut and she was in the privacy of her own room, she flopped on to her bed and smothered her head into the pillow. Those wretched tears were back.

-xoxo-

Grasping three daisies in hand, he ambled stealthily into the room. First, he approached his godmother's bed and climbed onto the chair beside her bed. He placed one daisy carefully on her bedside table and blew a kiss to her sleeping form. "Get well soon, Aunty Stormy." He whispered quietly before sliding off the chair.

His next patient was his unpredictable Aunty Jeanie. Uncle Scott had dozed off in his chair, so Jeremy made sure he was extra quiet so not to wake him. He knew how cranky Uncle Scott could get since papa had ranted many times about the painful danger room sessions. Although, Jeremy couldn't understand how something as wondrous as the danger room could ever be painful.

He walked towards the patient's bedside and placed the second daisy right next to her pillow. "J'remy hope you get well soon too, Aunty Jeanie." He whispered lowly and blew a kiss at her.

Then, his third patient - the most precious thing he had ever seen. He had never seen a real baby before considering he was the youngest in this huge mansion and he had only existed for three and half years. But the tiny being in the clear plastic box amazed him. It was like finding a treasure still in its treasure chest.

"Hiya." He whispered to the sleeping babe.

"I bought y' une fleur." He said in his mix of English and French. He didn't know where to place the flower, however, and so he put it on the floor next to the incubator.

Then, his eyes fixed on the resting child again and unbeknownst to him, the words came tumbling out. "Don't worry. Y'll be fine. I'll protect y'."

As his father had taught him, as soon as a promise had been made, one had to see it through; and so, even though he was only three and half years old, on that day, Jeremy learned what it meant to be honorable to his words and loyal to a friend.

-xoxo-

Blink once.

Blink twice.

Her eyes finally opened and adjusted to the dim fluorescent light of the medical lab.

Her mind was a blur and she attempted to sort out her memories of the past couple of days. She turned her head to her left and was greeted by a daisy. A small smile appeared on her tired visage but it would only last a mere few seconds when her eyes finally landed on her somnolent husband.

"Scott?" She called though it was barely audible. Nevertheless, Scott woke up immediately and quickly took a defense stance. Jean let out a hollow giggle at the sight and Scott realized that it was his wife who had woken him. He smiled brightly as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, it's about time you came back to me." He greeted with relief.

"How long have I been out of it?" She asked.

"Too long. But welcome back, my darling." He said and kissed her again, but this time softly on the lips.

"Glad to be back. So what happened?" She queried since her memory was failing her.

Scott's face fell and he said gently, "We had a baby girl."

The memories came rushing back and Jean rapidly attempted to get out of bed. Her child came into her periphery now and an anguished cry escaped her when she saw the state her baby was in. Scott held her back down, however, and said firmly, "I just got you back and I'm not going to let you jeopardize yourself. Just lie back down and I'll bring her over to you."

She looked up at him doubtfully but followed his order nonetheless. He was her husband after all, and she trusted him.

"Good." He said simply before he went over to their daughter who was sleeping soundly. Ever so gently, he rolled the incubator and the respirator that was attached to it over to his wife.

"Meet our daughter, Jeanie." He said softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes and Jean reached out to touch the side of the clear case. "Is she… will she be…"

"Now that you're back, she'll be fine." Scott answered and sat on the edge of her bed. With one hand, he gripped his wife's hand, and with the other, he placed it protectively on the incubator.

"I'm so sorry, Scott." She choked out and the tears began to fall.

He looked her sternly in the eyes and said, "Listen to me, Jean. There isn't anything to be sorry for. You gave me a beautiful girl – you gave me a family. Never apologize for that."

"Okay." She murmured and her gaze shifted back to their daughter.

"Scott, what are we going to name her?" She asked suddenly as it dawned on her that the child was still nameless.

"Well… I've been thinking about that. What do you think of Sara?" Scott asked quietly. She looked at him again with disbelief in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She questioned slowly.

"Yeah. I think it'll be a good way to honor your sister. Sara Rachel Summers." He responded with a smile.

Jean smiled in return and her eyes shifted back to their daughter. "Sara Rachel Summers… welcome to the world." She murmured.

Scott leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek.

He finally had a family again.

-xoxo-

The night cast a velvet black on his surrounding. The dim lights that could be seen from a distance were slowly disappearing as the fog rolled in. With the grace of a cat and the help of his Bo-stick he leapt over the brick wall. He landed on his feet without even a sound.

He adjusted his eyes to darkness – alert and ready for anything that she could throw at him. Yet, after following in the direction of that one light that illuminated from that one window on the great mansion, he had an inkling that she was completely alone. He also had a feeling that that was exactly what she wanted.

When he approached the side of the mansion's brick wall, he climbed up without any effort whatsoever. He knew that this would probably be the easiest part of his night. Hanging from the ledge of the lit room, he took a deep breath before he pushed the already slightly ajar frame open. He pushed his body over the ledge, landing quietly on his feet again.

Then he saw the blond tresses that peeked over the astute red leather chair.

"Bonsoir, cher." She said in a low sultry voice while she spun the chair around.

"Belle." He greeted curtly when his ruby eyes met her sapphire ones.

"Is dat how y're gonna greet your wife? Wit' such hostility?" She queried, an amused sarcasm draped over her words.

"Wife only in name, cherie. Remember dat." He said as his stance relaxed slightly. So far, she appeared calm, lucid almost. As he studied her even closer, he could faintly see a hint of that young Belle he had fallen in love when he was barely a teenager.

"How 'bout we make it more than in just name, den?" She proposed seductively, as she got up and let the silk white robe slip off her body, revealing a lacy slip dress that went only as far down as her mid-thigh.

There was no denying that she was the living definition of her name and Remy took a big gulp as he was suddenly whisked away down memory lane. They had shared so many great memories. She was his first love and if the circumstances had been different on their wedding day, he knew that they would still be together now.

Then again, if it weren't for the circumstances on his wedding day, he wouldn't have his son – the most valuable thing in his life.

She sashayed over to him, every part of her body inviting him to take advantage of the situation. She placed a soft hand on his face, pressed her half-naked body up against his and said in a sexy sultry voice, "Come on, Remy. Dere ain't anyt'ing wrong wit' making love to your wife."

His hand snatched hers and threw her off of him. She stumbled back and caught her balance just in time. Any trace of that adolescent innocent Belle was gone as her blue eyes became icy, cold – deadly.

"Give me what I came here for." Remy demanded firmly.

"If I ain't gonna get what I want, ain't no way in hell you're gonna get what you want." She hissed at him.

"No more games, Belle. It's time t'end dis sham of a marriage." He stated resolutely.

Instead of answering, Belle crossed her arms as she observed her husband. Then her lips curled up to an amused ominous smile. "Sure did take y' a long time t'find me." She simply commented, her voice cool and even.

"What can I say? Didn't know we owned a summer villa in de middle of nowhere." He replied sarcastically.

"Duex mois, Remy. It took y' two months to find me." She continued, still obviously pleased with herself for whatever reason.

"What is your point?" He asked finally as he was tired of her games.

"Y' didn't wanna find me, did y'?" She stated more than asked.

"What are y'…"

"Y' have doubts about wanting a divorce. Y' have doubts about marrying dat skunk head. Y' have doubts about settling down wit' une famille. Dere's still a part of y' dat wants to be wit' me and dat wants to honor dis marriage. Admit it, Remy. Y' still love me." She explained.

"Belle, don't do dis t'yourself." He said calmly. Sympathy and guilt was overcoming him. He had known that Belle was still in love with him, but he didn't know she would be so delusional about his lack of love for her. At that very moment, he would have rather faced a hundred scowling murderous Belles than the desperate vulnerable Belle in front of him.

"Don't do what? Remy, I know dere has t'be a part of y' dat still loves me. Y' don't wanna end dis marriage. Y're gonna come back t'me. I know it. De love we have is de kind dat will survive all obstacles. It'll always come back to just you and me." She argued adamantly, even desperately.

"Belle…please." He said uncomfortably as he ran a hand through his head.

"Please what? Remy, just tell me y'love me." She requested as she strolled towards him. He took a few steps back and she became dejected.

"Belle, dere will always be a part of me dat loves y' but not de part dat matters." Remy said gently.

"How can y' give up on us when we haven't even had de chance t' start? I can give y' all y' want. We can have une famille and…"

"I already have a family, chere." He interrupted her with the cold hard truth.

"Dat's supposed to be our family! I'm the de one who's supposed t'be de mere of your child. Dat is how a marriage works – dat is how love is supposed to work!" She yelled angrily, eyes burning with rage and contempt directed at her own life more so than him.

Without any trepidation, Remy walked towards his wife. He calmly took her into his arms and said, "Love isn't supposed t' work a certain way, chere. Life doesn't follow a plan."

"But it was supposed to for us… you're my husband, Remy. You belong wit' me." She sobbed into his chest, unable to let go of him at all.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't want dis t'happen. I didn't want t'hurt y' like dis and on de day we took our vows, I meant it. But… I'm not going to apologize for de life I have now, de family I have now. Don't y' just want to be free, Belle? Free from de past dat will never result into a possible future? Free from a love dat doesn't exist anymore? Free to finally be happy?" He questioned as he lifted her chin up with his finger. She looked up at him with teary blue eyes and saw the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The only difference was there wasn't a trace of love in his eyes for her.

"My life has always been about you." She murmured the truth that they both knew.

"It's time t' let it be more than dat." He said.

"Remy… can y' just hold me for one more night for old times' sake?" She requested softly.

"Maybe for a couple of hours…"

-xoxo-

The clock stated 3:30 a.m. in bold red neon. He untangled his arms from around her waist, and got out of bed quietly. He smoothed over this clothing and put his trench coat back on. He slipped his hand into his coat's inner pocket and the legal paper was still there. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he exited via the window.

He climbed down to the ground and took off in the same direction from which he came.

He was going home to his family.

--------------------------------------


	16. Hot Afternoon

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** I know it has been forever and you must think I'm dead. I'm not going to lie and say that within the last two months, I hadn't thought about dying… but I'm alive still and I finally began writing again. Finals are all done with and summer has started and I need to fill up my time… back to fanfic world. I hope I still have readers out there… but warning about this chapter, it's puke-a-licious. It made me want to puke. And I'm never writing a LORO storyline again. I just have to make that little point. Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed and who still reads my crappy stories! Much love to you guys:D Kisses and hugs to all!

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

Chapter 16

The infamous summer heat had been plaguing the East Coast for the past week and there were no indications that it would ease up anytime soon. The formidable Rogue let out a wolverine-like growl as she punched the broken air conditioner, which effectively broke the machine in half. Another frustrated snarl escaped her dried pink lips and was immediately followed by a giggle from the other party in the room.

"Momma, dat ain't no way t'fix it." Her three-and-a-half-year-old son commented in between his fits of laughter. Rogue looked down at Jeremy with a feigned stern countenance. "It's not funny to laugh at Momma." She stated as seriously as she could maintain.

"But Momma, J'remy ain't laughing at ya, J'remy laugh wit' ya. Just dat Momma ain't laughing." He replied smartly, a trait he undoubtedly picked up from his father.

Rogue crossed her arms and raised a skeptical brow at her son, though she was attempting extremely hard not to laugh at the adorableness that her son had just displayed.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around his mother's left leg, looked up with a pout on his lips and a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "C'mon Momma, ya know ya wanna laugh… even if it's just for un peu a little."

The little bit of French at the end was what did her in. Rogue burst out into a hearty laugh, one that Jeremy had not heard from her since the final days prior to Remy's departure. Rogue picked up the boy and swung him around, both laughing manically. By the time they settled down, Jeremy and Rogue both let out a yawn simultaneously. It was mid-day but the heat had made both mom and son lethargic and drowsy.

"C'mon, baby boy, let's go take a nap, okay?" She said as Jeremy already had his head on his mom's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"D'accord." He murmured.

As soon as they reached her bed, both fell quickly asleep and all other thoughts and worries disappeared.

-xoxo-

"She's looking pinker." Scott commented as he watched his wife cradle their daughter.

"Yeah…she is." Jean agreed and looked up at her husband with a big smile.

Scott leaned down and kissed Jean on the top of her head and landed another one on their baby, Sara Rachel.

"Scott, do you think we can finally bring her out of here today?" Jean asked hopefully.

"Hopefully, but we'll have to check with Hank first." He replied.

"I hope he says it's okay… she has been down here for two weeks now." She said.

"Yes… and so have you two but today may be the last day..." A third voice joined them.

Both parents turned around and faced their blue furry doctor who was grinning from ear to ear. Jean immediately asked, "does that mean what I think it means, Hank?"

"Considering you are a telepath that undoubtedly had just probed my mind a second ago, yes, it does." Hank replied cheerfully.

The ecstatic parents broke into a huge smile and hugged each other. Jean stood up with her daughter in her arms and she turned to Hank. "Thank you." She said and kissed the good doctor on the cheek.

"That wasn't necessary, Jean. This was merely the work of any doctor." Hank replied modestly while his cheeks turned slightly purple.

"Hank, it was necessary. You saved my daughter's life." Jean began.

"And you saved my wife's life. We are forever grateful, old friend." Scott finished.

"Well… I don't know what to say…" Hank stuttered slightly, suddenly becoming lost with words.

Jean looked up at Scott, urging him with her eyes. He smiled back and turned to Hank. "Hank, we have all known each other since we were teenagers." Scott started.

"That is indeed true." Hank agreed.

"That is also why we couldn't think of a better person to be the godfather of Sara. Hank, would you do us the honour of becoming the godfather of our daughter?" Scott asked.

"Oh my… you two must not be serious about this…" Hank said with disbelief.

"Hank, we are. Scott and I discussed this and we just think you would be the perfect person. If anything ever happened to Scott and I, we would at least die knowing that Sara had someone as loving and caring as you to take care of her. Please say yes, Hank." Jean requested eagerly.

"Yes, then. I would be incredibly honoured to be the godfather of Sara Rachel." Hank agreed as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes.

Jean squealed with delight as she kissed Hank on the cheek again. "Thank you, Hank." She said.

"Yeah, thank you, Hank." Scott reiterated and extended his hand to his old friend.

Hank shook his hand, both looking at each other with respect and gratitude.

As soon as they let go, Jean placed her daughter into Hank's arms.

"Say hello to your godfather, Sara." Jean cooed to the baby.

The child was fast asleep but let out a tiny yawn while in Hank's arms. In an odd way, for the three of them who met each other all those years ago when they were just lost teenagers attempting to find their place in the world, they finally consolidated what was true from day one; they were a family.

-xoxo-

Soaring straight towards the blistering hot sun, she kept up her determined flight despite the obvious fact that she was exacerbating her body. It had only been two weeks since the attack, but Ororo refused to stay inside any longer, _especially_ on a day like today. Stretching out, she flew higher and higher.

A flip.

A turn.

A dance in the sky.

Ororo relished in the feeling of being with the elements once more. As she did another spin, she overstretched her limits and pulled a muscle. She let out a yelp of pain, and fell twenty feet before she finally regained control and slowly lowered herself onto the ground.

"Ya okay, 'Ro?" A low voice asked from behind.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ororo answered evenly without even turning around to face her visitor.

"Ya shouldn't be up there like that… you could hurt yourself." He commented concernedly.

"I said I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. You don't have to play guardian anymore." She stated resentfully.

He sighed deeply and knelt beside her. "Look, I'm not trying to play guardian. I just… care about you. Can we finally talk about us now?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Logan, I appreciate all that you have done for me in the last two weeks, but I don't need your help anymore. So, you can go back to your life and I'll go back to mine. Thank you, but I don't need you anymore." She said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Ever thought for once that I need you?" He asked, revealing more to a person than he had ever done so before.

Surprised by his words, she turned to him and looked into his emotionally raw brown eyes. "What do you mean?" She questioned slowly.

"Look, 'Ro, I thought I was meant to be a loner for the rest of my life. I've always been alone and I loved the solitude. And there were too many lost chances… lost loves that basically reconfirmed my belief that my destiny was to be alone. But being with you, it makes a man think… makes a man wants… and makes a man needs." He said openly, but shifted his eyes away from hers.

"Logan… let's just please stop doing this to ourselves. We're not right for each other. We'll never be. We won't last…" She said dejectedly.

"Why do you keep saying that? Why are you so afraid of being with me?" He asked angrily as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Because you'll just hurt me in the end! Face it, you'll never love me like you love the others! I'm not your great love like Mariko. I'm not your soul mate like Jean. I'm not going to have anything even remotely close to the kind of love you had for those two. I want more, Logan. As much as I love you, I can't be in a relationship where I'm not going to even receive half of that love in return. I just can't… I want more for myself, Logan. Do you understand?" Ororo finally revealed the truth as tears fell from her blue eyes.

Logan looked at her with disbelief but with soft eyes. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped away a few tears with the back of his finger. "Darlin', forgive me for saying this, but you're wrong."

Immediately, Ororo pulled her face away from him and attempted to get up on her feet. "I'm leaving now." She merely stated but as soon as she got on her feet, she pulled another muscle and came tumbling down. He caught her in his arms but she quickly pulled away from his hold.

"Will ya just look at me?" He requested but she refused to comply.

"Fine. But you are wrong. Darlin', Jean's not my soul mate. Yes, we share a deep connection but her soul belongs to Scott. I know that and she knows that. And yes, I love Jean and I always will, but not the way you think I do. She's merely a great friend. That's it. As for Mariko… I won't deny that she was my great love… but she's not the only one. The fact is, is that she's gone and as much as I miss her, I don't need her any more. I've fallen in love all over again and it's you, 'Ro. And I wanna give you all that you deserve, just let me. You gotta let me." He said and reached for her hand.

Ororo still didn't turn around, not because she was afraid that she would find that he was lying, but because she was more petrified that she would find that he was telling the truth.

"Believe me. Just believe me." He murmured as he moved closer to her.

Ever so slowly, she turned around and faced him. As soon as she saw the truth in his eyes, she fell into his arms.

He just held her and all the misunderstanding that they suffered before was finally all cleared up.

-xoxo-

Slamming down the last suitcase shut, she was ready to go home and away from this awful place. She was sick of the chores she had to do. She was sick of the looks she received from the other residents. Most of all, she was sick of avoiding Bobby Drake and having to turn the corner every time she saw him. As soon as she leaves this place, it meant that she would finally get Bobby Drake out of her system and really, it was about darn time.

She took her cell phone out of her bag and dialed her driver's number. "Harold, I need you here ASAP," was all she said before she snapped the phone shut.

It would be about ten minutes before her driver arrived, so she plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. Her home in Boston was big and empty and cold, but she had never wanted to return home as much as she did this very moment.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in." She said coolly.

"Hey." That familiar voice said slowly.

"Get out." She snapped as she got up from the bed, her eyes glaring at him.

"C'mon Emma… I just wanted to…" Bobby began but was interrupted by the pillow that had just hit his head.

"I said… GET OUT!" She barked at him.

"You're CRAZY!" He yelled back at her, and threw the pillow back at her.

She caught it with her hands. "And you're AN IDIOTIC NUMBSKULL!" She yelled back with a phrase she picked up from one of her younger students.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering…" Bobby commented offhandedly as he looked at her with disbelief.

"Then don't bother! By the way, GET OUT!" She screamed at him and threw the pillow at him again. He ducked and the pillow hit the door shut behind him.

"Okay… c'mon, Emma. Stop acting so childish." He said as he stood up straight again.

"Me? Childish? This coming from you! Are you kidding me here? You still fight the other students for the prize in the cereal box!" She exclaimed.

"Well, who the hell was chucking the pillow at me? And what kind of grown woman makes up a boyfriend anyway?" He snapped back.

Her mouth dropped in surprise, her cheeks grew pink, and her eyes became teary with embarrassment. "You are the biggest jerk I know! JUST GET OUT!" She screamed, but turned around from him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Oh…gosh…fuck, I am a jerk. I'm sorry, Emma." Bobby apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck while trying to think of a way to make up for his stupidity. How did his plan go so wrong? He had the speech all figured out and within seconds of his entry, everything had gone so far from his plan.

"Please…just get out." She requested, softer this time.

"I will… after I say what I came to say. Look, Emma. I'm sorry for everything I did or didn't do and for all those mixed signals from before. I just want you to forget everything from before and I wanted to be straight up with you. I like you. I like you a lot. You're smart, funny, bold, brave, strong, and let's face it; the sexiest woman I know. I know you're going home today. I know you don't want to stay here for another second and I don't blame you. But… maybe, if you're open to the idea… I might be able to visit you some time in Boston. Now, that Scott let me pilot the Blackbird…maybe I can take you out on a proper date, y'know? I mean, I can't afford all that fancy stuff you like, but I think I can still show you a good time… the Iceman way. What do you say?" He suggested.

Emma didn't respond and didn't turn around either. She merely stood in front of the window with her back towards him.

After a few minutes and feeling rejected, Bobby said, "Well… I understand if you don't want to. I guess it was a long shot after all. Just… have a safe trip home. I'll see you around."

"Wait." She said quietly.

Bobby froze in his steps and she slowly turned around to face him. With a small smile on her face, she said, "tell me why you like me again."

Returning a coy smile of his own, he walked towards her as he said, "well, Emma Frost, aren't you just a compliment hog. But if you must know again… you're smart, and funny, and bold, and brave, and gorgeous, and oh so sexy…"

When he was within arms' reach, Emma let down all her guards and wrapped her arms around him. His arms encircled her tiny waist as he held her close to him. For the both of them, the embrace was long overdue. She pulled back her head and looked into his eyes, "you're still idiotic, y'know."

"And you're still crazy." He replied and before she could open her pretty little mouth to say another word, he interrupted her with a kiss.

-xoxo-

Turning the doorknob ever so slowly, he entered the house without even a squeak. Throwing his trench coat and bag on the floor, he walked quietly to the nursery. Peering in and noticing the crib was empty he continued to the living room, which he wound up bypassing along with the kitchen when he noticed that both rooms were empty. When he reached the master bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and he saw the most heavenly sight that he had seen in weeks. His beautiful fiancé was curled up in bed with his son.

He pushed the door gently and entered the room. Walking towards the bed, he made a point not to wake them up. He took off his boots and shirt, and climbed into bed. Slipping his arms around his wife's waist from behind, he buried his face in her wavy auburn hair, breathing in her scent of lavender and lilies.

It felt so good to be home.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, a yelp interrupted him. "PAPA!"

Jeremy jumped on his father and Rogue sprung up, rubbing her eyes and trying to adjust to what had just happened. Remy was laughing while his son jumped around excitedly in his father's arms. When Rogue finally recovered from what had just happened, she squealed in delight as well and jumped into Remy's arms. "REMY!"

"Hi chere." He greeted coyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing his cheeks, his lips, his nose, and basically, every inch of his face.

"I take it y' missed me." He commented slyly and she whacked him on the chest.

"Don't ya evah leave me again!" She warned him.

"YEAH!" Jeremy followed, and squirmed his way between his parents.

Remy landed a kiss on the top of his fiancé and son's head and said, "wouldn't even dare t'ink it."

* * *


	17. Now and Forever

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** OMG! Can this really be it? Am I really done? YES I AM! This is the final chapter of this story! I dedicate it to all my readers out there who continue to read my stories despite the fact that I'm a horrible writer who doesn't update enough. I love you all. So, one story down and the next one I'm tackling is **Shouldn't Be So Hard**. Woohoo! And I actually like how this chapter came out. It's more sweet than sickening. Kisses, hugs, and love to everyone!

**Special thanks to:** ishandahalf, demiducky25, Calliann, missy42, Ludi, Sweety8587, Guarded Secrets, flying alien, Rogue14, Chica De Los Qjos Café, BananaPanda, slickboy444, Swasti, T., NaijaStrawberrie, TheDreamerLady, Rogue gal, jesse, sunspotmisery, SickmindedSucker, Asheni, _and everyone who has ever reviewed this story. Thank you! _

On with the story…

**The Wedding**

Chapter 17

The television screen began flashing bright vibrant colours as the dinosaurs broke into another song. The little boy with the green on black eyes was completely mystified with the musical number, while the restless Asian teenager released another yawn.

"I don't know why I didn't get to go to the party." She whined.

"I understand that you're disappointed, Jubilation, but you're still underaged. It would not be responsible of me to allow you to go Rogue's bachelorette party." Professor Xavier said gently.

"Yeah, but… I'm practically an adult." Jubilee complained further.

"Yes, it's indeed true that you will soon have voting privileges but unfortunately, you have to be 21 in America before you can drink." Professor Xavier explained patiently.

"This is so unfair… it's okay for me to be fighting deadly sentinels but I can't even got to a party that serves alcohol that might I add I probably _won't_ drink." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Xavier chuckled at the young girl's frustration, which merely earned a glare from her.

"Jub'lee, we can have party here too!" Jeremy suddenly exclaimed as he threw his arms around his baby-sitter for the evening.

Both Jubilee and Professor Xavier burst into laughter as the little boy ran towards Sara, lying in the baby papasan chair. "Sara wanna party too!" He declared and the three months old girl stared at him with big blue curious eyes, drool running down the corner of her mouth.

"That sounds like a terrific idea. We'll have a party of our own. I think there may be some rocky road chocolate chip ice-cream downstairs. What do you say, Jubilation?" Professor Xavier asked the testy teenager.

"Well… despite the fact that this is so lame, partying with two babies and my teacher… fine." She huffed.

Jeremy yelped with enthusiasm and grabbed Jubilee's hand. She couldn't help but smile, although she still tried to maintain her nonchalant attitude.

Professor Xavier went over to the Sara, picked her up, and the four of them made up of one of three parties that night.

-xoxo-

"This is freedom, guys. No chicks around telling us what to do, playing poker, drinking beer… this is what you'll be giving up tomorrow, Gambit." Bobby taunted from across the table.

"Not to mention, one woman for the rest of your life… are you sure you're really ready for that?" Warren asked as he raised the bet by a hundred dollars.

"What's your problem, bub? We ain't all millionaires here." Logan grumbled at Warren as he promptly folded his cards.

"To be truthfully honest with you, Gambit, I never thought you would be the type to settle down either." Scott commented as he took a sip of his Coke since he was the designated driver tonight like every other night.

"C'mon mes amis, Remy ain't dat much of a womanizer. Dere ain't no stripper here t'night." Remy pointed out as he raised the bet by five hundred dollars.

Hank folded his card poignantly, and looked at Remy with a raised brow. "That is indeed true, but from what I recall, you didn't exactly have a say in that." He commented.

"Damn straight, he didn't. Rogue threatened to kill us if we got you a stripper. She wouldn't even let us get one of those fat ugly telepaths that can make us think she's hot. I was looking forward to that… you and a fat ugly chick." Bobby commented as he folded his cards.

"Ain't dat a bit shallow, Bobby? Now dat y' got Emma Frost, y're too good for de less physically attractive femmes now?" Remy cajoled.

"Not to mention, Emma must know more about the joy of sex than any stripper." Warren pointed out as he met Remy's bet.

"Heh. It'll be pretty damn funny if Emma was really a fat ugly chick making us all think she's hot." Logan chuckled and Bobby's face turned red.

"No way! Emma is 100 percent real! I mean, if that's true then we can claim the same thing for Jean." Bobby defended.

"Let's be real, here, Bobby. You've known Jean since she was a teenager that could barely get a hold of her powers, let alone convince us that she was a beautiful redhead." Scott stated almost condescendingly.

"Well…well… what the hell, man? This is Gambit's bachelor party so why the hell are y'all picking on me!" He exclaimed frustratingly and the rest of the men burst into laughter.

"Because y' make it too damn easy, mon ami." Remy stated as he turned over his cards.

Warren glared at Remy as he folded his cards, knowing that his hand didn't beat Gambit's. Remy smirked with delight as he raked in the pot.

"What I don't understand is why we're playing the one game that Gambit knows all the tricks to." Warren commented sorely.

"Gee War… for a millionaire, y're pretty…how do I say it? Cheap." Remy mocked as he counted his growing pile of chips.

"I'm not cheap. I just hate to lose." Warren replied.

"Oh just deal, ya sore loser." Wolverine demanded as he looked down as his severely diminished stack of chips.

"So, how is it going with Ororo, anyway?" Warren asked as he dealt the cards.

"Yeah, man? How is it going? There has been way too much sexual tension between you two for the last eight months. About damn time, you two finally knocked boots." Bobby stated crudely.

"Shut up." Wolverine growled.

"Big bad wolvie scared of talking about his feelings." Bobby taunted, the six beers he had earlier clearly sinking in now.

"I think that's enough drinking for tonight, Robert." Hank said as he smartly took the beer can away from Bobby.

"That's not fair! This is a party… I should be able to drink as much as I want." Bobby whined, almost sounding like a spoiled teenager.

"Can we just shut-up and play cards." Wolverine growled as he raised the bet.

"Gambit, ya really think you're ready to be a one-woman man?" Bobby slurred slightly as he tried to direct the spotlight back onto the groom.

"One woman for the rest of your life…" Warren added in.

"Honestly, dere was a time dat dat t'ought would scare de shit out of me… but t'day, it feels as though I'm not getting married soon enough." Remy said openly.

"Awww… how adorable, Cajun. Y' gonna bet or not?" Logan asked impatiently.

With a mischievous smirk, Remy raised the bet by five hundred dollars.

"Son of a bitch…" Logan snarled as he met the bet.

Surprisingly, Scott raised the bet by another two hundred dollars. All the men looked at him with bewildered expressions. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Isn't Jean going to be a little mad that you're gambling away lil' Sara's college fund?" Bobby taunted and promptly folded his cards.

"Y've got a famille now, Cyke… gotta be responsible wit' de famille's savings." Remy taunted further.

"And this is coming from the man who just gambled with your honeymoon vacation half an hour ago." Scott commented with an amused smirk.

"Yes, but now Rogue and I have two honeymoons to go on… courtesy of Monsieur Wort'ington." Remy replied and winked at Warren who knew like everyone else that by the night's end, he would probably wind up losing a small fortune to Remy.

"Show your cards, men." Logan ordered and the men still betting flipped over their hands.

"And Gambit wins again…." Remy said as he raked in the big pot.

"Damn… hey, uh… Remy, ya think you could give me back that two hundred bucks." Scott asked hesitantly but with a hint of desperation.

"Ooooo….we're telling Jean." The rest of the men teased and erupted into laughter.

"Seriously, I can't lie to her." Scott pleaded.

"Well, how do you know Jean isn't gambling the family's savings away, now?" Bobby asked the absurd question in a drunken slur.

"Now, we definitely know you can't drink anymore tonight." Logan commented.

"And Jean would never do that. Plus, we all know the girls are over Xavier's cabin in the Hamptons, giving each other facials, and watching chick flicks." Scott said with the utmost confidence.

"At least we're not that lame…" Bobby scoffed.

-xoxo-

An hour away and in the heart of a dingy seedy bar, the bachelorette party for Rogue was under way. All the girls took another shot of tequila and burst into giggles as soon as the smooth liquor sunk in.

"Girls, that's the last one. I can't have anymore." Jean complained with the colour of her face complimenting her fiery red hair perfectly.

"Oh Jeanie… don't be a bore. Ya have been so consumed with that baby of yours for the past three months. It's been long overdue for ya to have fun and that's what we're gonna do t'night!" Rogue declared as she ordered another round of shots.

"But I can't go home smelling like alcohol…" Jean continued to whine.

"Oh phooie…don't be a party pooper, Jean, and drink up!" Betsy ordered and hesitantly, Jean lifted the shot glass and down it went.

"So, what did all of y'all tell the boys?" Rogue asked and took the lemon slice out of her mouth.

"I told Scott we were watching a movie at the Xavier Cabin." Jean stated lamely.

"And he believed that?" Rogue questioned with surprise.

"He trusts me…" Jean began.

"Until he finds out the truth." Ororo mocked.

"But 'Ro, you're forgetting that Jeanie is a telepath…" Betsy pointed out.

Aghast, Jean said, "I would never use my telepathy on Scott."

"Gosh Jean… sometimes, ah think that ya have a stick up your butt just as big as Scotty boy's." Rogue commented.

"Oh hush yourself, Rogue." Jean reprimanded.

"Ooo… Jeanie's getting testy." Betsy gibed.

"No. No, I'm not getting testy." Jean rejected, placing both hands on the table to steady herself.

"Jeanie's not getting testy, Bets, she's getting tipsy!" Rogue said amusingly.

"No. No, I'm not!" Jean denounced, although it was clear that even she couldn't deny the fact that the five shots she had were taking over her body.

"Then what are ya getting?" Rogue humoured her.

"I'm fine. I'm just fine. Plus, Rogue… I think this would be the perfect time to give you some advice." Jean slurred.

"Jean, darling, I don't think you're in the right mind to give advice at the moment." Ororo pointed out gently, but even she was trying hard not to giggle at her friend's countenance.

"Oh sure I am! I just wanted to say to Rogue that in order to have a successful marriage, trust and honesty are the most important thing." Jean said matter-of-factly but the other girls burst into laughter.

"Ah get what ya mean, Jeanie. Like t'night for example, you were so honest with Scott…" Rogue said and rolled her eyes.

Jean blushed and was about to defend herself when Betsy cut her off. "Look, Rogue, I think what Jean is trying to say is, don't let that charming, handsome, and a _proven_ womanizer of a man of yours out of your sight for very long. As much as you like kids, you don't want to be playing stepmommy to a bunch of illegitimate brats."

Slightly taken aback by the directness of Betsy's advice and placing an indignant hand on her chest, Rogue said, "trust me, Bets, Remy would never dare to cheat on me. Sure, we all know he had his fair share of women in the past but that's the past. From now on, all the lovin' that man's gonna get is gonna be when _Ah_ choose t'give it to him."

Pretending to sniffle, Betsy said, "I'm so proud of you, Rogue. Using sex as a weapon, I've taught you well."

Suddenly another round of vodka shots arrived at the table, but nobody had ordered them. "Umm…Miss, we didn't order these." Rogue pointed out.

"I know. These are from the lady in the white over there." The blonde waitress stated and pointed in the direction of the bar.

The women looked over and saw none other than Emma Frost who was raising a glass to the ladies.

"Can't believe she's crashing the party." Betsy stated bitterly.

"Oh c'mon Bets, she's just trying to be nice." Jean reasoned.

"I don't even think she knows the meaning of 'nice' let alone be it." Betsy dismissed.

"Betsy, whatever happened between you, her, Warren, and Bobby was months ago. C'mon, you're happy with Warren now and we haven't seen Bobby this happy in a long time. Let's just let bygones be bygones." Ororo said.

"Whatever." Betsy huffed and Rogue was already signaling Emma over.

A little surprised, Emma walked over to the girls and took a seat next to Rogue. "Sorry for intruding, but I just thought I'd give a sort of peace offering." She explained.

"Get us another round, and all will be forgiven." Rogue said, obviously drunk and probably didn't realize what she was saying.

"Why are you doing this?" Betsy asked suspiciously. She had attempted to probe Emma's mind, but Betsy knew as well as any telepath that to penetrate another telepath's mind was equivalent to hitting one's head against a brick wall.

"I just thought I'd… fine, I'm doing it for Bobby. He has this crazy notion that all of us could get along pretty well and suggested that I attempt to make an effort. This is my attempt." Emma answered honestly.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Emma Frost would care about someone else more than herself." Betsy stated more in shock than in insult.

"Well, Bobby makes people stupid." Emma commented and the rest of the girls began to laugh.

"I think that applies to all men, sugah." Rogue stated.

"Can't live with them… need them around to fuck." Emma stated rather crudely but all the girls toasted to that nonetheless.

"But enough of the men in our lives... here's my real peace offering." Emma said and stood up to signal the technician. Suddenly, blue and red spotlights hit the stage area and erotic music that clearly belonged in a porno movie filled the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue asked as she looked around the bar in confusion.

Before anyone could offer her a verbal response, a specimen of physical perfection dressed in a fireman's suit came out on stage. He strutted towards Rogue and looked at her with seductive eyes. "Did somebody call for a fireman with a _long_ hose?" He said rather lamely, but all the girls squealed with excitement. He proceeded to lose his hat, his jacket and his pants while the girls giggled with delight. By the night's end, all the ladies wound up having a turn on the pole on stage.

-xoxo-

She stumbled slightly as she kicked off her heels. Not wanting to turn the lights on, she staggered around the room until she found the bed and flopped down in it. A pair of strong chiseled arms encircled her tiny waist and pulled her up towards him.

"Mmm…" She murmured as she snuggled up to her fiancé.

"Had fun t'night, chere?" Remy whispered his question in that low sexy voice.

"Tons of fun. How was poker with the boys?" She asked, already half-asleep.

"Let's just say we got enough money for our son's college education and a car for him t'get dere." He answered.

"Warren must have lost a fortune." Rogue commented as she settled into Remy's frame.

"Mmhmm… don't be surprised if we don't get a wedding present from him tomorrow." He stated and kissed the back of her head.

"That's okay. Ya are the only thing Ah need t'morrow." She said and turned around to face him.

"Took de words right out of my mouth, chere." He said and kissed her. Despite all the alcohol that he could taste in the kiss, there was still that bit of honey that he tasted every time he kissed her.

-xoxo-

The day couldn't be more fitting for a wedding. The sun was shining magnificently and not a single cloud was in sight. The flowers in the garden was in full bloom and there were beautiful displays of roses and baby breaths every where. The white chairs with the lavender ribbons strung across the backs, were perfectly aligned on the freshly cut lawn. The stunning Victorian style hand-carved arch at the end of the aisle stood poignantly with the groomsmen and the anxious looking groom standing right below it. The music began and a neatly dressed boy in a tuxedo with his hair tied back in a tiny ponytail started to walk down the aisle carefully, making sure he didn't drop the rings on the pillow. When he reached the altar, he took his spot next to his father and looked up at him. Remy smiled proudly at his son and mouthed a 'good job'.

Next down the aisle was Ororo, dressed in a light rose satin gown with an exposed back. She practically glided down the aisle and gave Logan a wink before she took her position. With his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face, Logan returned the sentiment to his weather goddess.

Betsy was next and she was dressed in the same pink gown with her purple hair flowing down the exposed back. With the use of her telepathy, she sent an image of what she had underneath the dress to Warren whose eyes suddenly grew with anticipation.

After Betsy was Jean, with her fiery red hair contained in an almost unusual up-do, she smiled at her family when she reached the rest of the bridal party. With Sara in his arms, Scott lifted one of Sara's tiny hands and waved at Jean who returned the sentiment.

Then the wedding march began. All the guests stood up and look with anticipation. Dressed in an intricately embroidered corset dress with a sleek white satin bottom that had a twelve-foot train attached to the end of it, Rogue was a vision of heavenly beauty. The front part of her hair was pulled back over her long wavy auburn curls, although some white strands escaped and framed her face. Kept in place with a gorgeous diamond hairpiece, the veil gently fell over her heart-shaped face. The only thought that Remy could even register was that she took his breath away.

Placing her right arm around Kurt's extended left one, her brother whispered, "you are beautiful, Rogue."

She smiled at her brother and whispered back, "thank you, Kurt."

He patted her hand and asked, "ready?"

"Never been readier." She answered.

They ambled down the aisle at a perfectly timed pace. For Remy and Rogue, she couldn't have walked fast enough. When they made it down the altar, Kurt turned over Rogue's veil and kissed her on the cheek. He placed her arm in Remy's and took his seat on the bride's side.

Remy looked down at his wife-to-be and with tears at the corner of his eyes, he said, "Je t'aime, mon coeur."

"Ah love ya too, sugah." She stated in return, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

They had finally got there.

They had finally cast away all their inhibitions and fear, and allowed themselves to love each other with all that they had to give.

-xoxo-

The reception party was under full-swing. The music was pumping, the food was elegantly spread out, and everyone was out on the dance floor.

Considering it was Rogue's wedding day, Emma had opted for an ice-blue gown with a plunging v-neckline over her usual white. Her blonde hair was swept up in a French braid and her make-up was actually quite minimal. Ever since she began dating Bobby, she felt less of a need to hide herself in any form. Plus, she had come to greatly enjoy the feeling of Bobby's touch on her bare skin.

"See, I told you weddings aren't all so bad." Bobby said as he whirled her around.

She squealed a bit at his less than graceful gesture and followed up with a laugh. "The many weddings I've had to attend in the past were all a bore. Half the time, the only excitement I got was when I managed to seduce the newly wed groom into a having taste of what he had given up." She said so casually that Bobby furrowed his brow and pouted in jealousy.

"Did any seducing today?" He asked petulantly.

Emma laughed as she replied, "the only man I want to seduce today is standing right in front of me."

Bobby broke into a huge grin and kissed his girlfriend. "You make me happy." He said when he pulled away.

"Ditto." She said, using a phrase he often used on her.

Dancing just a few couples away were Jean and Scott. It might as well have been Scott dancing alone since Jean was spending all her time trying to get a good look at her baby.

"Honey, she's okay. Jubilee's keeping an eye on her." Scott reassured her.

"I know but what if she cries…or what if…" Jean began but was cut off.

"Honey, she's fine. You know she is. And c'mon, you promised me tonight that you would at least attempt to ease up a bit. This doesn't look like you're trying." Scott pointed out to her.

"Oh…alright. I'll stop being so neurotic." She said and finally gazed back at her husband.

"Finally, I get a proper look at my gorgeous wife." He said with a smile.

Jean kissed him lightly on the lips and pulling back just an inch, she whispered, "we finally did it, Scott. We have a family."

"There was never any doubt for otherwise." He whispered confidently back and proceeded to waltz his wife around the dance floor.

As the Summers twirled around the dance floor, they passed another elegantly-looking pair. With his platinum hair slicked back and with a beautiful former supermodel in his arms, Warren couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

"So, how much did you lose to Remy last night?" Betsy asked curiously, although she was also asking in slight mockery.

"Let's just say, don't be surprised if the LeBeau clan moved into a mansion as big as Xavier." Warren answered and rolled his eyes.

"Poor baby." She said and leaned in for a deep passionate kiss, not caring who saw them.

"Mmm… I probably wouldn't mind losing to Gambit if I get more of those." He said coyly.

"Trust me, luv, you'll be getting a lot more than that later on tonight." She said flirtatiously.

Warren's smirk suddenly disappeared. His warm blue eyes gazed into her, and he said in a serious yet loving tone, "welcome back into my world, Betsy."

"Glad to be back, Warren. This time, I intend to stay indefinitely." She responded and drew him in for another kiss.

The pair beside the smooching couple quickly took a turn for the opposite direction.

"They should get a room." The short stout man said in a gruff.

His tall goddess of a date responded with a chuckle before saying, "Logan, it's a wedding. There'll be tons of kissing every where you look."

"Yes, but I still shouldn't be subjected to it." Logan argued.

"You're just pouting because you're not getting any yourself." Ororo teased.

"You plan to change that, darling?" He asked as he looked up with a challenging smirk.

"Hmm… I don't know." Ororo attempted to play coy but within a matter of seconds, Logan had dipped her and pressed his lips against hers avidly. When he pulled her up again, she blushed and playfully whacked him on the chest.

"Logan… and I thought you hate public displays of affection." She said as she tried to collect her wits.

"I never said I hated them.. . I just think they should be done correctly." He replied with a wink.

"Well… I guess I'm learning more and more about you every day." She commented.

"You like what you're learning?" He questioned offhandedly, though there was a hint of anticipation in his tone.

"I like every bit." She replied and bent down to lay a kiss on him this time.

Across the room, an Asian teenager who was supposed to be keeping an eye on the baby was busy flirting with a younger member of the LeBeau clan. Sara Rachel was doing fine by herself in her baby chair though, since she had another guardian watching her. The guardian also made himself her date that evening as well.

His jacket was off, the white shirt became untucked, and surprisingly his little ponytail was still in place. With a lollipop in one hand, he held Sara's little fingers with his other.

"Let's dance, Sara." He declared and started twisting his bum to the music in front of her while waving her one arm.

She giggled in response and drooled at the image of the dancing three and a half year old boy.

Square in the middle of the room were the happy newlyweds. They were attempting some sort of a waltz that had more salsa in it than waltz. Remy's hand was way too far down Rogue's back, and Rogue's hips had way too much of a swing in them. Neither cared at all. To them, this was the perfect first dance of many dances to come.

"How did dis homme get so lucky to have such a belle femme for a wife?" He asked as he twirled Rogue around.

"Ah don't know... but let's just say Ah lost mah mind for marrying a swamp rat like you." She teased in response.

"Admit it chere, y' ain't happier t'be Mrs. Swamp Rat." He challenged her and sneaked a kiss from her.

"Fine… Ah'm so happy t'be finally Mrs. Swamp Rat." She admitted and then they both laughed at her ridiculous statement.

"So what's de best part of being married to me so far, chere? De idea of knowing y'll wake up t'dis handsome face every morning? De rights y' permanently now have to brag to de ot'er girls of how lucky y'got such a perfect husband? Or de fact dat y'll know if nothing else, I'll be at least good for procreating beautiful dozens of kids?" He asked rather self-absorbedly.

"Dozens of kids?" She exclaimed with surprise.

"Oui… I want at least 12… fine, Remy'll settle for 6 little LeBeaus." He clarified.

"Well, who do ya intend to have these kids with because Ah sure ain't gonna pop out six kids. Ah'm not a factory, ya know?" She replied testily.

Loving how he was infuriating his wife, he continued, "Remy knows you're not a factory, chere. But most likely, after de next one, the rest will wind up being accidents."

"Oh really, and what do ya mean by that?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Let's just say, I'm gonna take advantage of de fact dat now I can be wit' de love of my life in every _physical_ way for de rest of my life." He responded in a low seductive voice.

"Ah don't have a problem with that at all but…" She began and pulled Remy closer to her, "you'll only get it when _Ah_ wanna give it."

"We'll see about dat." He said and before she could say another word, he leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper and hotter than the last.

When he pulled back, Rogue's face was clearly flushed and he chuckled at the sight. "Chere, you and Jeremy are everything to me."

"And vice versa, sugah."

-xoxo-

"War, buddy, I'll bet you a thousand dollars that Emma will catch it." Bobby proposed confidently to his friend.

"Bobby, do you even have a thousand dollars in that piggy bank of yours." Warren mocked in response.

"Hey! Just because I'm not a millionaire doesn't mean I don't have money. C'mon, a thousand bucks, what do ya say?" Bobby persisted.

"Fine. A thousand dollars… but mine's on Betsy. The White Queen is toast." Warren said confidently.

"What the hell are ya two talking about?" Logan asked as he came over to the table and sat down with an ice-cold beer in his hand.

"We're betting on who's gonna catch the bouquet." Bobby replied.

"Oh… well in that case, two thousand bucks on 'Ro." Logan betted.

"Whoa…dude, the bet's only a thousand." Bobby said.

"Fine, then a thousand." Logan agreed with a shrug.

"No." Bobby rejected Logan's bet.

"No? Why the hell not?" Logan asked irritably.

"Because Storm can fly and if she doesn't, she'll just manipulate the air so the bouquet will fall into her hands." Bobby pointed out.

"He does have a point, Logan." Warren agreed.

"Fine, then I'll tell her not to use her powers." Logan compromised.

Eyeing Logan with skepticism, Bobby and Warren both finally agreed. "Okay. She better not use her powers."

"She won't have to." Logan said confidently.

Immediately the men ran to their respective partners. When he approached Emma, Bobby said, "Baby, I got a thousand bucks riding on you catching the bouquet."

"You're insane, Bobby!" Emma responded and hit him on the chest.

"C'mon… you know you can totally catch it. Just work those limbs the way you do in bed…" He said but stopped mid-sentence as soon as he realized what had come out of his mouth. He braced himself for an angry response but Emma merely said, "and what's in it for me?"

"Well… what do you want?" He asked rather nervously. She pursed her lips in contemplation for a moment before leaning in and whispering her request.

Taking a deep gulp upon hearing her proposal, he shook his head in agreement.

She smiled in delight and said, "those bitches are going down. And Bobby, trust me, pain is pleasure."

"I'm sure it is…" Bobby murmured timidly.

A few feet away, Warren crept up to his girlfriend and encircled her waist from behind. "Hi again, gorgeous." He said ever so sweetly.

"Okay… what do you want?" Betsy demanded as she spun around to face her boyfriend.

"Why do you immediately jump to the conclusion that…" He began but stopped when she pointed to her head, signifying the power of her telepathic senses.

"Fine, I need you to catch the bouquet." He finally said.

"Really? And why's that?" She asked curiously as she crossed her arms.

"Well… because I bet a thousand dollars on you." He said hesitantly.

"Warren! Wasn't losing a fortune to Remy last night enough for you?" She asked.

"But that's the point, Betsy. I want to win again. Help me win again." He pouted.

"Oh…fine." Betsy agreed and rolled her eyes. He immediately swooped her up into a massive embrace and she squealed from the unexpected action.

When he placed her back down, she said coyly, "you know there is a tradition with catching the bouquet…"

Already understanding her hint, he said, "Either way, you'll be getting a new accessory for those gorgeous hands of yours."

Excitement sparked in Betsy's eyes and she said confidently, "regardless, I'm an old-fashioned type gal and no broad is gonna stand in my way of tradition."

Ororo was chatting with Jean when her boyfriend suddenly interrupted her. "Hey Jean. Ya mind if I stole 'Ro away for a little bit?" Logan asked.

"Not at all." Jean answered and Logan whisked Ororo away quickly.

"What is this about, Logan?" Ororo asked impatiently.

"I need you to catch the bouquet without the use of your powers." Logan replied bluntly.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"I bet a thousand dollars on you." He said.

"Without consulting me first? I don't know…" Ororo began, slightly irritated by Logan's gamble on her.

"C'mon, darling, you know you can outcatch that bouquet over those girls any day. Plus, if you do it, I'll recover my losses from last night. I'll do anything you want if you do it." He offered.

"Anything?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Anything." He confirmed.

"Fine, I want you to build me a new greenhouse…" She requested.

"Consider it done." He agreed.

"I'll do it then… but there's one more thing."

"What is it?" He asked slowly.

"You have to build it with your shirt off…" She answered.

The corner of his lips curled up in a suggestive smirk, "naturally."

She laughed and bent down to give him a quick kiss. "I like my man hot and sweaty. Those girls won't know what hit them."

At the front of the tent where the wedding party table was, the MC was calling for all the unwed ladies to gather in the middle of the dance floor. The ladies came out and Ororo, Betsy and Emma positioned themselves in the front. They each passed a glare at one another and looked up at Rogue's back.

"Ready y'all?" Rogue asked and was answered by a round of cheers. She threw the bouquet up and high across the room. Emma pushed both Ororo and Betsy out of the way and lunged for the bouquet. She fell short since Betsy had grabbed her arm and pulled Emma back who managed to fall to the ground next to her. Ororo attempted to get up but Betsy's other hand had restrained her from doing so. The ladies all tried to stand up but they kept tripping over the each other. The bouquet finally landed somewhere in the back of the dance floor and all the ladies could see was the bouquet running across the room at a height of less than four feet off the ground.

Suddenly the bouquet stopped running and the recipient had shouted in declaration, "Sara caught it!"

The entire room burst into laughter when they realized that the child of the bride had caught the bouquet and had given it to the baby girl. Even the three gambling men weren't disappointed with how the competition turned out.

The Summers and the LeBeaus quickly went over to the two youngest member of the party. Remy picked up his son in one full swoop.

"Seems to me that your son takes after you more than we realized." Scott commented.

"It's only natural dat he would have de Cajun charm." Remy responded proudly.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about your son falling for my little girl…" Scott said in a feigned seriousness.

"No worries, Unca Scott. J'remy only t'ink Sara de sweetest girl ever!" The little boy declared and the parents burst into laughter.

"There's no doubt he's a true LeBeau." Jean commented.

With an arm barely around his father's neck and the other pulling his mother close to them, Jeremy said, "we all LeBeaus now. We one family now."

"One family now..." Rogue confirmed and kissed her son on the cheek.

"And forever." Remy said before he laid a kiss on both his wife and son.

**-The End-**


End file.
